Peri's autism
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Peri gets dianogsed with a form of autism called asperger syndrome, how will she react? (Has some songs in it)
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day Leela was going to get the results about her daughter Peri, hopefully this would explain her behaviour and why she hasn't been coping very well. Peri came down stairs ready for school and ate her toast that Tegan had made. Chardonnay-Alesha knocked for Peri with Tom, Nico and Carla.

"Would you like any toast, Tegan can make it", Peri asked.

"No thank you", Tom said followed by everyone else.

Peri shrugged and ate the last piece of her toast and then picked up her school bag and left with her friends. Tegan could see Leela was worried about Peri. She put Rose down to play and then spoke to her sister. The post came and Leela walked over picked it up and flicked through it to find the one she wanted. She found the results and shut her eyes. Tegan nodded at her to open in. Leela took a deep breath and opened the letter and read it.

"Well", Tegan asked.

"She has asperger syndrome", Leela replied.

Leela started to cry and Rose looked up at her auntie and then to her mum. Tegan hugged Leela and calmed her down. Leela wiped her eyes and went to sit with Tegan.

"How will she take it", Leela asked.

"Not sure", Tegan replied.

"Will Carla, Chardonnay-Alesha, Nico and Tom still want to be her friends", Leela asked.

"They're idiots if they don't", Tegan replied.

The day quickly ended and Peri came straight home. Leela looked at Tegan and Peri knew something was up. She walked over to Leela and Tegan where Leela made her sit down.

"What is it, is it Ste", Peri asked.

"No, Ste is fine", Leela replied.

"Then what is it", Peri asked.

"You have been diagnosed with a form of autism called asperger syndrome", Leela said.

Peri just looked at Leela, she was worried what the other kids would think if they found out at school. Leela hugged Peri and Tegan just watched. As the news sunk in Peri walked out.

"Peri", Leela said.

It was too late Peri had already left.


	2. Chapter 2

Peri found Chardonnay-Alesha sitting on a bench and joined her. At first it was awkward as Peri didn't know how to tell Chardonnay-Alesha that she has asperger syndrome. Peri looked at Chardonnay-Alesha and then took a deep breath, she thought she might as well tell her now.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Peri said.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Have you ever heard of asperger syndrome", Peri asked.

"Yeah, our Crystal has it, its why she knows so much about fish and tends to find Trevor Royle to talk about fish", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

The fact Peri had just found out Crystal has asperger syndrome did cheer Peri up a little as she didn't feel alone anymore. Peri smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha. Chardonnay-Alesha looked at Peri.

"You've been diagnosed with asperger syndrome haven't you", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Yeah, how did you guess", Peri asked.

"Well its a little bit of a random conversation to talk about, nearly as random as Trevor, Crystal and fish which is a very random conversation, especially when it looks like they fangirl over them", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Oh", Peri replied laughing.

Peri was happy that Chardonnay-Alesha understood the condition. Peri smiled and then hugged Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Peri, if anyone bullies you...", Chardonnay-Alesha said before Peri interupted her.

"You'll always be there", Peri replied.

"Yep", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Leela found Peri sitting with Chardonnay-Alesha gigging. Leela was happy to see Peri was happy and that she had a friend who knows about asperger syndrome. Chardonnay-Alesha looked at Peri and told her something she would never forget.

"If you ever feel uncomfortable telling someone about asperger syndrome", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"You'll explain it", Peri asked.

"Yes", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri hugged Chardonnay-Alesha and went home as it was getting late and both Leela and Mercedes would be wanting their daughters home for tea.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Leela took Peri to school so she could give them the forms about Peri's asperger syndrome. Patrick was dealing with it. He looked at the letter and then at Peri. Patrick sent Peri to class after sending an email to all of her teachers. As soon as she entered some of the class looked at her and some started whispering. Nate threw a paper ball at her.

"Oi", Tom said.

"Ignore him", Peri said.

Nancy started her lesson and first She started by reading of mice and men. She picked on people to read and first she chose Carla. Carla read the first paragraph and then Nancy chose Nate and he read the second paragraph. She then chose Peri, just as she was about to read the paragraph Nate interrupted her.

"Good luck, miss she can't read", Nate said.

"Yes she can", Nancy replied.

"Um no", Nate replied.

"Peri read over him", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Thank you Chardonnay-Alesha, would you like to teach the class because your more than welcome", Nancy said.

"Yeah, need to be paid though", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha be quiet and let Peri read", Nancy said.

"Sorry Peri", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Peri started to read the paragraph and behind her Nate was laughing at her, Peri ignored him as she knew their was nothing wrong with her reading, but the laughing was annoying Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha. Tom turned and looked at Nate and signed be quiet to him, but he only laughed louder so Chardonnay-Alesha got out of her seat and walked over to Nate. Peri had finished reading the paragraph and turned to look.

"What's so funny", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Nothing", Nate replied.

"Then why you laughing at Peri", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha leave it", Carla said.

Carla has to sit next to Nate in Nancy's lesson because it was the closest to Peri and Nancy decided Tom and Peri work well together so didn't want to remove them.

"Are you laughing at Peri because she's different", Chardonnay-Alesha asked

"She's a freak", Nate said.

"No the only fteak here is you, your a bully Nate, no one thinks big of you, in fact they think your quite stupid, which face it you are, you bullied Tom because his parents were splitting up, when in reality yours already have. Not to mention how ignorant you are, if Peri was an alien she'd still be the same person she is, even if she was green with five eyes, so your going to shut up and apologise or what", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Sorry", Nate replied.

"Anything else you'd like to add while your standing", Nancy asked.

"Yeah, your teaching", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

By this point the class were interested to hear what Chardonnay-Alesha had to say about Nancy's teaching. Nancy sat in her chair folded her arms and waitd for Chardonnay-Alesha to start.

"Well, you let bullying go on, your writing is so scruffy Its hard to read, your basically the same hight as a mouse and, have you been eating garlic you stink", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Right young lady, what would your mother say", Nacy asked.

"Well as she's been told by Chanel she's to old to use lol so she'll say l.s.h.a.b.o.w.c.o", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"And what does l.s.h.a.b.o.w.c.o mean", Nancy asked.

"Laughing so hard a bit of wee came out", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Nancy's class were in stitches after what Chardonnay-Alesha had just said. Nancy sent her out and Tom and Carla just looked embarrassed but were laughing at the same time. Peri was happy that Chardonnay-Alesha got Nate to stop picking on her and she cheered her up.

**Authors note: Nate is a character in Tom's story on 4OD**


	4. Chapter 4

Leela received an email about a club Peri could join which was just for autistic children. Peri came home and Leela called her over so she could talk to her about the club.

"A drama class for autistic children are wondering if you would like to join, they do drama, crafts, dance, music, you interested", Leela asked.

"Yeah", Peri replied.

Leela sent an email saying Peri was intrested and then got an email sent back saying Peri could come for a tester session next Saturday. Peri couldn't wait for the tester day to come. Peri sat on the floor and started playing with Rose with her teddy's. Leela smiled seeing how happy Peri is.

"School was so funny today", Peri said.

"Why's that", Tegan asked.

"Because of Chardonnay-Alesha", Peri replied.

"What's she done now", Leela asked.

"Nate was being a bully, so she took out her hooped earrings, walked over to him had a go at him, after that started to criticise Nancy's teaching skills and then made us all laugh when Nancy asked what would happen if Mercedes found out, she said laugh", Peri said.

"The McQueen's actually take their earrings out", Tegan said.

"That's what I was thinking", Leela said.

"What's for dinner", Peri asked.

"Fish fingers, mash potato and spaghetti hoops", Leela rreplied.

"Can we invite Carla, Chardonnay-Alesha, Nico and Tom round for dinner", Peri asked.

"Suppose so as we brought two packets of fish fingers and six tins of spaghetti hoops because they were buy one get one free", .

"Peri text her friends and they all came and Chardonnay-Alesha brought Tallulah so she could play with Rose. Rose got excited when she saw Tallulah. Tegan smiled watching Rose play. Peri wanted to take her friends to her room but Chardonnay-Alesha,was worried about leaving Tallulah.

"We'll look after her", Leela said.

"Thanks", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chardonnay-Alesha followed everyone upstairs and into Peri's room. Nico smiled at Carla who was looking through Peri's CD's.

"You only have the vamps", Carla said.

"Don't you like them", Peri asked.

"No", Carla replied.

"Who do you like", Peri asked.

"Paramore, Avril Lavigne, green day, Evencscence, Jessie J", Carla replied.

"Frozen", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Love frozen", Carla said.

"Just for the record, we're not building a snowman or letting anything go", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Peri wasn't sure how to react, the vamps are her favourite band but Carla doesn't like them. Peri stayed quiet for a while, until Carla broke the silence.

"Shout magazine", Carla said.

"Yeah", Peri replied.

Carla read through the magazine and got to the page where a poster of the vamps were, she folded it back down properly and ripped out the poster for Peri. Peri hung it up on her wall and smiled.

"Thank you Carla", Peri said

Leela called everyone down for dinner. Peri sat next to Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha. Peri smiled as she had dinner with her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day Peri was having her trail day at the drama club. Leela drove her to the out of town community centre and so Peri wouldn't panic they got their early. Peri wanted to sit in the car for a little while, she took a deep breath and decided she wanted to go in. Leela took Peri inside and they were greted by Joan and Carrie who run the group. Myra then came in with Crystal and Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Peri this is Crystal", Joan said.

Peri was more relaxed now she knew someone. Crystal decided to show Peri around the theatre where it is held, she showed her where she can get free water from and what she can get on Crystal's card of free items as she's part of the group. Peri went and sat next to Chardonnay-Alesha who was sitting next to Myra.

"Hello Myra", Peri said.

"Hello love, you'll enjoy it here, our Crystal does", Myra replied.

Peri gave a half smile as Crystal took a biscuit from the biscuit tray, Peri was looking at them which Leela saw her do.

"You can have one", Leela said.

Peri took a chocolate borban and ate it sitting next to Myra. Peri looked around, she could see some of the other kids now. Peri felt a little nervous as they were new to her. Crystal got up and walked over to Joan and Carrie.

"Can Chardonnay-Alesha join in today", Crystal asked.

"She can if she wants", Carrie said.

Carrie got up and walked over to where Chardonnay-Alesha, Peri, Myra and Leela are sitting and Crystal stood next to her smiling. Carrie smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha and then asked the question.

"Crystal was wondering if you'd like to come up", Carrie said.

"Please say yes", Peri said excited.

"Yeah ok", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Ok everyone go up", Joan said.

Leela smiled at Peri as she went up the stairs with Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal. Myra sat and smiled at Leela. Myra looked at Leela and decided to get to know her a little better.

"Do you want anything", Myra asked.

"Could do with a coffee", Leela said.

Myra got up to get two coffee's and Leela got the money out to pay her back. After five minutes Myra came back over with two coffee's and Leela wanted to give her the three pound fifty back but Myra wouldn't take it.

"Myra, you just brought me a coffee, take it", Leela said.

"It was free, look", Myra said.

Myra showed Leela the card with the drama groups name on it, she was going to see if she could get Leela one after the session.

Upstairs everyone had formed a circle and were going to intereduce themselves going round in a circle and then say one thing about themselves. Joan started.

"My name is Joan and my favourite color is red", Joan said.

"Benedict and I love cookies", Benedict said.

"This is our new girl", Joan said.

"I'm Peri and I like the vamps", Peri said.

"Im Chardonnay-Alesha and I like food", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Crystal and I like tropical fish", Crystal said.

"Leo and I like trains", Leo said.

"Connor and I like moterbikes", Connor said.

"Harold and I like spongebob square pants", Harold said.

"Im Carrie and I like my dogs", Carrie replied.

Joan and Carrie told the group what they would be doing today, they all sat on the floor and watched Carrie and Joan do an example and then Carrie and Joan became the interviewers for the job roll but they didn't know what job they were applying for until they got up there. Crystal volunteered to go first.

"So how long have you wanted to be a bin man", Carrie asked.

"Since about the age of five", Crystal replied.

"We don't usually get girls wanting to do the job, so what made you pick it", Joan asked.

"Well, I like our streets to be clean", Crystal replied.

"And if you found something valuable what would you do", Carrie asked.

"Give it to the police", Crystal replied.

Crystal had finished and everyone clapped, after watching Crystal, Peri put her hand up to go next. Carrie picked Peri and she sat in the seat and waited for her job roll.

"So you have applied to be a maths teacher", Carrie said.

"Yes", Peri said.

"So do you like maths", Carrie asked.

"No", Peri replied.

"She doesn't like maths", Carrie and Joan discussed between themselves.

"Then why do you want to be a maths teacher", Joan asked.

"Dunno, I just sent my CV in for everything in the paper", Peri replied.

"We'll get back to you", Joan said.

Everyone clapped for Peri and Benedict and Crystal both wanted Chardonnay-Alesha to do it. She got up and sat in the seat and waited for her job.

"So when did you want to become a vicar", Carrie asked.

"Since I can remember", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"And the Christmas play, you like it", Carrie asked.

"Yes", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"And may we ask whats your favourite prayer", Carrie asked.

"Oh God", Chardonnay-Alesha said unsure.

"Ah yes we like that one to, oh God who aren't in heaven", Joan said.

"The job is yours", Carrie replied.

As it was nearly the end everyone shared what they had been up too this week and Carrie started the group off, she got her ball out of her bag and started.

"Well I went to see the phantom of the oprea at the westend, it was amazing", Carrie said and then passed the ball to Leo.

"I went to school and we had a school trip to the Science museum, Linda let me make her hair stick up, she looked funny", Leo said and passed the ball to Benedict.

"I started playing football for oaks valley rangers", Benedict said and passed the ball to Peri.

"I had friends come round for dinner and we had fun", Peri said and passed to ball to Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Oh yeah I had an argument with the teacher and won, yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha said and passed the ball to Crystal.

"I saw some tropical fish", Crystal said and passed the ball to Harold.

"I took my first GCSE", Harold said and passed to ball to Connor.

"I watched Winnie the Pooh, Eeyore looses his tail", Connor said passig the ball to Joan.

"Ive become a grandmother to a beautiful baby girl named Stella after my son Arthur told me", Joan said.

The club was now over and Peri definitely wanted to come again. Myra got up with Leela and walked over to Joan who she got her card from. Joan smiled at Myra.

"We were wondering if Leela could get a card", Myra said.

"Sure", Joan replied.

Joan got out a card and gave it to Leela, she put it in her purse for safe keeping and then went with Myra, Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal to burger king with Peri. Peri couldnt wait to start.


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha met up with Tom and Nico, Carla didn't want to come out. Tallulah was also with them. Tom decided to take his friends back to his to play on his X box. Jack, Frankie and Darren didn't mind but Nancy did mind Chardonnay-Alesha being in her house. Oscar saw Tallulah playing with his toys and then looked at Nancy and then back at his toys.

"Is Tallulah playing with your toys", Nancy asked.

Oscar was more interested in Tallulah so Nancy put him down. Oscar then tackled Tallulah and she giggled, Darren filmed his son playing with Tallulah. Nancy sat them both back up and Oscar crawled over and gave Tallulah a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww our Oscar's first girlfriend", Darren said.

"Our son is not going out with that chavy girl's daughter", Nancy replied.

"Nancy, chill, it was just a joke", Darren replied.

"Sorry", Nancy replied.

Nico came out and asked if they could have any food. Darren filleed wooden bowls up with crisps and sweets and then put them on the table. Charlie came in, he wanted to play xbox like Tom but the players only go up to four.

"Charlie you can play as me if you like", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Thank you", Charlie said.

Charlie loved playing against Tom's friends, especially Nico because she isn't that good on any of the games. Peri has beaten him at Mario kart before.


	7. Chapter 7

Peri, Nico and Tom were having dinner at Chardonnay-Alesha's house and Nana couldn't wait for the company, she wanted to eat with Carla, Chardonnay-Alesha, Nico, Peri and Tom. Crystal was having dinner with Trevor and Grace so they could talk about fish and Carla was having hers with her friend Mary. Theresa, Phoebe, John Paul, Kathleen-Angel, Matthew and Myra-Pocahontas, Chanel, Crystal, Porsche and Celine were all going out while Mercedes and Nana stayed at home. The door bell rang and Carla opened it.

"Thank you Carla", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Myra quickly came back so she could take Tallulah with her when she goes out for dinner. Nico, Peri and Tom just watched her leave with Chardonnay-Alesha's baby daughter.

"She's always been into babies", Nana said.

"Why", Nico asked.

"Not sure, she had Niall at fourteen, Jacqui at fifteen, Mercedes at sixteen, Tina at nineteen, Carmel at twenty one, John Paul aged twenty three and Michaela aged twenty five", Nana said.

"And you have Theresa, Porsche and Celine", Peri said.

"And more grandchildren", Nana replied.

"Wow", Nico said.

"Nana, please stop talking to them", Mercedes said.

"That Mercedes was always the worst, crying about everything, Jacqui never left her side if she was crying, it was always Tina, Carmel, John Paul, Michaela or Theresa who would come and tell me", Nana said.

Mercedes just shook her head, she continued to cook the chicken nuggets and chips and the spaghetti hoops. Nana smiled to herself. Chardonnay-Alesha showed her friends her bedroom.

"Carmel has to share with mum, Porsche and Celine", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Why", Tom asked.

"So Tallulah can fit", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha sat on her bed and Carla showed Tom and Nico her bedroom which she shares with Chanel and Crystal. Peri wanted to stay in Chardonnay-Alesha's room. Peri sat on Chardonnay-Alesha's bed with her and smiled. Peri then rearraged Tallulah's teddy's in her cot. Mercedes called everyone down and Nana was sitting at the table.

"Sorry, she insisted eating with you", Mercedes said.

Mercedes sat at the table as well, they started eating but because Mercedes isn't used to having a quiet meal she started a conversation.

"So anything intresting happen in school", Mercedes asked.

"Yes", Nana replied.

"Nana, you don't go to school and if you do, stop", Mercedes replied.

"We had a supply who knew the whole class' names", Nico said.

"Yeah, without a seating plan and most people had moved, she looked at us", Tom said.

"And then said Carla, Ethan, Skye, Emily, Noor, Jonah, Noah, Oliver, Poppy, Annie, India, Caleb, Tom, Peri, Chardonnay-Alesha, Nico, Faith, Troy, Nathan, Ethnie, Pippa, Chloe, Nate and David", Peri said.

"Wow", Mercedes said.

"At break there was this fight, it was amazing", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Don't tell me you got involved", Mercedes said.

"Could do, but that would be a lie", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Why did you get in a fight this time", Mercedes asked.

"A boy in sixth form called me a slag and then pushed me over", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"She didn't exactly get involved, he just started on her", Carla said.

"Next time you see him punch the little mare", Nana said.

"No, don't listen to Nana", Mercedes replied.

A brick smashed through the window making everyone jump. Mercedes got up to see if she could catch who had done it while Nana made sure Carla, Chardonnay-Alesha, Nico, Peri and Tom were ok. Mercedes caught who had done it and Patrick witnessed what happened as well.

"Richard Wright, aren't we a little to old to be throwing bricks through windows", Patrick asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is a slag", Richard replied.

"She's year ten, your year thirteen either grow up and leave the younger girls alone or you can leave Hollyoaks high's sixth form, that is if you don't get kicked out", Partick replied.

Richard walked off and Patrick insisted of helping Mercedes clean the living room. When he entered he was shocked to see Nico and walked over to her.

"Nico", Patrick said.

"Im fine grandad", Nico replied.

"In that case then", Patrick said nicking one of her chips.

Patrick went to help Mercedes and noticed quite a bit of glass had gone on to some toys. Patrick tried to pick up all of the glass out of Kathleen-Angel's toy box. He loved the style of it and the fact it had Kathleen-Angel written on it.

"Where did Theresa find this, I want one for my daughter", Patrick said.

"Online", Mercedes replied.

"Is it ok to make a mess, I don't want to miss any glass and then Kathleen-Angel ends up injured now do we", Patrick said.

"Grandad do you want some help", Nico asked.

"No you stay there and eat your dinner", Patrick replied.

Patrick used a dust pan and brush to sweep the glass up and made Kathleen-Angel's toys now safe to play with. Ziggy was fixing the window. Chardonnay-Alesha started to cry as Richard now knew where she lives. Peri wasn't to sure what to do so looked at Nana.

"Don't cry", Tom said.

Carla walked round and hugged Chardonnay-Alesha and made sure her sister was alright. Peri put her hand on Chardonnay-Alesha's shoulder and Tom and Nico just looked at her sympatheticly. Mercedes walked over and hugged her daughter.

"Nico you ready to come home", Patrick asked.

"Do I have to, Mercedes is giving us fruit salard", Nico said.

"Ok, but I want you home by seven thirty", Patrick replied.

Patick left Nico was surprised, her grandad never helps anyone and his letting her stay out later as well. She was expecting him to drag her out of her chair and all the way home but he didn't. Mercedes served the fruit salad.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late at night and Porsche came down for a drink of water and found Chardonnay-Alesha sitting down there with a lamp on. Porsche drank her glass of water and then sat next to Chardonnay-Alesha. It was silent for a while.

"You ok", Porsche asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I can tell something is wrong so come on why don't you tell your favourite second cousin, that's me by the way", Porsche said.

"Actually your my second favourite second cousin, Celine is my favourite, only kidding its you really", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Come on what's up", Porsche asked.

"I want to be a good friend to Peri, but I'm scared it'll be too much", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Girl you shot a baby out at thirteen, your the strongest person I know, I've seen you help calm baby Myra-Pocahontas down, I can hardly look after myself and your basically running the McQueen family and your fourteen, nothing is too much if your running us", Porsche said.

"Suppose", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Porsche smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha and she smiled back. Porsche took Chardonnay-Alesha in for a hug. They sat downstairs talking for quite a while.

"Who's that scary looking lad our Crystal tends to speak to", Porsche asked.

"Trever Royle, his a gangster", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Oh my, is he safe with Crystal", Porssche asked.

"Yeah, they just talk about how fish swim", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Right", Porsche said confused.

Porsche wanted to know what Chardonnay-Alesha does when she's at school. She wanted to see if it had changed since she'd been. Of course Chardonnay-Alesha made Porsche laugh.

"There's this teacher, she works in the dog and pond, Nancy, you know her", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Don't think so", Porsche replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha got up and started walking around the room doing an impression of Nancy walking, Porcshe looked confused but was sort of laughing at the same time.

"I'm Nancy Osborne and everyone must do as I say because I think I run hollyoaks village when I actually don't and my taste in men is horrendous", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"You need to become a comedian, I'm gonna wee myself", Porsche said laughing.

"Why does everyone say that", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Because your hilarious", Porsche replied.

After hearing the noise Mercedes came down the stairs and she didn't look to happy due to the fact she had been woken up. She stared at Chardonnay-Alesha and Porsche.

"Can you go bed its three am", Mercedes said.

"Sorry", Chardonnay-Alesha giggled.

"Have you given her alcohol", Mercedes asked.

"No, I'd never give her anything like that, we were just having a chat", Porsche said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, go to bed me and Porsche need to talk", Mercedes said.

Chardonnay-Alesha went upstairs leaving Mercedes and Porsche together. Mercedes looked at Porsche, since they were kids they never got on. Mercedes just looked at Porsche and went upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Chardonnay-Alesha met Peri and they saw Darren trying to put a sign up outside about a talent contest going on at the dong in the pond. Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha looked at it.

"How old do you have to be to enter", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Doesn't matter", Darren replied.

"Put my name down", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Peri surprised that Chardonnay-Alesha had put her name down. Sienna saw the poster and went inside to put her name down. Chardonnay-Alesha just watched her.

"She don't have a chance against you", Peri said.

"Oh I know that, but Peri its open for anyone, besides Darren isn't going to tell her who's already put their name down is he", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Suppose not", Peri replied.

Myra walked in and enteted and Chardonnay-Alesha already knew what she was going to do, Myra was obviously going to sing. Myra came out and saw Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri. Myra walked over to the girls.

"Just entered the dog in the ponds talent conest, going to sing, Myra said.

Myra started to sing and it was obvious that she can't. Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha just looked at her like she was weird and Peri kept looking and Chardonnay-Alesha.

"You are my sunshine...join in Chardonnay-Alesha", Myra sung badly and then invited Chardonnay-Alesha to join in.

"Hell to the na", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Apparently that means no", Myra said.

"Yeah", Peri shyly replied.

"Well I have to go now", Myra said.

Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha watched more people enter.


	10. Chapter 10

It was eight hours before Chardonnay-Alesha was going to perform and Peri was helping her chose what to wear and how her hair should be. Chardonnay-Alesha put her school uniform to a side and then Peri went through her clothes but that ended up like a fashion show. First Chardonnay-Alesha put on a black boob tube dress with trainers, Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha weren't sure about that look. They then tried a vest top and leggings.

"Peri, I look like I'm going to the gym and you know I'm allergic to exercise and PE", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Ok, next", Peri said.

Chardonnay-Alesha came out in a yellow puffy dress and pink boots and both girls just shock their heads. Chardonnay-Alesha then came out in a dress and both girls came to an agreement about it.

"Too revealing", Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chardonnay-Alesha came out in a short blue dress, stockings and trainers, it was her halloween costume for a party, she went as a sexy nurse so she quickly went and got changed. She then came out in a little dress and heels but it was more like she was going to sing than do comedy. She then came out in a leopard print dress and leopard print uggs and quickly went back to change. She then came out in her pirate costume.

"Your going to a talent contest, not a six year old dressing up party", Peri said.

Chardonnay-Alesha went and found something else to put on. She came out in a white vest top, a skirt with musical notes on and high heels. Peri looked at the outfit and then at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"You look like your doing singing in that", Peri said.

Chardonnay-Alesha still had the vest top on and then put on her other stockings and a pink skirt with trainers but still didn't like it. She then put a pink jacket with cherries in the inside on with high waste shorts, tights and high tops.

"That looks good", Peri said.

Chardonnay-Alesha put them in the maybe pile and then put a different outfit on. She came out with a skull on her top and black leggings with converse trainers. She also put the outfit in the maybe pile. She then came out in a white vest top and black skirt.

"You look like your going to school", Peri said.

Chardonnay-Alesha went back and put something else on, she came out in a plan black boob tube top, purple skirt, tights and converse. Peri smiled at her and Chardonnay-Alesha smiled back.

"That look is awesome", Peri said.

Chardonnay-Alesha put it in the maybe pile and then went and put something else on, she came back out in a green skirt and white top, which none of them liked. She then came back out in a white vest top and a purple skirt and high heels.

"No, you look like Theresa when she's desperate", Peri said.

Chardonnay-Alesha went back in her bathroom and then put on a blue blazer, blue matching skirt, white vest top, tights and high heels. Peri sort of laughed at it and Chardonnay-Alesha looked in the mirror.

"You look like a business women", Peri said.

Chardonnay-Alesha just looked at Peri in her crop top boob tube and extremely short skirt and heels and then went and put something else on. She came out tin a black top, zebra print leggings and high heeled boots.

"I look like Bianca from eastenders", Chardonnay-Alesha giggled.

"No, just no", Peri said about the next outfit.

"Well the skull leggings are cool", Peri said.

"Gym outfit alert", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha came out in a blue sparkly dress and black high heels. Peri's mouth dropped open, the dress was beautiful and long. Chardonnay-Alesha looked so grown up in the dress, but there was one problem.

"The dress is amazing but it looks like your going to sing opera", Peri said.

She then came out in a pink onsie and trainers. Peri couldn't stop laughing at that. They eventually decided on the black top and purple skirt with tights and converse trainers.

"Perfect", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Peri then did Chardonnay-Alesha's hair. She looked so different without a side pony tail in her hair. Peri put it in a little pony tail and Chardonnay-Alesha's blonde hair came to her shoulders. The girls looked at the clock and realised they only had an hour left.


	11. Chapter 11

The talent contest started and Sienna was on first, she attempted to dance and badly embarrassed Nico and worst Patrick. Nancy, Darren and Tom just looked at each other during her dance. Next up was Myra and she sung.

"Mummy why doesn't nannie know she can't sing", Crystal asked.

"Because when I told her she took my dolls away and I cried for a whole week", Mercedes replied.

"You should have entered Carla", Chanel said.

Carmel had an idea, she went over to Darren and made him agree with her and he wrote down Carmel and Carla's names on a piece of paper. Myra finished singing you make me feel so young and after a while the audience clapped. Next up was Trevor reading a poem about fish.

"Hello Crystal", Trevor said.

Trevor started his poem and Grace looked mortified that her boyfriend was reading a poem in a talent contest about fish. Grace put her head in her hands and shook her head. Next up was Tony trying to dance.

"Is anyone talented in Hollyoaks", Darren asked.

"Obviously not", Nancy replied.

Next up was Robbie attempting to rap, he failed terribly, after Robbie was Ziggy and he tried singing you bring me sunshine aimed at Leela, it more likely scared her away than attracted her, it did defiantly get her attention though.

"Nope", Tom replied to Darren's question.

Carmel and Carla were up next and they sung let it go by Frozen and they were amazing. Mercedes was shocked at how talented Carla was. Tom looked at Nancy when Carla hit the hardest note. Tom stood up and started clapping.

"Carla McQueen, you have a voice and a half don't you", Darren said.

"You hardly say a word at school then you go and sing that", Darren said.

"Carla, you could literally be Idina Menzel, you amazing", Nacy said.

"Carmel you were good too", Tom said.

"You must be proud, I would be if they were saying that to Kathleen-Angel or Myra-Pocahontas", Theresa said.

Next up was Chardonnay-Alesha, she had kept it a secret that she was entering. When Darren called her name the McQueen's all just looked at each other and Mercedes looked at Porsche who just shrugged. Chardonnay-Alesha walked on stage and smiled.

"Hello the dog in the pond, as you know I'm Chardonnay-Alesha, I'm the oldest in my family, yet I'm one of the smallest, Chanel towers me, I have to look up to talk to my little sister.

People laugh.

"Travelling, we all do it, the worst people to travel with are parents and small kids, right so I was on a bus with Kathleen-Angel and she says I need a wee so I look around and say I need one too, all of a sudden the seat felt cold, so I ask her if her seats cold and the little minx shouts out eww you went yourself that's disgusting have some self respect, needless to say, I had many people looking at me and I looked like a tomato", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

People laugh.

"Now my mother, yeah enough said", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

People laugh.

"I entered my canteen and sat on a table and in front of me was a cup that said Alison's mug, it obviously wasn't my cup of tea", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

People laugh.

"My younger sister was playing with her new train set and I was in the kitchen once she made the train go round she decided to be the recorded voice so she says welcome to Crystal's train all people getting off get your bums off, all you chav's getting on get on the train, oi fat man hurry up. As a big sister and as I was in charge I sent her into her room for an hour. Once the hour passed she came back down, made her train stop and said. Welcome to Crystal's train, all those boarding the train please stand behind the yellow line and wait for other passengers to get off. Anyone annoyed with the hours delay, please go see the fat chav in the kitchen", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

People laugh.

"I came up with a knock knock joke for Chanel when she was younger, it went knock knock, then obviously whose there and then I said the interrupting horse so she said the interrupt and I said naay, so she say's hang on you can't say naay until I've said the interrupting horse who. I tried to explain it was the joke because she obviously didn't get it. After an hour she told me I should send it back, I just agreed", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

People laugh.

"I think their should be a car parking space for everyone, so you've got your disabled parking and your child parking, I think their should be a fat people parking area, the furthest away from the shop, you can by as much food as you like but you have to walk", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

People laugh.

"In my old house I was woken by Crystal saying she heard a noise, as the oldest I went down stairs grabbed a sauce pan and was ready to whack him, sadly he saw me so I started swinging the sauce pan around, I had to pretend I was practicing my tennis skills...with a saucepan", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

People laugh.

"Thank you everyone", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Nancy and Darren collected in the votes and counted them up. They gave the result to Tom. Tom went on stage and read out the people who came, third, second and most importantly first.

"In third place is Trevor Royle, In second place is Carla McQueen and Carmel McQueen and in first place is Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen", Tom said.

Chardonnay-Alesha couldn't believe she had won and Peri was proud of her. Sienna wasn't happy because she didn't get any votes as Patrick and Nico both voted for Chardonnay-Alesha. Peri hugged Chardonnay-Alesha.

**Authors note: Sorry about the bad jokes, I'm not that much of a comedian**


	12. Chapter 12

Left alone Porcshe and Mercedes didn't talk to each other, but it got to the point both girls thought their row for sixteen years should be sorted. Porsche walked over to Mercedes and Mercedes looked up.

"Sorry for putting glue in your lipstick", Porsche said.

"My lips nearly got stuck together", Mercedes replied.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was play lipstick, mum never paid much attention to me", Porsche said.

"Why didn't auntie Reenie pay attention to you", Mercedes asked.

"Rather be out with mates", Porsche replied.

"Oh", Mercedes replied.

"About the glue, I only wanted to play with you", Porsche said.

"Why me", Mercedes asked.

"You were my big cousin Mercedes, this is embarrassing but I adored you", Porsche said.

Mercedes smiled at Porsche and moved her legs so dhe could sit down. Porsche looked at the magazine Mercedes was reading and they started reading it together and then rating a celebrity's outfit out of ten. Once they finished reading the magazine, Mercedes put the magazine down and started talking to Porsche.

"Remember when we were kids", Mercedes asked.

"Running around Nana while she told us to be careful", Porsche replied.

"Yeah", Mercedes replied.

Mercedes and Porsche both got up and went to the kitchen, they decided to make a cake. Mercedes got out all the ingredients and Porsche found the cook book. Mercedes looked at Porsche and smiled.

"Hope Chardonnay-Alesha don't come home, She'd judge us if she sees we need instructions for baking a cake", Mercedes said.

"Talking about Chardonnay-Alesha were are your kids", Porsche asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is at Peri's, probably driving Leela mad, Carla is round Tom's playing xbox, Chanel went with mum, Crystal is talking about how fish swim with Trevor and Bobby is in America", Mercedes said.

"Do miss Bobby", Porsche asked.

"Yeah, the worst part is his calling a different woman mummy", Mercedes said.

Mercedes burst into tears. Porsche walked over and hugged Mercedes and tried to comfort her so she would feel better. Porsche's eyes watered as she hugged Mercedes. Myra and Chanel came through the door.

"Mercedes what's wrong", Myra asked.

Mercedes didn't answer. She hugged Porsche tighter and Porsche tried to make her feel safe. Chanel looked at Mercedes and Porsche and then at Myra.

"Chanel up stairs", Myra said.

"She's my mum, I want to know why she's upset", Chanel said.

"Chanel", Myra said.

"I'll get bored, Phoebe, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Crystal, Tallulah, Kathleen-Angel, Tallulah, Matthew and Myra-Pocahontas are out", Chanel replied.

Chanel stormed up the stairs and went into her bedroom and laid on her bed. Downstairs Myra was trying to calm Mercedes down.

"What did you say to her", Myra asked Porsche.

"She didn't say anything", Mercedes replied.

"Love, I know you, you don't cry for no reason", Myra replied.

"We were looking through photo's and I saw Bobby", Mercedes said.

Myra hugged her daughter and then decided to go to price slice, she went over to the stairs and called Chanel to see if she wanted to come. Chanel came down the stairs and Myra and Chanel left to go to price slice. Porsche and Mercedes got on with making the cake. Porsche had a random thought.

"Do you know who Chardonnay-Alesha reminds me of", Porsche asked.

"Who", Mercedes asked.

"Miranda Hart", Porsche replied.

"Miranda Hart is six foot tall, Chardonnay-Alesha is only four foot eleven", Mercedes replied.

"No her personality", Porsche replied.

Mercedes thought about what Porsche had said and agreed with her. Mercedes smiled at Porsche and they put the mixture in the oven.

"When I'm feeling down I'm just going to sit with Chardonnay-Alesha because after five minutes I'll be in stitches", Porsche said.

"Yeah", Mercedes smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chardonnay-Alesha was watching Tallulah play with Rose, Tallulah took a teddy off Rose and Rose started to scream so Tegan came in the room. Chardonnay-Alesha took the teddy off Tallulah and gave it back to Rose and gave Tallulah her teddy. Rose stopped screaming. Peri took Chardonnay-Alesha upstairs.

"What should we do", Peri asked.

"Not sure, usually pretending to have a boyfriend by using an old hoover and singing helps but we don't have any of the equipment for that", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"You must get odd looks", Peri said.

"Only off Tallulah but she's usually laughing at the same time", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha watched some TV in Peri's room for a while. Leela came up with cheesy top rolls with cheese spread in for the girls to eat.

"Thanks", Peri said.

Leela left the girls and went downstairs to feed Tallulah with Tegan's help. Leela smiled at Tegan and Rose. After Rose and Tallulah had their lunch Tegan made something for herself and Leela. Tallulah called over to Rose's toys and Rose just looked at Tallulah.

"Is Tallulah playing with your toys", Leela asked.

Upstairs Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha were thinking about going back to the McQueen household. They decided to so Chardonnay-Alesha sorted Tallulah out and she tried taking one of Rose's toys.

"Tallulah that's Rose's dolly, Rose won't be happy if you take it and mummy isnt bailing you out of prison if Rose decides to call the police", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Tallulah dropped the doll and Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha left and went to the McQueen household. Once they arrived Chardonnay-Alesha answered the door and found loads of people inside.

"Who are you, who are you, who are you", Chardonnay-Alesha said pointing at everyone.

"They are my daughters, grandchildren and great grandchildren", Nana replied.

"No", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Everyone just looked at Chardonnay-Alesha, Porsche couldn't help but to laugh and Mercedes just looked embarrassed.

"Of course their your daughters, who are they", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Interduce yourselves", Nana said.

"Bianca", Bianca said.

"Hayden", Hayden replied.

"Marilyn", Marilyn said.

"Destiny", Destiny said.

"Whitney", Whitney replied.

"Janet", Janet said.

"Lillia", Lillia said.

"Anastasia", Anastasia said.

"Henrietta", Henrietta replied.

"Ocean", Ocean replied.

"Wednesday", Wednesday said.

"Paris", Paris said.

"Stanley", Stanley said.

"Leighanna", Leighanna said.

"This is Peri, say hello Peri", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Hello", Peri said.


	14. Chapter 14

Marilyn, Anastasia, Henrietta and Ocean all came to hollyoaks high. Nancy welcomed the girls into her form. Nancy decided it would be a good idea for the girls to say something about themselves.

"Anastasia you start", Nancy said.

"Well I'm a triplet with Henrietta and Ocean", Anastasia said.

"Im identical to Anastasia, we have different head shapes", Henrietta said.

"Im the odd one", Ocean said.

"I'm gonna be a model", Marilyn said.

"Yes, very good", Nancy said.

Peri was a little nervous about having new girls in her class as she doesn't know them. Nancy sat Anastasia with Ocean and Henrietta with Marilyn. Peri kept looking at the new girls. Patrick came into the classroom so he could tell everyone about the new trials.

"Their will be a hip hop dance club after school for anyone who is interested, hands up if you are", Patrick said.

Only Marilyn put her hand up in the form, Patrick put her name down on the girls hip hop page and then told the basketball boys about a match they have coming up. Patrick then told them about Science club and Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean and Nico put their hands up for that.

"Ah Nico, good to see your intrested in an after school club", Patrick said.

"She goes to computer club at lunch on Monday's", Nancy said.

"That's my bright girl", Patrick said.

Patrick left and Marilyn was giggling about the way Patrick had just treated Nico. Nico tried to ignore her but it was getting hard to ignore her.

"Marilyn, grow up and be a McQueen, at this moment your a five year old kid who stepped on another kids crayon", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Marilyn stopped laughing and Peri smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha. They went to their first lesson which was drama. Peri's favourite lesson is drama. They had to get into their groups and Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha are a pair. They found a space and started rehearsing their devised piece. They start off with a dance. After the dance they went into the scene where Chardonnay-Alesha feels alone and Peri finds her.

"Do you do that because your a teenage mother", Jacob asked.

"Leave her alone", Peri said.

Jacob started laughing and Peri looked at Chardonnay-Alesha. Peri got on with the piece that they were doing. Jacob kept picking on Chardonnay-Alesha because she's a teenage mother. Patrick saw what was going on and walked over. Chardonnay-Alesha walked out crying as Peri just watched and then looked at Patrick.

"Think it's acceptable to pick on another student because you have a cover teacher", Patrick asked.

"No sir", Jacob replied.

"Why were you picking on Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen", Patrick asked.

"She's a teenage mother", Jacob replied.

"And, she has the same right to an education as you", Patrick said.

"She skipped eight and she's a slag", Jacob said.

"Peri go and see how Chardonnay-Alesha is", Patrick said.

Peri was glad she was able to get out of the classroom as Jacob was causing too much drama over something that doesn't concern him. Peri walked out and found Chardonnay-Alesha redoing her make up. Peri sat next to Chardonnay-Alesha.

"You ok", Peri asked.

"Will be", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Do you want a hug", Peri asked.

Chardonnoy-Alesha nodded and Peri hugged her. They sat outside while Patrick sorted Jacob out. They could hear everything Patrick was saying. Peri smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha. Nico walked past and saw Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha.

"You both ok", Nico asked.

"Will be", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Jacob is picking on her", Peri said.

"Why", Nico asked.

"Because she's a mother", Peri replied.

"Talk at break, need to get back to Spanish", Nico replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha used her phone as a mirror to see if her make up was ok. Peri sat looking bored as she wanted to rehearse her piece not sit outside while Patrick sorts out Jacob. Peri was starting to get stressed so Chardonnay-Alesha calmed her down.

"We can rehearse after school", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Yeah, we also have more time whose house", Peri asked.

"Don't mind", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Yours", Peri asked.

"Ok, mum, Porsche, nannie Myra, Nana, Celine, John Paul, Kathleen-Angel, Carla, Chanel, Crystal, Theresa, Matthew, Tallulah and Myra-Pocahontas can all watch", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Peri was now calm that she could rehearse at Chardonnay-Alesha's. Peri was getting bored sitting outside the classroom while Chardonnay-Alesha was using the time to clear her head a little. Peri looked around as it got a little awkward as no one knew what to say. A long awkward pause filled the corridor. Chardonnay-Alesha hiccuped which made Peri laugh.

"You have hiccups", Peri said laughing.

Chardonnay-Alesha nodded and then squeaked again making Peri laugh. Everytime a hiccup came out it echoed which made Peri laugh even more. Patrick invited the girls back in and Chardonnay-Alesha still had hiccups. Patrick looked at Chardonnay-Alesha and she just smiled at him and he got on with talking.


	15. Chapter 15

Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha sat on a bench and waited for Carla, Tom and Nico. A load of kids walked by but none of them were who the girls were waiting for. Peri looked around and then at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Are your hiccups gone yet", Peri asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

John Paul came out as he was on duty and saw Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha and as he was a little early he spoke to them. He was in the football area today and that doesn't open for another five minutes.

"You both ok", John Paul asked.

"Yes, Chardonnay-Alesha was crying", Peri replied.

"Sweetheart, you ok", John Paul asked concerned for his niece.

"Yes", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"She was getting picked on", Peri replied.

"Who by", John Paul asked.

"Jacob", Peri replied.

"Jacob", John Paul asked.

"Looks like his mum cuts his hair", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"He was picking on her because she's a mum", Peri replied.

"Ignore him", John Paul said.

John Paul had to go and Tom, Carla and Nico all came out and joined Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha. Not really knowing what to do, Anastasia saw them and walked over with Henrietta and Ocean behind her.

"Can we hang out with you", Anastasia asked.

"Sure", Tom replied.

"Where's Marilyn", Nico asked.

"Big head Marilyn is with Destiny and Whitney", Anastasia replied.

"Why do you call her big head Marilyn", Tom asked.

"She always thinks she's right, she's spoilt, she thinks she's hard, she attention seeks", Henrietta said.

Out of the triplets Ocean is the quiet one, she has her lip and eyebrow pierced. Jacob threw something at Chardonnay-Alesha. Peri looked over and Ocean walked over to Jacob, she didn't say anything, she got her arm and twisted it and then pushed him over.

"Ocean is quite scary", Tom said.

"Yep", Henrietta said.

Ocean walked back over and still didn't say anything. Nico, Carla, Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri just smiled at her while Anastasia and Henrietta couldn't believe Ocean had just done that. Patrick walked past and saw Jacob laying on the floor in pain.

"Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen would you like to explain why Jacob is on the floor", Patrick asked.

"Yes, just I didn't do it", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"It was me", Ocean said.

"Why", Patrick asked.

"He threw something at that girl", Ocean replied.

"What's your name", Patrick asked.

"Ocean McQueen", Ocean replied.

Patrick wrote down her name and went inside.


	16. Chapter 16

Peri and Tom went on a date to the Hutch and brought orange juice and chicken goujons with chips. Tom went up and ordered the food from Tony and brought the drinks back over. Tom gave Peri her orange juice and smiled at her unaware that Darren and Jack were spying on him.

"Tom, Jack and Darren are outside", Peri said.

"I told them to play xbox", Tom replied.

Tom turned around to see Darren and Jack smiling at him and he waved and smiled back. Peri just started laughing at how red Tom was going. He just wanted a nice calm date without Jack and Darren spying on him. Tony brought the food over and Tom ate his chicken goujons trying to pretend he wasn't being spied on. After the goujons Tom and Peri paid and left.

"So how was it", Jack asked.

"You were watching", Tom replied.

Tom and Peri walked off and kissed. Tom also had one more surprise for Peri. She sat down and Tom walked a little bit away and then turned back around and looked at Peri and started singing can we dance by the vamps.

"

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in,  
>And stupid words keep falling from my mouth.<br>You know that I mean well,  
>My hands were meant for somewhere else.<br>Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
>Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.<br>Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,  
>Should I go, should I stay?<br>Just can't let her slip away.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I was nearly in, but then came the pushy friend,  
>Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away.<br>You know I need you, girl,  
>My heart's not made for someone else.<br>So save me here 'cause I can barely stand.

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
>Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.<br>Oh, oh, I can't take this any more,  
>Should I stay? Should I go?<br>It just can lead back to her door.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I've been a bad, bad boy  
>Whispering rude things in her ear,<br>Please say she'll break,  
>Please say she'll change<br>Her mind and bring me back to her place.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast (a little too fast)<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?", Tom sung.

"Aww", Peri said.

Tom and Peri kissed.

**Authors note: The song is can we dance by the vamps**


	17. Chapter 17

Peri got into a little bit of bother at school with Marilyn McQueen because Nancy was helping Peri at the time Marilyn asked. Marilyn found Peri and dragged her by her hair to the girls toilets.

"Why do you get special help", Marilyn asked.

"I don't", Peri replied.

"I asked Miss for help and she replied I'm helping Peri", Marilyn replied.

"She was going to you next", Peri replied.

Marilyn didn't believe Peri, mainly because she's too ignorant to. Marilyn hit Peri and Peri began to cry which only made Marilyn laugh. Marilyn then pushed Peri over and continued to laugh at her.

"Aww is Periwinkle not getting her own way", Marilyn said sarcastically.

"Leave me alone", Peri said crying.

Of course Marilyn didn't listen, she just continued to laugh at Peri. Outside Chardonnay-Alesha could sense something was wrong which was annoying Carla because the last time Chardonnay-Alesha had one of them she managed to get everyone in trouble at their old school. Carla tried to stop her twin sister but nothing was working.

"Chardonnay-Alesha please", Carla said.

"No, something is wrong", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Carla I'm scared", Chanel said.

"It's ok, she'll calm down, do you like starburst", Tom asked.

Chanel nodded and Tom gave her a red one. The last time Carla and Chanel saw Chardonnay-Alesha angry was when she got Kathleen-Angel back after Sonny tried to take her and that wasn't a pretty sight. Carla brought Chanel to break club where Chanel could calm down a little. John Paul and Nancy welcomed her and Mary was happy to see her. By the time Carla got back Chardonnay-Alesha had gone.

"Ok, I'm going to ask this once, where has Chardonnay-Alesha gone", Carla asked.

"She just said business", Nico said.

"She doesn't have that lesson today", Carla replied.

"She went to find Peri", Tom said.

"You go out with Peri, why didn't you do it and two you won't manage to get us all in trouble, Chardonnay-Alesha probably will achieve doing that without even trying, we better try find her", Carla said.

Chardonnay-Alesha found Peri in the toilets with Marilyn. Chardonnay-Alesha and Marilyn don't get on. Marilyn looked at Chardonnay-Alesha as Peri just kept crying, Peri knew Chardonnay-Alesha could save her. Marilyn swallowed, you could tell she was scared. A tear fell out of Marilyn's eye which obviously wasn't missed by Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Why you crying, Marilyn", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

Marilyn didn't answer, she just looked at Chardonnay-Alesha and then at Peri. Marilyn wiped her tears away. Her second cousin wasn't that bad but knows how close she is to Peri.

"Im sorry", Marilyn said.

"Yeah, you better be", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chardonnay-Alesha helped Peri up and picked her things up from the floor and then gave them to her. Marilyn knew she needed to change. She looked at Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha, she wanted to be their friends but after the stunt she just pulled no way did they want to be her friend. Marilyn went to the McQueen house and Myra answered the door.

"Marilyn, you ok, you should be at school", Myra said.

"I've upset Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha", Marilyn said.

"How did you do that and is my granddaughter in trouble a nan needs to know these things", Myra replied.

"She's fine and I'm just a jealous cow, I should have waited and not walked out, I could see Nancy was helping Peri", Marilyn replied.

Marilyn burst into tears and Myra hugged her. Marilyn decided to get back to school after lunch. She sat in the village for a little while and hoped her mum or Hayden wouldn't see her.

Meanwhile Tom was hugging Peri after what had just happened.


	18. Chapter 18

Porsche and Chardonnay-Alesha sat outside in the back garden and had a conversation about life. Myra came out and told Chardonnay-Alesha and Porsche what was happening.

"We're all going to see Michaela", Myra said.

"Can't me and Porsche stay", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Oh ok", Myra replied.

"You can take Tallulah if you want", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Myra got excited that she was able to show Tallulah off to Michaela. Everyone left and Porsche and Chardonnay-Alesha were left. At first Porsche and Chardonnay-Alesha had no idea what to do, but they did know they had the whole house to themselves for two days. Porsche got a text and smiled even more.

"Even Bianca, Hayden, Marilyn, Destiny, Whitney, Janet, Lillia, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean, Wednesday, Paris, Stanley and Leighanna have gone", Porsche said.

"No Marilyn for two whole days, paradise", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Porsche started laughing and she sat on the sofa with Chardonnay-Alesha. The house was a lot quieter without everyone there. Porsche turned on the TV and watched it with Chardonnay-Alesha. Porsche sat their and then had a great idea.

"Want to go to burger king", Porsche asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Porsche and Chardonnay-Alesha walked out of the house and Porsche locked the doors and they went to the bus stop and waited for the bus. The bus arrived and Porsche and Chardonnay-Alesha got on and Porsche paid. Chardonnay-Alesha went to the back of the bus and Porsche followed her. Half way to town the bus crashed and Porsche looked up. Porsche was fine and was worried about Chardonnay-Alesha.

"I'm fine", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"You sure", Porsche asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Porsche and Chardonnay-Alesha were lead to the side of the road to wait for a new bus. Porsche stood behind Chardonnay-Alesha. After ten minutes a new bus arrived and Porsche and Chardonnay-Alesha got on. They arrived in town five minutes later. The first place they went was burger king.

"What do you want", Porsche asked.

"Double bacon cheese burger with chips and a coke", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Porsche ordered that and a cheese burger with chips and a coke for herself and then went to go sit with Chardonnay-Alesha. Porsche gave her her burger and a portion of chips and a coke.

"You forgot the straws", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Oh yeah", Porsche replied.

Porsche got up and went to get two straws. After ten minutes they were done and walked round town for a little while before getting the bus back. Once they arrived back to the village it was getting dark. They walked into her house and Porsche went to the bathroom. After ten minutes she came back down.

"I've used the last of Mercedes expensive moisturizer again", Porsche said.

"Well when you break the news, make sure she isn't crying this time", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"I didn't know she was crying, I just saw her talking to Theresa and she didn't even flinch when she heard", Porsche replied.

Porsche and Chardonnay-Alesha started to watch would I lie to you.


	19. Chapter 19

"Porsche, can I have a sleep over with Peri", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Of course", Porsche replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha invited Peri round and Leela dropped her off with Porsche and Chardonnay-Alesha, Peri couldn't wait to have a sleep over with Chardonnay-Alesha. Porsche was making a buffet dinner for the three of them. Chardonnay-Alesha showed Peri where she could put her things and her bed. They then went down stairs.

"Thank you for inviting me", Peri said.

"Its ok", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

It was silent for a while and Peri went upstairs to the toilet, while she was gone Chardonnay-Alesha burst into tears. Porsche rushed over to Chardonnay-Alesha and comforted her. Peri came down and didn't know what to do, she sat on the end of the sofa and just watched Porsche comfort Chardonnay-Alesha.

"What's wrong", Porsche asked.

"I miss Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied crying.

Peri felt a little bit uncomfortable, she wanted to stay at Chardonnay-Alesha's but didn't know how to act as Chardonnay-Alesha is crying and Porsche is comforting her. Peri smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha as she wiped away her tears. Porsche helped her and then got back to making the buffet. Peri looked at Chardonnay-Alesha and started talking to her. The buffet was ready so Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha got up and walked to the kitchen. After putting the food on their plates they all sat at the table and ate it.

"At least mum isn't here to make a fool out of herself", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Bless, she's always been like that, even as a child", Porsche replied.

"What happened", Peri asked.

"Mercedes used to eat, any meal breakfast, lunch and dinner and afterwards she would always get hiccups", Porsche replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha gets hiccups at school she doesn't stop squeaking", Peri said.

"Aww", Porsche replied.

After tea Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri went upstairs and put their pajama's on. Peri then got a text from Tom.

**To: Peri**

**From: Tom**

**Have a good night xxxx love you xxxx**

Peri smiled at her text and Chardonnay-Alesha just sat on her bed. A tear slid down Chardonnay-Alesha's cheek, she quickly tried to cover it but Peri saw her friend was crying. Peri walked over and sat on Chardonnay-Alesha's bed.

"Don't cry", Peri said.

"Sorry", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri hugged Chardonnay-Alesha and they both went down stairs for a drink. Porsche looked at Chardonnay-Alesha, she could see that she had been crying again. Porsche took Chardonnay-Alesha to a side and started talking to her. She then got her a drink and her and Peri went back upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

Peri was exited about going to school without Marilyn being their. They entered their form and Nancy was suprised to see Chardonnay-Alesha as her family had gone on holiday.

"So Carla, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean and Marilyn went but you didn't", Nancy said.

"Yep", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha sat next to Nico and they started talking about what they had done over the weekend and how the McQueen family are arriving home today. They had a longer form time today because Patrick wanted every form to miss first lesson to do a task. They had to get into small groups so Peri and Tom joined Chardonnay-Alesha and Nico. They had to write down what they like and their hobbies. Afterwards they were given a shoe box. The shoe box was for any medals they win or stickers they achive and the group with the most wins. Nancy made one for Anastasia, Carla, Henrietta, Marilyn and Ocean so they would be a team.

"Miss whats it for", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Its to keep your achievements safe", Nancy replied.

Nancy looked at the groups and noted them down as group one up to group six. She then picked on groups to say their names.

"So group one will be Anastasia, Carla, Henrietta, Marilyn and Ocean, group two will be Andrew, Joshua, Luke, Nate and Ryan. Group three is Ethan, Fred,Olivia, Pearl and Zachary. Group 4 is Benjamin, David, Isaac, Keith and Vernon. Group 5 is Alice, Kacey, Laura, Poppy and Simone and lastly group six is Chardonnay-Alesha, Nico, Peri and Tom", Nancy said.

Everyone agreed with what groups they were in and knew Marilyn would complain about being in a group with her cousins and second cousin. The bell rang for break and everyone went outside. Nancy looked at what else she needed to do, she had to write a in my form.

In my form is Alice, Anastasia, Andrew, Benjamin, Carla, Chardonnay-Alesha, David, Ethan, Fred, Henrietta, Isaac, Joshua, Kacey, Keith, Laura, Luke, Marilyn, Nate, Nico, Olivia, Pearl, Peri, Poppy, Ryan, Simone, Tom, Vernon and Zachary.

Nancy smiled as she looked at the bored.


	21. Chapter 21

Tom had won three tickets and three guardian tickets to go to the fair. Tom went and knocked for Peri and they went and brought chips. They sat down and ate the chips. Tom then asked Peri about the fair.

"Want to come to the fair", Tom asked.

"Yeah", Peri replied.

"Theirs one more ticket, not sure who to give it too", Tom replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Peri replied.

Tom agreed, he wanted Peri to choose who she wanted to also come with them. Tom told Peri everything and how Darren and Leela were also coming. Tom had a thought about who was going to come with Chardonnay-Alesha and then asked Peri.

"So if Darren is coming for me and Leela is coming for you, who will Chardonnay-Alesha have coming with her", Tom asked.

"Either Mercedes or Porsche or possibly Myra or Nana", Peri replied.

"Ok", Tom replied.

Tom and Peri went to the dog in the pond and went into the living room. Oscar looked up and smiled at Tom and Peri and then began playing again. Oscar gave Tom an xbox remote and then gave the other one to Peri and smiled. He then climbed on to the sofa and sat inbetween Tom and Peri. The started playing Mario kart and Oscar pretended her was driving with his toy sterling wheel. Nancy came up and smiled at her son who was playing with Tom and Peri.

"You find out whose coming fair", Darren asked Tom.

"Peri and hopefully Chardonnay-Alesha", Tom replied.

"Who you coming with Peri", Darren asked.

"Leela", Peri replied.

"Anyone know about Chardonnay-Alesha", Darren asked.

"Either Mercedes, Porsche, Myra or Nana", Peri replied.

Darren left the dog in the pond and went to the McQueen house hold where he saw everyone was laughing. Myra answered the door.

"Darren", Myra said.

"Tom has won tickets to the fair and has invited Chardonnay-Alesha, she will need an adult to go with her, thats someone with an age over twenty one", Darren said.

"She's my daughter, I'll go", Mercedes said.

Darren smiled and thanked Mercedes and then went home to tell Tom and Peri after their game had finished that Chardonnay-Alesha could come as Mercedes was going.

"Guys, Chardonnay-Alesha can come", Darren said.

Tom and Peri smiled they couldn't wait until Friday night.


	22. Chapter 22

As Friday night was approaching fast, Chardonnay-Alesha didn't know what to wear, she knew she wasn't able to go in her school uniform. She got out a pair of leggings and a top and laid them out on her bed. Tallulah then needed feeding so Chardonnay-Alesha fed her daughter.

"She was a good girl rround our Michaela's", Myra said.

"Good", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Myra smiled at Tallulah and then started winding her. Nana just shock her head as she watched, she didn't mind Myra helping Chardonnay-Alesha out with Tallulah but its When Myra tries to make out she's her own like she does with Matthew and Myra-Pocahontas. As Myra had Tallulah Chardonnay-Alesha decided to go round to the shop.

"Does anyone want anything", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Cake but your grandmother will say no", Nana replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha went down to price slice and got a basket and walked round the shop picking up different items. She then went and paid. Holly was behind the counter.

"Is your mum getting better", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Sort of", Holly replied.

"Mum wants to know if she can visit", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Yeah mum would like to see Mercedes", Holly replied.

"Is their visiting times", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yeah but Dirk can pick Mercedes up", Holly replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled at Holly and left price slice. On her way home she saw Mercedes and decided to walk over. Mercedes was sitting down crying.

"Mum what's wrong", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

Mercedes just broke down even more, she didn't want to scare her own daughter, but either way she knew she had to tell her why she was crying.

"Mum, tell me", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"He dumped me", Mercedes said crying.

"Woah, hang on a second, you had a boyfriend and you didn't even think to tell anyone not even your own family", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"He took money...", Mercedes said she couldn't finish what she was saying due to her tears.

"Mum has someone taken money from you", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

Mercedes just nodded and started to cry even more. Chardonnay-Alesha decided to text Porsche as she might be able to help.

**To: Porsche**

**From: Chardonnay-Alesha**

**Meet me in the park bench wooded area x**

Porsche didn't reply she just got up and went to meet Chardonnay-Alesha at the place she told her to. Chardonnay-Alesha met Porsche and then brought her over to Mercedes.

"Mercedes what's wrong, its not about the expensive hand moisterizer is it", Porsche asked.

"He used me and dumped me", Mercedes replied.

"Who did", Porsche asked.

"It doesnt matter", Mercedes replied crying.

"It does because whoever it is has made my cousin upset", Porsche replied.

"Mum, just tell us", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Daniel Thomas", Mercedes replied.

Mercedes started crying even more and then started having a coughing fit due to the crying. Porsche got a bottle of water out of her bag and gave it to Mercedes. Mercedes drank some and then Porsche and Chardonnay-Alesha guided Mercedes back home. As soon as they entered Myra couldn't believe what she was seeing, she quickly gave Tallulah to John Paul and walked over to Mercedes.

"My baby", Myra said.

Mercedes broke down on Myra and everyone just watched. Kathleen-Angel walked over and hugged Mercedes and Myra smiled at her. Myra took Mercedes upstairs and Nana was worried about her grandaughter. Nana called Chardonnay-Alesha and Porsche over.

"Is our Mercy ok", Nana asked.

"She's been dumped", Porsche replied.

"What, why", Nana asked.

"Dunno", Porsche replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha just looked at Porsche and then at John Paul who had no idea what he was supposed to do with Tallulah. Chardonnay-Alesha took Tallulah and then smiled at her.


	23. Chapter 23

Friday night quickly arrived and Mercedes and Chardonnay-Alesha were waiting outside for Darren to come and pick them up. After fifteen minutes Darren eventually arrived so Mercedes got in and sat in the middle of the front seats leaving Chardonnay-Alesha to choose left or right as Tom was in the middle. Last they picked up Leela and Peri. Peri sat in the right seat and Leela sat next to Mercedes.

"Hi", Mercedes said.

"Hi", Leela replied.

Mercedes was more excited about going to the fair than Tom, Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha were. Darren started driving and they arrived fifteen minutes later. As Mercedes couldn't wait to get out, she climbed over Leela and then got out.

"Sorry, this is mums first ever fair, she's just a little excited", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Leela smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha and then at Peri. Darren gave everyone their passes to get in and Mercedes was excited for her very first fair, she wanted to go on everything. Her daughter tried to calm her down but it didn't work.

"So what shall we go on first", Darren asked.

"That one", Mercedes said.

Mercedes had pointed to the biggest ride at the fair and no one was sure about going on it. Mercedes liked the look of it. As Tom knew this was Mercedes first ever fair, he didn't want to let her down.

"If Mercedes wants to go on I'll go on with her", Tom said.

"You sure mate", Darren asked.

"Of course his sure", Mercedes replied.

Tom and Mercedes lined up to go on the ride. Chardonnay-Alesha stayed with Peri, Leela and Darren. Peri smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha as she took a photo of Mercedes and sent it to Phoebe.

"You know that picture will only make Myra worry", Darren said.

"Darren, a parent is supposed to worry", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Tom and Mercedes got strapped it and ready to go. Mercedes couldn't wait for her first ever fair ride to begin while Tom was bricking it. The ride started and Tom had his eyes shut while Mercedes was enjoying every moment of it. Afterwards Mercedes decided to drag Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha on tge waltzer with her. Mercedes loved going round and round. They then went on a big ride, Tom and Peri sat together and Mercedes sat with Chardonnay-Alesha. The ride started and Darren and Leela watched. The ride stopped after five minutes and Tom and Peri got off.

"Can we stay on", Mercedes asked.

"Sure", The young man replied and winked.

Darren looked at Mercedes and Chardonnay-Alesha and then at Tom and Peri, he then relised that Mercedes was having another go. The ride started but it went into malfunction. Leela recored the malfunction and you could hear a load of screaming and then Chardonnay-Alesha having a good time.

"Trust a McQueen to have a good time on a malfunction", Darren said.

"For once we come to an agreement", Leela said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is mad, that's why she's my best friend", Peri said.

Leela smiled. After the malfunction they got another go. Once the ride was finished Mercedes was crying. Leela quickly ran and hugged her. Tom and Peri looked at Darren.

"Is Mercedes ok", Tom asked.

"Yeah, she's just a little frightened", Darren replied.

Mercedes wanted to go home so Darren took everyone back to the car. Mercedes wiped her eyes and they were stuck in a traffic jam. Darren got annoyed as he didnt want to sit in traffic. All of a sudden a loud squeaky sound occurred and Darren started worrying about the car.

"Darren the cars fine, Chardonnay-Alesha has hiccups", Tom replied.

"Hold your breath", Leela said.

Chardonnay-Alesha held her breath but it was failing as she hiccuped while holding her breath. Darren was getting annoyed. Chardonnay-Alesha hiccuped and Darren started shouting at her.

"Don't shout her her, she's not harming anyone", Mercedes replied.

"She keeps hiccuping", Darren replied.

"She can't help it", Mercedes replied.

"She can", Darren replied.

"I'll just shout at Oscar for no reason then", Mercedes answered back.

"Sorry", Darren said.

Chardonnay-Alesha's hiccups were gone. Darren dropped Leela and Peri off first and then Mercedes and Chardonnay-Alesha. Once Mercedes and Chardonnay-Alesha entered everyone was excited.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Carla, Chanel, Crystal, Kathleen-Angel and Phoebe said and then hugged her.

"Mercedes", Nana said so Mercedes wouldnt feel left out.

Mercedes hugged Nana back and then hiccuped and felt really embarrassed as she had just hiccuped in her nan.

"Hiccups love", Nana asked.

"I caught them off Chardonnay-Alesha", Mercedes said and hiccuped.

Nana went into the kitchen with Mercedes and got her a tea spoon of vinegar and a glass of water. Carmel tried making her sister jump but it didn't work.

"Nice try Carm but your too sweet", Myra replied.

Nana's trick worked and Mercedes went straight up to bed.

**Authors Note: So sad that Carmel died, but in my fic's Carmel will still be alive **

**R.I.P Carmel**


	24. Chapter 24

It was break at school so Peri, Nico, Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha all sat on a bench and Nico started taking selfies. A older boy called Drew waswatching from the door and it was obvious he liked Chardonnay-Alesha. She didn't notice him looking at her.

"She's beautiful", Drew said.

"Like her go for it", Jason said.

"Jason did", Holly replied.

Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha got up and went to the canteen to by a snack, thwy both went over to the sandwiches and Peri got cheese abd Chardonnay-Alesha got ham. Peri paid and then waited for her friend. They then walked the long way eating their sandwiches.

"What lesson you got next", Peri asked.

"Media, you", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Dance", Peri replied.

"Carla in your class", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yeah", Peri replied.

After eating the sandwiches Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha arrived back to the bench Tom and Nico are at and are joined by Carla. Carla smiled at her twin sister and Tom kissed Peri on the chhek. Nico just sat and watched. Peri walked over to Nico and smiled at her.

"You and Tom are so cute", Nico said.

"Thank you", Peri replied.

Holly and Jason pushed Drew into Chardonnay-Alesha hoping he would ask her out as he hadn't stopped talking about her all morning.

"You want to watch where you are going", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Sorry", Drew replied.

"You better be", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri, Tom, Nico and Carla just watched as they knew what Chardonnay-Alesha is capable of. Drew then asked her out and Nico, Peri, Tom and Carla all looked shocked.

"Yes", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Drew hugged Chardonnay-Alesha but Peri could sense something wasn't all what it seemed with Drew.


	25. Chapter 25

Peri went to dance with Carla and they both got changed into their PE kit and then went to the dance room. The teacher gathered them all and started explaining what they were going do do in the lesson. Carla could see their was something wrong with Peri. The teacher stopped talking and everyone started running around the room. Afterwards they had to get into pairs and Carla went with Peri.

"You ok", Carla asked.

"Im worried", Peri replied.

"What about", Carla asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Peri replied.

"She's a strong girl", Carla replied.

Peri gave a half smile and started doing the task they were set with Carla. They had to think of six different balances to do and they had to look effective. Carla and Peri were stuck at first, until Peri had a good idea.

"We could think of three each", Peri said.

"You go first", Carla said.

"Ok", Peri replied.

Peri and Carla soon thought of six balances and their teacher was proud with them. After the balences they did another warm up where they rolled down the spine and then got on with the jazz dancing. Peri and Carla lead the class in the leaps. They then jumped and started spinning. They then had a water break. Carla and Peri drank their water and then came back to the middle and sat down whike they waited for everyone else.

"About Chardonnay-Alesha", Peri said.

"Peri, don't worry, I know Chardonnay-Alesha better than anyone. I know she won't do anything stupid or go out with anyone she don't trust", Carla said.

"Ok", Peri said.

The dance lesson continued and Peri was still worried about Chardonnay-Alesha going out with Drew. Peri knew Carla was right about knowing Chardonnay-Alesha better than anyone but you can't know everything about one person.

Dance eventually finished.


	26. Chapter 26

At lunch Carla, Chardonnay-Alesha, Nico, Peri and Tom were joined by Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean and Marilyn. Nico text her mum and then smiled at the reply.

"Mum says you can all come round", Nico said.

"I'll be there", Marilyn said.

"I'm coming", Peri replied.

"Can I sit in the corner", Ocean asked.

"Yes", Nico replied.

"Count me in", Ocean said.

"Count us in", Anastasia and Henrietta said at the same time.

"I'll be there", Carla said.

The only people who hadn't answered Nico were Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha. Tom wasn't sure about it because of what Sienna had done to him in the past, but he knew Peri would want him to come.

"Tom come on", Peri said.

"Ok", Tom said.

"You coming", Peri asked.

"Yes", Tom replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Nico asked.

"No, I'm not coming", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Why", Nico asked.

"Your mum's a pshyco, she might try and kill me", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

On the table behind Nancy was trying her best not to laugh at what Chardonnay-Alesha had just said about Sienna. Drew came in and Chardonnay-Alesha left everyone to hang out with Drew. Peri just watched her walk away.

"Don't worry", Tom said.

"She's not herself", Nico replied.

"Yeah she is", Carla replied.

Peri gave a half smile but she knew she was right about Chardonnay-Alesha. They all went outside and Marilyn went over to some other girls and Anastasia, Henrietta and Ocean went to catch up on some work. Tom, Peri, Nico and Carla went to where they usually hang out at break and lunch. Tom and Peri hugged while Nico and Carla spoke about what they did last lesson. The bell went and everyone went to form. Chardonnay-Alesha sat in her seat and Nico came to join her. Nico smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Chardonnay-Alesha go collect the register", Nancy said.

Chardonnay-Alesha got up and walked down to student serveces where the registers are and got her classes before leaving. She walked back to class and gave Nancy the register.

"Thank you", Nancy said.

Chardonnay-Alesha sat back down in her seat and started day dreaming about Drew, she wasn't listening to anything Nancy was saying. Peri looked at Tom and Tom looked at Peri, it was obvious something is wrong with Chardonnay-Alesha.


	27. Chapter 27

Nico walked home with Carla, Peri, Tom, Marilyn, Anastasia, Henrietta and Ocean. Sienna invited everyone in and then realised that one of Nico's friends weren't with her. Sienna smiled at her daughter.

"Where's your little friend Chardonnay-Alesha", Sienna asked.

"Oh, Tallulah has a doctors appointment", Nico lied.

No way was Nico going to tell her mum the real reason why Chardonnay-Alesha wasn't coming. Nico took everyone into the front room and Sienna continued to make the food after believing Nico about Chardonnay-Alesha. Peri sat with Tom, he wasn't keen about being around Sienna after she locked him up and the fact he left her locked up.

"You ok", Peri asked.

"Fine", Tom replied.

Peri smiled at Tom and Marilyn was being herself and taking over what everyone was going to do. Sienna smiled as she watched Marilyn give everyone idea's of what they could do.

"We could sing", Marilyn said.

Nico turned the karaoke machine on and Marilyn decided she was to go first. She chose to sing fight for this love by Cheryl Cole. What Marilyn didn't know is she can't sing. Peri and Tom just looked at Marilyn and Sienna was trying not to laugh.

"You gotta fight fight fight for this love", Marilyn sung badly.

"Is it over", Nico asked.

"Not yet", Peri replied.

"That's a shame", Tom replied.

Marilyn had finally finished and after a pause everyone just started clapping as she was smiling. Carla decided to go next. She had chosen to sing listen by Beyonce. She got the music ready and then started to sing and Sienna was shocked.

"Listen to the song here in my heart  
>A melody I start but can't complete<br>Listen to the sound from deep within  
>It's only beginning<br>To find release

Oh,  
>The time has come<br>For my dreams to be heard  
>They will not be pushed aside and turned<br>Into your own  
>All cause you won't<br>Listen...

_[Chorus:]_  
>Listen,<br>I am alone at a crossroads  
>I'm not at home in my own home<br>And I've tried and tried  
>To say what's on my mind<br>You should have known  
>Oh,<br>Now I'm done believing you  
>You don't know what I'm feeling<br>I'm more than what you made of me  
>I followed the voice you gave to me<br>But now I gotta find my own.

You should have listened  
>There is someone here inside<br>Someone I thought had died  
>So long ago<p>

Oh I'm screaming out, and my dreams will be heard  
>They will not be pushed aside or worked<br>Into your own  
>All cause you won't<br>Listen...

_[Chorus]_

I don't know where I belong  
>But I'll be moving on<br>If you don't...  
>If you won't...<p>

...listen to the song here in my heart  
>A melody I've started but I will complete<br>Oh,  
>Now I'm done believing you<br>You don't know what I'm feeling  
>I'm more than what you've made of me<br>I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
>But now I gotta find my own,<br>My own", Carla sang.

"That was beautiful", Sienna said.

Tom went next, he chose to sing a song from the vamps just for Peri. He turned on the music to can we dance and Peri smiled as the Vamps are her favorite band. Peri smiled as Tom started to sing.

"I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in,  
>And stupid words keep falling from my mouth.<br>You know that I mean well,  
>My hands were meant for somewhere else.<br>Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
>Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.<br>Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,  
>Should I go, should I stay?<br>Just can't let her slip away.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I was nearly in, but then came the pushy friend,  
>Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away.<br>You know I need you, girl,  
>My heart's not made for someone else.<br>So save me here 'cause I can barely stand.

Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
>Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.<br>Oh, oh, I can't take this any more,  
>Should I stay? Should I go?<br>It just can lead back to her door.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I've been a bad, bad boy  
>Whispering rude things in her ear,<br>Please say she'll break,  
>Please say she'll change<br>Her mind and bring me back to her place.

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?

I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast (a little too fast)<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance", Tom sung.

Anastasia, Henrietta and Ocean didn't want to sing and no way was Nico going to embarrass herself and Peri was too busy hugging Tom. Sienna brought out the food and everyone helped themselves. After tea everyone had to go home.

"Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean and Marilyn seem nice", Sienna said.

"Yeah", Nico replied.

"Just next time, don't let Marilyn sing", Sienna said.

"I won't", Nico replied.

Nico hugged Sienna and then went to get ready for bed.

**Authors notes: The songs are Listen by Beyonce and Can we dance by the vamps **


	28. Chapter 28

At home Chardonnay-Alesha was looking through some files late at night. Everyone was in bed except from Chardonnay-Alesha. While looking through the files she found some important information which she had never seen before and it was also about her sisters Carla, Chanel and Crystal. Porsche came down down the stairs and found Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Should you really be doing that", Porsche asked.

"Err no, but I'm going to anyway", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Fair enough", Porsche replied.

Porsche went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water and then sat on the sofa. SHe drank her water and looked at Chardonnay-Alesha and then asked what she was actually looking for.

"What you looking for", Porsche asked.

"Family history, but I've found something out", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"What you found", Porsche asked.

"None of us have the dad our mum said we have", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Us", Porsche asked.

"Sisters", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha went quiet and Porsche moved and sat on the floor next to Chardonnay-Alesha. Chardonnay-Alesha looked at Porsche and then began to cry. Porsche hugged Chardonnay-Alesha.

"What's wrong", Porsche asked.

Chardonnay-Alesha wiped away her tears and Porsche continued to comfort her second cousin. After five minutes had passed Chardonnay-Alesha felt ready to tell Porsche what has happened.

"We were told our dad was Tony Hutchinson, our birth certificates say different", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Who is your dad then", Porsche asked.

"Shirley Paul Browning, his a doctor", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

The next morning quickly arrived and Chardonnay-Alesha wasn't happy with Mercedes. Mercedes smiled at Tallulah while Chardonnay-Alesha just stared at Mercedes. Myra realized something was wrong with Chardonnay-Alesha and encouraged Mercedes to talk to her daughter. Myra sat with Carla, Chanel and Crystal and Carmel sat the other side.

"You alright", Mercedes asked.

"Your a liar", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"What has she done", Carmel asked.

"She lied about our dad, Carla, Chanel, Crystal our dad isn't Tony Hutchinson its someone called Shirley Paul Browning, ok so who is he", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

Mercedes was close to tears and Carla, Chanel and Crystal were shocked and just looked at Chardonnay-Alesha. Chardonnay-Alesha showed Carla, Chanel and Crystal their birth certificates. Mercedes broke down into tears and Carmel got up and hugged her and the girls went upstairs and got married.

"Why did you lie to them", Myra asked.

"Doctor Browning raped me", Mercedes said in tears just as John Paul came down.

"Sweetheart", John Paul said.

Mercedes cried on Carmel and John Paul joined the hug. Myra went upstairs and went to the girl's room and she tried to explain what had happened. Myra knocked on the door and Chanel opened it.

"Yes", Chanel asked.

"The reason why your mum lied is because your dad hurt her and she didn't want him hurting you", Myra replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha just looked at Myra and then passed her Tallulah.


	29. Chapter 29

At school Nancy realized something was wrong with Chardonnay-Alesha. Peri turned around and tried talking to her but Chardonnay-Alesha didn't answer. At this point Nancy got up and walked over to Chardonnay-Alesha.

"You ok", Nancy asked.

"My mum needs to go on Jeremy Kyle", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Ok, why", Nancy asked.

"Right so she tells me, Carla, Chanel and Crystal that our dad is this bloke yeah and it turns out to be some dead bloke who no one actually liked but she lied to me about my father", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Nancy didn't know what to say. Carla was sitting at the back and she had turned red with embarrassment due to what Chardonnay-Alesha had just told the whole form at school the news. Peri, Nico, Tom, Anastasia, Henrietta and Ocean just looked at Carla and Marilyn was enjoying this, she had the biggest smirk on her face.

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter is short**


	30. Peri's Point Of View Chapter 30

**Peri's P.O.V**

Having Asperger syndrome isn't that bad, I still have all my friends.

Tom, his my boyfriend and I love him to bits, especially when he sings the vamps to me as the vamps are not only my favourite band but they are the best band ever. Tom is amazing and I love him so much.

Nico, She's a close friend but she can sometimes get me in trouble and if I'm honest I don't like getting into trouble. Nico is a nice girl though. She's always there for me when I need her which is good. Her name is actually Caroline but everyone calls her Nico for short.

Carla, she's quiet but I like quiet people so that's a good thing. She is so talented she can dance, sing and act which is amazing. Carla mostly sits on her own, I'm guessing she likes her own company.

Chardonnay-Alesha, this girl means the world to be, shes a legend. She has me in stitches when I'm down and would make a fantastic comedian. She knows how to stick up for herself and others. She has a boyfriend called Drew at the moment because Chardonnay-Alesha is really pretty. I'm happy for her but I think Drew might break her heart. I hope he doesn't because no one can distory Chardonnay-Alesha otherwise who would make everyone laugh.

Anastasia, I haven't known her for long but she seems really nice and caring. I usually get her confused with Henrietta because they are identical.

Henrietta, like Anastasia I haven't known Henrietta for long either but she seems really nice just like Anastasia.

Ocean, like her twin sisters Anastasia and Henrietta making Ocean the triplet, I haven't known her for long but she's so cool, she's a emo and into rock music. She has her lip and eye brow pierced.

Marilyn, I may not have known her for long but I don't like her, she's spoilt with a big head. I still don't think I've fully recovered after she tried singing Cheryl Cole.

My family are very supportive which is a good thing, they always listen to me and they let me invite my friends over.

Asperger syndrome hasn't really changed me much, its what makes me who I am.


	31. Chapter 31

Peri was at Chardonnay-Alesha's and Carla's house to have dinner and Myra was looking after them. They were all in Chardonnay-Alesha's bedroom with Tallulah. Chardonnay-Alesha put Tallulah's hair in bunches and then started to play with her.

"She's so cute", Peri said.

"Yeah, on the outside, she's a little devil on the inside", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri smiled and Carla went down stairs passing Kathleen-Angel who wanted to play with her dolls house. Peri smiled as she watched Chardonnay-Alesha bring Tallulah down stairs and put her next to Myra-Pocahontas. She then came back upstairs and played with Kathleen-Angel.

"Who's mummy, daddy, Daisy, Samuel and baby Myra-Pocahontas", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

Kathleen-Angel gave the mum and dad to Peri, Samuel and Daisy to Chardonnay-Alesha and left baby Myra-Pocahontas to herself. They started playing and Kathleen-Angel smiled through out the whole time. After a while she got boted and wanted to play mums and dads. She picked up three baby dolls and gave one to Chardonnay-Alesha and one to Peri.

"Who's this", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Mercedes", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"This one", Peri asked.

"Matthew", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"So who have you got", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Carmel", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Kathleen-Angel walked down stairs followed by Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri. Myra and Theresa smiled at Kathleen-Angel as Myra gave her the pretend baby bottle.

"Which babies are you playing with", Theresa asked.

"Carmel, Matthew, Mercedes", Kathleen-Angel said pointing.

"Wow baby Carmel, Matthew and Mercedes have very good mummy's", Theresa replied.

Mercedes came back and she had a shock with her. Bobby Costello. Myra was shocked to see her grandson again but Bobby was more intrested in joining in with Kathleen-Angel's game. Mercedes gave him his baby doll and he strapped her in his play push chair and pushed her over to Peri, Kathleen-Angel and Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Who that", Kathleen-Angel asked.

"Elsa, Elsa daddy", Bobby replied and pointed at himself when he explained her dad.

Theresa and Mercedes smiled at Kathleen-Angel and Bobby getting on and playing mums and dads together. Bobby walked over and got his other baby doll out and put him in the push chair.

"Thomas", Bobby replied.

"Are they twins", Peri asked.

"Err brother and sister", Bobby replied.

"Good boy", Mercedes replied.

Kathleen-Angel decided to play baby dolk picnic where you bring baby dolls instead of teddy's. She laid out her disney princess tea set and everyone sat down. Kathleen-Angel pretened to pour the tea out and put milk in the bottle. Porsche came and sat next to Mercedes.

"Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri are nearly fifteen and they're playing with Kathleen-Angel and her little friend fine", Porsche said.

"The little boy is Bobby", Mercedes said.

"As in your son Bobby", Porsche asked.

"Yeah", Mercedes replied.

Porsche hugged Mercedes. She was so proud that Bobby was now living with them. They watched Bobby play.

"Baby Mercedes crying", Kathleen-Angel said.

Chardonnay-Alesha picked up baby Mercedes and hugged and pretended to make her stop crying. Carmel smiled and John Paul looked at Matthew who was watching.

"He wants to play", Myra said.

"More like thinking wonder how long it would take to ruin the tea set", John Paul replied.

Carmel and Theresa walked over to Tallulah and Myra-Pocahontas and picked them up. Carmel hugged Tallulah as she grabbed Carmel's hair and tugged it.

"Hey cheeky", Carmel said.

"Chardonny-Alesha, Tallulah looks like Kathleen-Angel when she was a baby", Theresa said.

"I big girl", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"Yeah your a big girl", Theresa replied.

Bobby gave a cup to Mercedes and she pretened to drink out of it and then gave it back to Bobby. Myra laid the dinner out and Kathleen-Angel sat inbetween Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri.


	32. Chapter 32

Chardonnay-Alesha went to Peri's house before school and Tom was already there waiting for her. Chardonnay-Alesha sat next to Tom and they waited. Leela smiled at them. Tom smiled back but Chardonnay-Alesha had to be herself and say something.

"What is this? Welcome to our house and get a creepy smile", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"It's polite to smile at your guests", Leela said.

"Yeah, well I need a wee", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Toilet is upstairs on the left", Leela said.

Tom watched Chardonnay-Alesha go upstairs and then looked at Leela. Leela just smiled and Tom sat there awkwardly not knowing whether to start a conversation or not. Peri came down and kissed Tom on the cheek and then hugged him. They waited for Chardonnay-Alesha to come back down so they could go to school. She eventually came down.

"Theirs a naked man in his boxers upstairs, goes by the name of Ziggy Roscoe", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Thank you", Leela said.

Chardonnay-Alesha left with Peri and Tom and they went to school. As they walked Chardonnay-Alesha wanted to go to the shop, she turned to her friends and asked about it. Even though she was told not to she went in anyway. After she came out they then went to school. They just about made it and met up with Carla and Nico. Nico did not look happy as Patrick would had defiantly put her in detention and had baby Minnie while he was doing it.

"What took you so long", Nico asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha went shop", Tom replied.

"Why", Nico asked.

"Wanted to", Peri replied.

The bell rung and they went to form.


	33. Chapter 33

Peri's day didn't really get any better, she was relieved that she got to school on time but she kept worrying about getting to class on time. They got to first lesson on time and had maths. Of course Chardonnay-Alesha decided to just sit there. Tom just looked at her.

"Are you bored, im bored, I'm at ", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, I'm trying to do my work", Tom replied.

Nico and Peri were in a different higher set maths class. Nico is really good at maths but then it is her favourite subject. Peri is just good at it. In Nico's class they sit in threes. Nico is in the middle next to Peri and Carla. They were doing percentages today.

"Wow", Carla said.

"It's easy", Nico replied.

"Easy is overrated", Peri replied.

Nico helped Carla and Peri with the sheet and then they did a team activity. Nico took charge as she's the best at maths out of Peri and Carla. They finished it quickly and went to wait for Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha ouside their classroom.

"Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom Tom", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"What", Tom answered annoyed.

"Hi", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Tom just shock his head and finished his last question. The bell rang and they were now aloud out. They met Nico, Carla and Peri and walked off. Carla opened her lunch box to realise she'd accidently picked up Chanel's and Chanel must have hers.

"Wrong lunch box", Carla said.

Carla got up and went to find Chanel. Tom, Peri, Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha just sat on the bench.

"How do you manage to pick up the wrong lunch", Nico asked.

"Well, only Carla and Chanel have a packed lunch and they were both in a hurry this morning because of breakfast club", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"If your sisters go breakfast club, how come you don't", Peri asked.

"Don't want to", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Ok", Peri replied.


	34. Tom's Point Of View

**Tom's P.O.V**

I love Peri and nothing will ever change that, I'm so glad she moved to my school otherwise I'd had never met her. She's so sweet and kind.

My brothers Charlie and Oscar, ok they aren't strictly my brothers but we are like brothers. Anyway they like Peri as well, Charlie loves playing on the X box with her and Oscar smiles when she comes in.

My other friends Nico, Carla, Chardonnay-Alesha.

Well Nico is alright, I'm still sort of getting used to her, It's because her mum is Sienna and because Sienna has been nasty to me I keep thinking Nico will when in fact Nico is lovely.

Well Carla is quiet which is a good thing, she can sing to the point that she is amazing. She's always there to help you if you ever need it, which makes her a good friend.

Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen, well she's definitely a McQueen, she is the most troublesm but if your feeling down this girl will never fail to make you laugh.

Now time for the other four Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean and um Marilyn.

Anastasia I haven't known for very long but she seems really nice, the only downside is that her mum is currently pregnant and already named the others this, Lillia, Anastasia, Henrietta...you think their nice, well the other three are Ocean, Wednesday and Paris...yeah.

Henrietta is Anastasia's twin, although she is younger, Henrietta always takes charge. She is identical to Anastasia and I do get them confused.

Ocean is a triplet with Anastasia and Henrietta. Ocean is quiet and she has piercings which Im suprised that she hasn't been asked to take them out. I suppose its because she's new so she's aloud her eyebrow and lip bar in, still not really fair.

Marilyn is the most outrageous person I've ever met. She thinks she's a model just because she's competed and won beauty pagents. Her brother Hayden never enters and her younger sisters Destiny and Whitney don't enter either. Its just Marilyn.

I can't wait to take me and Peri's relationship a step further and go to the cinema and burger king for a date. Im so glad she never saw me when Dennis made me dress up as a bear as that was embarrassing.

I love Peri and I always will. When I was younger this girl called Persephone thought I was dating Holly Cunningham, I would had thought my last name was enough to realise we are related. Persephone wasn't very nice, she used to bully me and Holly, she's like eighteen now and I'm glad I no longer see her.

Being the basketball team mascot is going great, I love performing and knowing Peri iscat every game makes me happy. I do my school proud.

I loved Peri before she was diagnosed with autism well a form of autism called asperger syndrome so nothing has actually chaged the way I feel about her.


	35. Chapter 35

At break a year twelve girl who is pregnant walked past and Chardonnay-Alesha started making comments about her. Peri and Tom just looked at each other in shock. Chardonnay-Alesha is a young mother herself which is why Tom and Peri were shocked at her.

"Slag", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

The year twelve girl just ignored it. Tom got bored of hearing Chardonnay-Alesha's comments towards this year twelve and finally spoke up which also made things a little worse than expected.

"Chardonnay-Alesha your already a mother so why don't you keep your nasty comments to yourself", Tom replied.

"I didn't choose to be pregnant", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Really", Tom asked.

"No I was raped", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha ran off in tears and Peri ran after her. Chardonnay-Alesha was heading for the gates when Patrick caught her and Peri. Peri looked up and then at Chardonnay-Alesha who was crying.

"And where do you two think your going, my office", Patrick said.

Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri sat inside Patricks office waiting for him to arrive and tell them off. Patrick had called Leela and Mercedes up to tell them the situation and met them outside school and brought them inside so they could join their daughters. Patrick sat in his seat and looked at the girls.

"So why were you both trying to get out, has someone upset you Chardonnay-Alesha", Patrick asked seeing her crying.

A pause filled the room. Peri wasn't sure what to do, she looked at Patrick and then at her friend who was crying. After a while Chardonnay-Alesha eventually spoke up.

"No one has upset anyone", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"You seen upset", Patrick replied.

"Im fine", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chardonnay-Alesha got up and stormed out of Patrick's office leaving Peri, Leela and Mercedes speechless. Peri smiled at Patrick and then went after Chardonnay-Alesha leaving just Leela and Mercedes in the office. Patrick put his hands together and then spoke to Leela and Mercedes.

"It appears to me that Chardonnay-Alesha is upset", Patrick said.

"She'll tell me when she's calmed down", Mercedes replied.

"Sorry to but in here, I may be wrong but I think Peri might had been trying and to stop Chardonnay-Alesha from leaving or wanted to comfort here as she's crying", Leela replied.

Partick continued to talk to Mercedes and Leela and Tom came in to find Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri. He found them and sat next to Peri.

"Im sorry, I never realised you were, you know", Tom said.

"Sonny Valentine, his Tallulah's dad and it's about time he gets sent down", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Tom and Peri supported Chardonnay-Alesha and snuck out of school and went to the police station. Chardonnay-Alesha was scared but she answered all the questions. After a while it began to get to hard and Chardonnay-Alesha started to cry. Tom and Peri helped Chardonnay-Alesha get through it. It soon finished and Tom, Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha went back to school. Luckily Patrick or any of the teachers had noticed that they had gone missing. Peri hugged and made sure that Chardonnay-Alesha was ok.


	36. Chapter 36

Peri came home from school and smiled at Leela and Tegan and then went up to her bedroom. Leela continued making a sandwich for herself and Tegan looked at Leela. Leela smiled and it was obvious Tegan wanted to say something.

"Is she ok", Tegan asked.

"Yeah", Leela replied.

"Then why were you called into school", Tegan asked.

"Something had upset Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri wanted to follow her to make sure she was ok and Patrick caught them", Leela replied.

"Is Chardonnay-Alesha ok", Tegan asked.

"She is now. Peri was just trying to be a good friend", Leela replied.

Tegan smiled and Leela took a bite out of sandwich. Rose started giggling while she was playing with a toy, both Leela and Tegan smiled as they watched her play. They herd Peri upstairs it sounded like she was tidying her bedroom. Peri then came downstairs.

"Can Tom, Nico, Carla and Chardonnay-Alesha come round", Peri asked.

"Sure, what about Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean and Marilyn, they can come too", Leela replied.

"Really thanks", Peri replied.

Peri smiled and ran back upstairs, she couldn't wait to tell her friends on Facebook and Twitter that they were aloud round. Leela just laughed at how happy she had just made Peri. Rose just watched. Tegan went to work leaving Leela to look after Rose.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day at school a new girl joined. Nancy walked her in and she stood in front of everyone and smiled while the new girl just looked around and then at Nancy. Marilyn looked at Ocean and then whispered to her.

"You have competition now", Marilyn said.

"Shut up", Ocean replied.

"Now this is Scarlett, Scarlett Goth, she has come all the way from Southend on sea, she doesn't know anyone so you must all stick together to look after her", Nancy said.

The class remained quiet as Nancy still smiled, she sat Scarlett in front of Peri and Tom on the spare table and walked back to the front of the class room. Everyone was still looking at Scarlett.

"Sorry Scarlett. Yes it's a new girl in our class you can all stop staring now", Nancy said.

The reason why they were staring is because Scarlett has her eyebrow, nose, septum and lip pierced. The whole class suddenly got back to reality. They looked at Nancy who then began explaining the squares that where on the wall with everyone's name on. Nancy made one for Scarlett.

"Two facts about you", Nancy asked.

"I have five piercings and I have a younger brother and sister", Scarlett said.

"Thank you", Nancy replied.

Nancy put Scarlett's square next to Marilyn's and Marilyn just smiled. Peri and Tom looked at each other. Tom decided to talk to Scarlett to try and make her feel a little welcome.

"I'm Tom", Tom said.

Scarlett just looked at Tom and didn't answer. Peri just looked at Tom as he shrugged. They went to their next class and Nico sat next to Peri and Scarlett was also in their maths class. Nico looked at Scarlett and at Peri. Scarlett was sitting next to Carla.

"She's well rude the way she don't answer", Nico said.

"Nico, she's been moved to a new school in a different town, of course she's not going to speak to anyone", Peri said.

"Still, if you want friends you have to talk", Nico replied.

Peri just ignored Nico hoping Tom was having a better time but he was next to Chardonnay-Alesha so their was a high chance he was getting distracted every second. Peri wasn't wrong, Chardonnay-Alesha was annoying Tom.

"What would you do if I sung out of tune", Chardonnay-Alesha sung.

"I'd tell you to shut up", Tom replied.

"See I get by with a little help by my friends", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"The McQueen's get weirder and weirder", Tom said.

Chardonnay-Alesha just looked at Tom. The bell rang and Tom had done no work once again and this time he was in trouble because Nancy was his teacher and he can't use the fact Chardonnay-Alesha distracted him because she had actually done the work. Nancy was shocked at Tom and the fact he hadn't done any work.

"Sorry Nancy", Tom said.

"Tom is something upsetting you", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Sort of", Tom said.

"Miss you need to be a better carer and teacher than that", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Yes thank you Chardonnay-Alesha, I'll deal with Tom now", Nancy said.

Chardonnay-Alesha left the classroom leaving Nancy and Tom, she went to join Peri, Nico, Carla and Scarlett and told Peri what Tom was doing. They went outside knowing Tom would come and find them.

"What's upsetting you", Nancy asked.

"Well, people are picking on me", Tom said.

"Who is it", Nancy asked.

"It doesn't matter", Tom replied.

"It does", Nancy replied.

"No", Tom replied.

"Has Chardonnay-Alesha sorted it for you", Nancy asked.

"No, Chardonnay-Alesha hasn't done anything", Tom replied.

"Then who is it", Nancy asked.

"Drew, his in year twelve", Tom replied.

Nancy was angry she went and reported it to Patrick and Tom went to join Peri, Carla, Nico and Scarlett. Chardonnay-Alesha was with Drew. Carla smiled at Scarlett and Scarlett smiled back.

"Can I join your friendship group", Scarlett asked.

"Of course", Tom replied.

"My brother is eight his called Donny and my sister is three she's called Rosanna and they're so annoying", Scarlett said.

"My sisters are called Leela and Tegan", Peri said.

"I don't have any, well I might but I don't know who my dad is", Nico replied.

"Mine's complicated I have two brothers Max and Lewis and four sisters Dawn, Jude, Cindy and Mandy but I count Charlie and Oscar as brothers because I live with them and I'm adopted by Mrs Osborne", Tom said.

"I have one older Chardonnay-Alesha and three younger Chanel, Crystal and Bobby", Carla said.

"Yeah we're the McQueen's and we spread like a virus", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chardonnay-Alesha kissed Drew and Patrick came out and told him to come with him. Tom couldn't look at either Chardonnay-Alesha or Drew because he was scared of what one of them might do.

"Tom", Peri said.

Peri hugged Tom.


	38. Chapter 38

Peri came home and went into Leela's room where Leela was. Leela smiled at Peri and patted on her bed inviting Peri to come and sit with her. Leela smiled at her.

"How was school", Leela asked.

"We have a new girl in our form her name is Scarlett, she has five piercings", Peri replied.

"Yeah well don't get any ideas", Leela replied.

"Can Scarlett come round too so we can welcome her", Peri asked.

"You hardly know her", Leela replied.

"Please", Peri asked.

"Fine", Leela replied.

Peri left the room and went to her bedroom she couldn't wait until tomorrow when Anastasia, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Henrietta, Marilyn, Ocean, Scarlett and most importantly Tom were coming round. Peri made sure everything was ready.


	39. Chapter 39

Peri sat on the sofa waiting for her friends to come round and Leela agreed to answer the door. They got a knock on the door at eleven am Leela answered it and it was Marilyn.

"Your two minutes early", Peri said.

"It doesn't matter", Leela replied.

"Sorry", Marilyn said.

"No its fine, come in Marilyn", Leela said as Marilyn came in.

"Do I need to take my shoes off", Marilyn asked.

"No", Leela replied.

Marilyn smiled and sat next to Peri. A few minutes later Nico and Carla arrived. Leela smiled at the girls and let them in. Tom then arrived and Peri moved up so Tom could sit next to her.

"Just Chardonnay-Alesha and Scarlett to come", Peri said as someone knocked on the door.

A family were standing in front of Leela, a man with long black hair, a woman with short hair but longer at the front and three kids the oldest with a side plait and green dip dye, a boy about eight with black hair and a skull on his top and lastly a little girl who the man was holding with her hair which was long.

"We have got the right house haven't we", Bruce said.

"Sorry", Leela said.

"I'm Bruce, this is my wife Hannah and our children Scarlett, Donny and Rosanna", Bruce said.

"Leela that's Scarlett and her family", Peri replied.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry, come in Scarlett", Leela said.

"What time should we come pick her up", Hannah asked.

"About fourish", Leela said.

"Ok, behave yourself", Bruce said.

"We leaving Scarlett here yeah yeah", Donny asked excitedly.

"Yes we are leaving Scarlett here, say bye", Hannah said.

"Bye bye", Donny said as he walked off.

Rosanna hugged Scarlett and then Bruce picked her back up and they left. Scarlett awkwardly sat on the sofa. They were now just waiting for Chardonnay-Alesha. A knock was on the door but it was Tegan. Leela let her in and Tegan smiled at Peri and her friends. Ten minutes later a knock was on the door and finally it was Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Hello Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah what a lovely surprise", Leela said not expecting to see Tallulah.

"Is she a mother", Scarlett whispered.

"Yes", Tom replied.

"Oi mate thanks", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Anytime", Ziggy replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha pushed her pram in and put in next to Rose's pram and then took Tallulah out of it and put her next to Rose. The first thing Rose did was baby tackle her into a hug as she was excited to see her. Leela looked at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Ok what are you wearing", Leela asked.

"A pretty cat dress", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Ok, warning you now I won't be able to take you seriously with you wearing that", Leela said.

"Good job I'm a comedian in the making then", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chardonnay-Alesha sat on the sofa and looked at everyone. They smiled and didn't know what to do. For an hour they just sat their. Leela smiled and counted how many kids she had to make lunch for. After lunch they decided to gossip about school and of course Chardonnay-Alesha knew a lot.

"Apparently Lucy Hollis and Bradley Lucas go out", Carla said.

"She's like year eleven and his year eight gross",Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"That's fine if his parents are fine with it", Tom said.

"Why are you like this", Marilyn said.

Chardonnay-Alesha starts playing a backing track while everyone just looks at her.

"I am what I am  
>I am my own special creation<br>So come take a look  
>Give me the hook or the ovation<p>

It's my world  
>That I want to have a little pride in<br>My world  
>And it's not a place I have to hide in<p>

Life's not worth a dam till I can say  
>I am what I am<p>

(Chardonnay-Alesha clicks her fingers and dances)

I am what I am  
>I don't want praise I don't want pity<br>I bang my own drum  
>Some think it's noise I think it's pretty<p>

And so what if I love each sparkle and each bangle  
>Why not see things from a different angle<br>Your life is a shame  
>Till you can shout out I am what I am<p>

(Chardonnay-Alesha Dances)

I am what I am  
>And what I am needs no excuses<br>I deal my own deck  
>Sometimes the aces sometimes the deuces<p>

It's one life and there's no return and no deposit  
>One life so it's time to open up your closet<br>Life's not worth a damn till you can shout out  
>I am what I am<p>

I am what I am

(Chardonnay-Alesha badly dances)

"Sit down", Marilyn said.

"Oh shut up", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

(Chardonnay-Alesha continues dancing)

I am what I am

And what I am needs no excuses  
>I deal my own deck sometimes<br>The aces sometimes the deuces

It's one life and there's no return and no deposit  
>One life so it's time to open up your closet<br>Life's not worth a dam till you can shout out  
>I am what I am<p>

I am, I am, I am good  
>I am, I am, I am strong<br>I am, I am, I am worthy  
>I am, I am, I belong<p>

I am, I am  
>Whoo, whoo, whoo<br>I am

I am, I am, I am useful  
>I am, I am, I am true<br>I am, I am, somebody  
>I am as good as you<p>

Yes, I am", Chardonnay-Alesha sung.

Everyone just looked shocked and Tallulah sat clapping and giggling. What Chardonnay-Alesha was unaware about was that her mum Mercedes had just watched the whole thing. Carla started laughing when she saw her mums face. Chardonnay-Alesha sat down and just smiled.

"Well that was umm interesting", Mercedes said.

"How can we help you", Leela asked.

"After watching that, I honestly can't remember", Mercedes said.

"Does it include the teddy your holding", Tegan asked.

"Oh yeah, Tallulah dropped her favorite teddy", Mercedes said.

Mercedes left in embarrassment as everyone laughed, mainly because Chardonnay-Alesha had just found a way to shut Marilyn McQueen up. Carla was still in stitches and she had gone red.

"Chardonnay-Alesha you really are a legend", Tom said laughing.

"Well, I have my moments", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Oh my gosh, Carla has completely gone", Nico said watching her laugh.

"Your really funny", Scarlett said.

Everyone just looked at Carla who was in stitches.

**Authors notes: Song is I am what I am by Gloria Gaynor**


	40. Chapter 40

Drew walked up to Chardonnay-Alesha while she was in the park with her friends, they kissed and then Drew gave her an envelope and walked off. Nico came over and looked at the envelope.

"Open it", Nico said.

"The he just dumped me", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"If he has he obviously wasn't worth your time", Nico replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha opened the envelope to find an invitation to a party. Nico read it and wasn't too sure, she tried persuading her friend not to go but as always Chardonnay-Alesha didn't listen. Nico walked off and sat with Peri and Tom. A tear fell down her cheek which wasn't unnoticed by Tom.

"Are you ok", Tom asked.

"Fine", Nico replied.

"No your not, if you were fine you wouldn't be crying", Peri replied

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Nico replied.

"Have you two fallen out", Peri asked.

"No", Nico replied.

"Then what is it", Tom asked.

"Drew", Nico replied.

"What's he done", Tom asked.

"His invited her to a party, she's going to go, but I can feel, know she'll regret it", Nico replied.

"She'll probably change her mind", Tom said.

Nico gave a half smile, she knew Chardonnay-Alesha wasn't going to change her mind. They all sat there thinking about what they could do.


	41. Chapter 41

Tom went and knocked for Chardonnay-Alesha and Carla. Chanel answered the door and looked at Tom and Tom just looked at her and smiled as she just stared.

"You want something", Chanel asked.

"Your sisters in, Chardonnay-Alesha and Carla", Tom asked.

"Tweedle dee and tweedle dum its for you", Chanel said and walked off.

Chardonnay-Alesha and Carla walked over to the front door and waited for Tom to say why he was there. Chanel picked up a magazine and Theresa arrived home after picking up Kathleen-Angel from nursrey. Carla and Chardonnay-Alesha went outside to let Theresa through with her pram carrying Myra-Pocahontas.

"Do you want to come and hang out at mine", Tom asked.

"Yeah, let me get my stuff", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I promised Crystal I'd help her with her homework, sorry", Carla replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha left Tallulah with Carmel and then left with Tom. They then called for Peri but she wasn't in, it looked like it was just going to be Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha. Tom brought her in and Darren smiled.

"Only one friend today", Darren asked.

"Yeah, Carla is busy, Peri is out and I don't fancy knocking on Sienna's door just in case she wants to kidnap me again", Tom replied.

"Ok mate", Darren replied.

"Can I play", Charlie asked.

"Fine", Tom replied.

Charlie grabbed a xbox controller and he was the third player. Charlie smiled as he started to race against Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha. Tom wished that Peri could had been there as well. Darren brought Oscar in and gave him his play steering wheel and Oscar started to pretend he was driving. The time got on and Chardonnay-Alesha went into the bathroom and got changed for Drew's party. She came back out in a black tube dress and a pair of heels. Tom instantly knew what was now happening. Chardonnay-Alesha was going to Drew's party.

"When I'm older I want a girlfriend just like you because your pretty", Charlie said.

"Charlie", Tom said.

"Tom, it's fine. His a growing boy, girls are going to come up at some point", Chardonnay-Alesha said doing her make up. Chardonnay-Alesha smiled at Nancy and then made up an excuse.

"I have to go, it's Nana's celebration of her pay rise", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Aww tell her I say well done won't you", Nancy said.

"Err yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Darren let Chardonnay-Alesha out and Tom was arguing with Nancy but because it was Nancy she obviously wasn't listening to what Tom was trying to tell her. He kept trying but nothing was working.

"Tom, Chardonnay-Alesha is going home and that's final, you are not to catch up with her", Nancy said.

"Fine", Tom replied.


	42. Chapter 42

Chardonnay-Alesha arrived at Drew's party and the first thing he did was give her a beer. Everyone at Drew's biggest house party was older than Chardonnay-Alesha but she didn't care as long as she could spend time with Drew. Holly and Jason were in the corner drinking a sprite and a cider. Holly had the cider and Jason had the sprite.

"Aren't you drinking", Holly asked.

"No", Jason replied.

"Then I'll only have a cider so you won't feel alone", Holly replied.

"No Hols you don't have to", Jason replied.

"I want to, Drew is the coolest person in sixth form he picks on one of us he has to pick on both of us", Holly replied.

At home Tom was worrying about Chardonnay-Alesha, he could sense his friend was in danger unlike Nancy and Darren. He put Charlie to bed and read him a story that he had wrote at school today and then went into his bedroom. He heard Jack and Frankie come up and then Darren and Nancy. Tom went to sneek out but was caught by Esther.

"What are you doing", Esther asked.

"Esther you can't tell anyone", Tom replied.

"Ok, sightly worrying", Esther replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha I think she's in danger", Tom replied.

"What makes you say that", Esther asked.

"She hasn't gone home she's gone to Drew's I can sense it", Tom replied.

"Let me come with you", Esther replied.

"No Esther, you stay here", Tom said.

"You sure", Esther asked.

At the party Chardonnay-Alesha was drunk and Drew was loving it. He picked her up and carried her upstairs and into his bedroom. Chardonnay-Alesha smiled not knowing what was going on. Drew took his top off and Chardonnay-Alesha smiled.

"Oooo", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Tom went round to the McQueen's house and knocked on the door and Kathleen-Angel answered it which shocked Tom. Tom knelt down to her and smiled which made Kathleen-Angel smile back.

"Is your auntie Mercy in", Tom asked.

"Tom", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"Yeah I'm Chardonnay-Alesha and Carla's friend Tom", Tom replied.

"Kathleen-Angel", Theresa said grabbing hold of her.

"Tom", Kathleen-Angel said pointing at Tom.

"Tom, can we help you", Theresa asked.

"Where is Mercedes this is important", Tom replied.

"Alright keep your hair on...MERCEDES", Myra said and then shouted Mercedes.

"What", Mercedes replied coming down the stairs.

"Door", Myra replied.

Mercedes walked over to the door and was shocked to see Tom standing there without her daughter Chardonnay-Alesha. Mercedes looked around trying to find her and then looked at Tom. Mercedes looked at Myra and Myra instantly knew something was wrong.

"Love what's wrong", Myra asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, she's not with Tom", Mercedes replied.

"What", Myra asked.

"I thought she was at your house", Mercedes said shaking as John Paul tried calming her down.

"She got dressed up and told Darren and Nancy she was going to Nana's pay rise celebration, she's at a year twelve boy called Drew's house, his having a massive party", Tom said.

"Where does he live", Mercedes asked.

"Follow me", Tom replied.

John Paul got his coat ready to go with them but Myra stopped him which didn't make John Paul happy as he only wanted to go to step in if anything happened to Mercedes. He did know why he was stopped though, its because his a teacher at Hollyoaks high school and could get suspended if someone found out he went round Drew's house. Tom and Mercedes ran but Mercedes fell in her heels.

"You ok", Tom asked.

"Yeah", Mercedes replied.

Mercedes got up and continued to run to Drew's house. During the party Jason and Holly realized that Drew had gone missing but assumed he had probably gone out with his fake ID to buy more alcohol. Mercedes and Tom entered the house and it was a state. Holly realized Tom was here and then Jason noticed Mercedes.

"Trust Mercedes to turn up where there's alcohol", Jason said.

"Jason, I think there's more to it, she's with Tom", Carla replied.

"Holly have you seen her", Mercedes asked.

"Seen who", Jason asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Mercedes asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha's here", Jason asked.

All of a sudden Holly's face filled with worry, it suddenly hit her what Drew was probably doing, she felt sick and then physically threw up in the sink and then watered it down.

"Hols you ok, you only had a cider", Jason said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, I think Drew is having sex with Chardonnay-Alesha", Holly said.

Mercedes raced up them stairs and slammed open every door until she found her daughter. Jason, Holly and Tom had followed her up the stairs. Mercedes opened the last door and found Drew with her daughter and Mercedes was angry to the point Holly, Jason and Tom were all scared.

"Get away from my daughter", Mercedes said.

Drew didn't move he just laughed. Jason hugged Holly and Tom trying to comfort them.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER", Mercedes shouted.

Drew walked away and Chardonnay-Alesha pulled her dress back down with the help from Holly. Jason was disgusted at what Drew had just done. As Drew drunkenly walked out Jason looked at him.

"She's just a kid", Jason said.

Mercedes walked over to her daughter and Tom sat crying. Holly put her arm around Tom as Jason just watched. Chardonnay-Alesha threw up over Mercedes leggings and she wasn't happy.

"Chardonnay-Alesha these are my new leggings but well done for throwing up on idiots bed", Mercedes said.

Jason walked over and helped Mercedes bring Chardonnay-Alesha downstairs. Holly helped Tom go down and then they walked back to the village. Tom was still crying. Holly brought him home and Esther answered it and hugged Tom shocked. Jason and Mercedes finally arrived home with Chardonnay-Alesha and Chanel and Crystal started to cry.

"Hey it's ok", Theresa said.

"It's not, Chardonnay-Alesha isn't like that", Chanel said crying.

Carla hid behind a magazine. Crystal ran up to Phoebe and hugged her who came down after she herd chaos from downstairs. Phoebe bent down and hugged Crystal back and tried to cheer her up. Crystal cried on Phoebe and Myra had brought Chanel into a hug. Kathleen-Angel looked at Carla, she didn't really understand waht was going on but the words that came out of her mouth shocked everyone.

"It's ok to cry you know, I do it sometimes and then I feel better, if you cry you will then feel better", Kathleen-Angel said.

Carla broke down into tears and Kathleen-Angel hugged her. Mercedes and Jason brought her upstairs into her room and shut the door so she could go to sleep. Jason gave a half smile at Mercedes.

"You ok", Jason asked.

"Will be", Mercedes replied.

Jason left and at the Osborne's things weren't much better. Esther couldn't get Tom to tell her what was wrong. Nancy rolled over in her sleep and then got up to go and get a drink and just stared at both Esther and Tom and then realized Tom was crying. She drank her drink and then dealt with Tom and Esther.

"Tom, what's wrong", Nancy asked.

"If you don't tell her I will", Esther said.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on", Nancy replied.

"You promise not to get angry", Esther asked.

"Promise, now just tell me", Nancy replied.

"Tom went out and saved Chardonnay-Alesha from something terrible", Esther said.

"No, she was at home", Nancy replied.

"The reason why she was all dolled up was because she was going to a year twelves party", Esther replied.

Tom wiped his eyes and Nancy wished she had now listened to Tom when he said he was worried about Chardonnay-Alesha. Nancy hugged Tom and Esther smiled watching. Tom looked at Esther

"Thank you for being the best big sister", Tom said.

"Big sister", Esther quizzed.

"Your like a big sister to me", Tom replied.

"Is Chardonnay-Alesha safe", Nancy asked.

"Yes, Mercedes got her out", Tom replied.

Nancy smiled and put Tom to bed, he must had been tired as he fell asleep straight away. Nancy gave a half smile and turned out his light.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Chardonnay-Alesha woke up with her head banging and Myra sitting on her bed with water and paracetamol. Still half asleep Chardonnay-Alesha looked at the cot and realized Tallulah was missing. She shot up making her head worse.

"Tallulah is with John Paul", Myra replied.

"Where", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"To the shops", Myra replied.

Mercedes came in and Myra left Chardonnay-Alesha and Mercedes alone together. Mercedes was going to tell her daughter what had happened last night. Mercedes hugged her daughter and then began to explain everything that happened.

"You went to a party and a boy called Drew got you drunk, he then carried you into his bedroom and had sex with you. Tom came here and told me where you were and then once I arrived at the party Holly suddenly realized where you were and with Jason, Holly and Tom's help we got you out of that house", Mercedes said.

"Drunk", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yeah", Mercedes replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha looked down. She knew she must had been a state last night. Mercedes started to cry as she felt as if she had lost her daughter to a hopeless older boy who only wants sex. Mercedes wiped away her tears but Porsche walked in to check on Chardonnay-Alesha and then took her cousin into a hug. Mercedes cried on Porsche and Porsche hugged her tightly. Mercedes wiped her eyes and Porsche made sure that she was alright.

"You upset your sisters last night", Mercedes said.

"What about Bobby", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"No he was asleep", Mercedes replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha went down stairs to find Carla, Chanel and Crystal to apolligise to them for frightening them. Carla looked up and then so did Chanel and Crystal. They didn't know what to do or say.

"I'm sorry about last night, you shouldn't had seen me in that state", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"It wasn't the big sister we know", Crystal said.

"Sorry", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal hugged and made up.


	44. Chapter 44

Chardonnay-Alesha went to school the next day and Tom smiled at her, Chardonnay-Alesha gave a half smile back and just went inside. Peri looked at Tom as she was expecting Chardonnay-Alesha to stand with them. Tom smiled at Peri as she looked worried.

"Peri what's wrong", Tom asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha walked past us", Peri replied.

"She's probably feeling a little rough", Tom replied.

"Why", Peri asked.

"It's personal", Tom replied.

Peri started to worry even more about Chardonnay-Alesha. The bell went and everyone went to class. Peri turned around to talk to her friend as she wanted to know what Tom knows. Peri smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha and then they started talking for a while.

"Why did you walk past us", Peri asked.

"Long story", Chardonnay-Alesha.

"We have fifteen minutes", Peri replied.

"Well Drew had a party, both got drunk, had sex, then a hangover", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Oh", Peri replied.

"And had to have help getting home by Tom, Holly, Jason and mum", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri looked at Tom and he didn't really know what to do or say. Scarlett was sitting at the back with Marilyn as they looked at each other after hearing what had happened. Nico just looked at Chardonnay-Alesha shocked. Nancy came in and smiled at her class. Everyone went quiet and then Nancy began the register. Tom whispered to Peri and they then giggled. The bell went and Tom went to Geography and Peri went to dance.


	45. Chapter 45

The day quickly ended and Peri went home with Chardonnay-Alesha. Carla was walking behind with Chanel. They arrived home and Theresa opened the door. They entered and Chanel went to her room and got changed into her jean's, green top and pink hoodie. Peri followed Chardonnay-Alesha upstairs and they sat and gossiped in her bedroom. Tallulah was with Myra and Matthew and Myra-Pocahontas in town.

"Your room is cool", Peri said.

In town Myra bumped into Leela, Leela smiled at Matthew, Tallulah and Myra-Pocahontas. Myra and Leela decided to go round town together and talk about Peri and Crystal's autism. Tallulah sat giggling while Matthew just stared at her. Leela smiled as she watched, Tallulah threw Matthew's blanket on the floor and Leela picked it back up and put it back on Matthew.

"Tallulah, Matthew didn't throw yours", Myra said.

Tallulah giggled and then gave herself hiccups. Matthew laughed every time Tallulah hiccuped. Tallulah began to cry so Myra lifted her out of the middle seat and Leela pushed the buggy. Tallulah cried on Myra as she tried to comfort her.

"I know, hiccups are bad aren't they", Myra said.

Myra walked round carrying Tallulah for a while, her big brown eyes were looking everywhere. An old school friend of Myra's saw Tallulah and smiled. Leela awkwardly smiled as Myra and Rebecca stood talking for a while.

"She's beautiful, which one of your children is she? Jacqui, Mercedes, Tina, Carmel, John Paul or Michaela's", Rebecca asked.

"She's my great granddaughter, Mercedes daughter Chardonnay-Alesha's daughter", Myra replied.

"Oh right, never realized you had grown up grandchildren", Rebecca said.

"She's a teen mum", Myra replied.

"Oh, well it happens", Rebecca replied.

"Yeah, how are your kids", Myra asked.

"Cliff is doing really well, Wendy is a paramedic and Dave has just graduated from university", Rebecca replied.

"Aww", Myra replied.

"Cliff a few weeks back made me a proud grandmother again making me a grandmother to six beautiful grandchildren", Rebecca replied.

"How are they", Myra asked.

"Katrina started high school. Miranda is school council for year four, she was really proud. Jonathon has started school, Lucy is a healthy baby. Wendy's son Gavin is doing amazing at school, his in top set for everything and Dave's daughter Freya has started playgroup, she enjoys it", Rebecca said.

"Aww well, that's nice", Myra replied.

"Katrina, Miranda, Gavin, Jonathon, Freya and Lucy are my grandchildren in order of birth", Rebecca said.

"Phoebe, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel, Crystal, Max, Bobby and Matthew are mine", Myra replied.

Myra and Leela got on with town and put Tallulah back in her buggy. As they walked on the sat on a bench and Myra turned the buggy so she could see the kids, she smiled at Matthew, Tallulah and Myra-Pocahontas. Leela smiled and then started a conversation with Myra.

"Do you find it hard to cope when Crystal has an off moment", Leela asked.

"She doesn't really have them unless something of hers has been moved", Myra replied.

"Peri cries and screams", Leela replied.

"So does Crystal", Myra replied.

"Its just hard", Leela said.

"The autism makes Peri who she is, its a gift from God", Myra replied.

Leela smiled and Myra.


	46. Chapter 46

Tom and Peri went to the park and they had a picnic with just the two of them. Tom had made all of the food ready as he wanted to make the picnic special for Peri. Tom checked he had everything and then went to knock for Peri. He had also put every song by the vamps on his phone so they could listen to the vamps for the whole time. He arrived at Peri's house and knocked for her.

"Bye", Peri said.

"Have fun", Leela replied.

Tom and Peri got on the bus and then got off outside the park and went and found a good spot to have their picnic in. Peri and Tom walked around for ages until Peri found the perfect spot. They sat down and Tom got out some cups and the first think that came to Peri's mind was the cup song. Peri and Tom put their cups upside down and started singing the cup song.

"I got my ticket for the long way round  
>Two bottles of whiskey for the way<br>And I sure would like some sweet company  
>And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say<p>

When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>You're gonna miss me by my hair<br>You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<p>

When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>You're gonna miss me by my walk<br>You're gonna miss me talk, oh  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<p>

I got my ticket for the long way round  
>The one with the prettiest of views<br>It's got mountains  
>It's got rivers<br>It's got sights to give you shivers  
>But it sure would be prettier with you<p>

When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>You're gonna miss me by my walk<br>You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<p>

When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>You're gonna miss me by my hair<br>You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh  
>Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone<p>

When I'm gone  
>When I'm gone<br>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
>You're gonna miss me by my walk<br>You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone", Tom and Peri sung.<p>

Peri got in the muddle with the cup before it even got to the chorus so decided just to sing it instead leaving Tom to do the cup and sing. Tom smiled at Peri and she smiled back and then kissed his cheek.

"Your good at singing", Peri said.

"So are you", Tom replied.

"No and Carla McQueen is amazing at singing", Peri said.

"No, Carla has super powers, she's that good", Tom replied.

Tom and Peri both started laughing and started listening to the Vamps as they ate a strawberry jam sandwich. After lunch they both laid on the blanket and started talking about their fiends at school.

"Nico is so kind", Peri said.

"She's alright, she does get you in trouble", Tom replied.

"But she's still my friend", Peri said.

"Yeah", Tom replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is just amazing, never fails to make me laugh", Peri said.

"I know, when she out smartened Marilyn and told Nancy exactly what she thought of her teaching", Tom said.

"That was funny", Peri replied.

"Carla is lovely, she so talented and she is always there for anyone", Tom said.

"She's kind", Peri replied.

"Anastasia is kind", Tom said.

"But quiet", Peri said.

"Kind and quiet", Tom replied.

"Henrietta is the same", Peri said.

"Yeah", Tom replied.

"Ocean is feisty but in a good way", Peri said.

"When she pushed that boy over on her first day", Tom said.

"She sort of scares me", Peri said.

"Your not the only one", Tom replied.

They got on to Marilyn and none of them really knew what to say about her because of the way she is. They wanted to say something nice about her but the problem is Marilyn can be quite self centered and selfish. Tom and Peri were puzzled over what to say about her until Peri finally thought of something, it was random but still a fact.

"Marilyn has nice hair sometimes", Peri said.

"Suppose", Tom replied.

"Scarlett is nice", Peri said.

"She blanked me on her first day", Tom replied.

"She was scared", Peri replied.

"How does Patrick let her and Ocean get away with them piercings", Tom asked.

"No idea", Peri replied.

It was getting late so Tom and Peri packed the picnic and then got back on the bus and went home, before going home they kissed and hugged. They spent another five minutes together after enjoying their day out.

**Authors note: The song is Cup song from Pitch Perfect (Iv'e never seen the film :/)**


	47. Chapter 47

Trevor invited Crystal round for dinner and Grace instantly knew what the dinner table topic would be tonight, fish. Grace smiled at Trevor as he brought Crystal round. Crystal went straight over to Trevor's fish tank and watched the fish swim.

"Can I feed them", Crystal asked.

"Sure", Trevor replied.

Trevor got out the fish food and Crystal fed them. After they fed them they sat on the sofa and started talking about angel fish. Trevor and Crystal then went out and Grace was just left alone. Trevor took his van and Crystal to a pet store and they went over to the fish. Trevor called a man over to help him. In the shop Crystal loved looking at the fish. Trevor brought some clown fish and some blue fish and brought them home. He arranged a new tank and put them in.

"Trevor", Grace said.

"Yes", Trevor answered.

"Why have you brought finding Nemo into my house", Grace asked.

"Because they are so pretty", Trevor replied.

"But you have just brought Nemo and Dory to my house with they're fish friends", Grace replied.

Trevor and Crystal stood smiling at the fish while Grace started cooking the roast they were having tonight. Nana came round to do the cleaning, Grace smiled at her and Crystal couldn't wait to show her the new tank.

"Look Nana", Crystal said.

"That's pretty", Nana said.

"It's finding Nemo", Grace replied.

"Bobby likes that", Nana replied.

"Marlena you just need to dust today", Grace said.

Nana got on with the dusting while Trevor and Crystal watched a documentary about fish. Crystal wrote down notes as Trevor was really interested. During the break Trevor realized one of his fish had died.

"My fish", Trevor said holding it.

"It's ok uncle Trevor, she's swimming in the big tank in the sky now", Crystal replied.

Grace just looked at them weirdly as she paid Nana. Nana left Grace and Trevor's and went home. Grace took the chicken out of the oven and peeled the skin off. Trevor then had another idea which involve leaving Grace at home. They went to a pet shop and Crystal chose a fish tank and some fish. They then drove back and Crystal couldn't wait to start her own fish tank at Trevor's house. Trevor set it up and then Crystal put her fish in.

"They're Goldie, Grace, Trevor and TJ", Crystal said.

Grace laid all the food out on the table and Trevor sat next to Crystal leaving Grace to sit on her own. Crystal smiled as she helped herself to the food.


	48. Chapter 48

The next day Tom found Chardonnay-Alesha sitting on her own at school, he decided to join her. As he sat down she didn't even look at him which made him a little worried. At first he stared into space with her, after five minutes he got bored and looked at her. He didn't know what to say at first so just went with what came out of his mouth first.

"You ok", Tom asked.

"Not really", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"What's wrong", Tom asked.

"Long story", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Please tell me, I want to help", Tom replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha just sat there. Tom didn't really know what to do. He continued sitting with her and just looked into the space. Tom had a rough idea that this could be because of Drew. Tom was desperate to know, he hates seeing his friends upset. Tom looked at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"What's so bad, what's the worst it could be", Tom asked.

"There are worse things I could do than go with a boy or two  
>Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy and no good<br>I suppose it could be true but there are worse things I could do

I could flirt with all the guys smile at them and bat my eyes  
>Press against them when we dance, make them think they stand a chance<br>Then refuse to see it through that's a thing I'd never do

I could stay home every night wait around for  
>Take cold showers everyday and throw my life away<br>On a dream that won't come true

I could hurt someone like me, out of spite or jealousy  
>I don't steal and I don't lie but I can feel and I can cry<br>A fact I'll bet you never knew but to cry in front of you  
>That's the worst thing I could do", Chardonnay-Alesha sung.<p>

"If you cried in front of me, I'd hug you", Tom replied.

"Really", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yeah, your my mate", Tom replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha broke down into tears and Tom quickly hugged her. He hated seeing his friends cry.

**Authors note: Song is There are worse things I could do from Grease**


	49. Chapter 49

Tom and Peri went to class and they sat together in Maths. Chardonnay-Alesha sat wiping away her mascara stains. Tom had a lot of explaining to do if Nancy saw the stains on his blazer. The lesson began and this time Chardonnay-Alesha managed to distract Tom with out even trying. She let out a squeaky hiccup making Tom laugh. It was only one but Tom still found it funny. Maths quickly finished and they met up with Peri, Carla, Scarlett and Nico.

"Anastasia, Henrietta and Ocean's baby sister has been born", Nico said.

"Nana's a nannie again", Carla said.

"Tinkerbelle Lily Rose Daisy McQueen-Peters", Nico replied.

"What a name", Tom said.

"Trust me, my family can do worse, Myra-Pocahontas Regina Madonna Savage-McQueen", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Ok that's true", Tom replied.

"Tinkerbelle is going to be in Myra-Pocahontas, Minnie and Joe Junior's yeah group", Peri said.

"Interesting class that would be with Myra-Pocahontas, Minnie, Joe Junior and Tinkerbelle in it", Carla replied.

"So now Juliette has Lillia, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean, Wednesday, Paris and Tinkerbelle", Peri asked.

"Yep", Carla replied.

Carla got a phone call and went and answered it in the toilets. She sat on the toilet crying as her secret boyfriend had just dumped her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell Chardonnay-Alesha or Chanel because all they'd do is ask questions about why she never told them. Scarlett hugged Carla and Peri walked in with Nico.

"Carla", Nico said.

Carla just continued to cry. Peri went and got Chardonnay-Alesha which is the last thing Carla wanted. Peri walked back in with Chardonnay-Alesha and of course she demanded answers. Carla just looked at her.

"Who is he", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"It doesn't matter", Scarlett replied.

"What if a boy breaks Rosanna's heart or a girl breaks Donny's heart", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"That's different", Scarlett replied.

Carla still didn't tell Chardonnay-Alesha who he was. The bell rang and instead of going to class Carla bunked off.


	50. Chapter 50

When Carla bunked she went to a garage where her boyfriend helps out. The garage is in town. She smashed the windows of a car in anger and then looked at what she had done. She then ran into the park and sat on a bench. She wiped her eyes and knew their was only one thing that would get her through the break up and that was to sing.

"I bust the windows out your car,  
>And, no, it didn't mend my broken heart.<br>I'll probably always have these ugly scars,  
>But right now, I don't care about that part.<p>

I bust the windows out your car  
>After I saw you laying next to her.<br>I didn't wanna, but I took my turn.  
>I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn.<p>

I must admit it helped a little bit  
>To think of how you'd feel when you saw it.<br>I didn't know that I had that much strength,  
>But I'm glad you see what happens when-<p>

You see you can't just play with people's feelings.  
>Tell them you love them and dont mean it<br>You'll probably say that it was juvenile,  
>But I think that I deserve to smile.<p>

I bust the windows out your car.  
>You know I did it cause I left my mark.<br>Wrote my initials with a crowbar  
>And then I drove off into the dark<p>

I bust the windows out your car.  
>You should feel lucky that was all I did<br>After 5 whole years of this bull****.  
>Gave you all of me and you played with it<p>

I must admit it helped a little bit  
>To think of how you'd feel when you saw it.<br>I didn't know that I had that much strength,  
>But I'm glad you see what happens when-<p>

You see you can't just play with people's feelings.  
>Tell them you love them and dont mean it<br>You probably say that it was juvenile,  
>But I think that I deserve to smile.<p>

I bust the windows out your car,  
>But it don't come back to my broken heart.<br>You could never feel how I felt that day.  
>Until it happens, baby, you dont know pain.<p>

Oh, yeah, I did it. You should know it.  
>I aint sorry. You deserved it.<br>After what you did to me,  
>You deserved it. I ain't sorry no, no<p>

You broke my heart, so I broke your car.  
>You caused me pain, so I did the same.<br>Even though what you did to me was much worse,  
>I had to do something to make you hurt.<p>

Oh, but why am I still crying?  
>Why am I the one who's still crying?<br>Oh, oh, you really hurt me, baby.  
>You really, really hurt me, baby.<p>

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Now, watch me you.<br>Now, watch me you.  
>I bust the windows out your car", Carla sung.<p>

Carla sat alone in the park. She knew she had to get back to school. She walked back, it took longer but it gave her time to think about what had happened. SHe suddenly realized that he obviously wasn't the one and started smiling again.

**Authors note: Song is Bust your windows by Jazmine Sullivan**


	51. Chapter 51

Chardonnay-Alesha, Mercedes, Porsche and Theresa all went to town and Theresa brought pregnancy tests. She gave one to Mercedes, Porsche and Chardonnay-Alesha and kept one to herself. They went into the toilets in Boots and took the tests. They had to wait ten minutes. Ten minutes dragged as they waited. They were all nervous about the result. The tests came back all positive.

"Myra-Pocahontas is only a month old", Theresa said.

"You'll be fine", Porsche replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha was shocked, she couldn't believe she was pregnant again. She had planned her life out so Tallulah would be a lot older than her younger siblings but it was going to just be about eighteen months between them. Mercedes just looked at hers. She was pregnant with Freddie Roscoe's baby after their short relationship they had. They all went back to the village to tell the baby's fathers. Porsche sat next to Lockie.

"We're becoming parents", Porsche said.

"That's excellent", Lockie replied putting his hand on Porsche's stomach.

Theresa went to find Dodger to tell him. She eventually found him outside the fish and chip shop, she had no idea how she was going to break this news to him considering their daughter Myra-Pocahontas is only a month old and she's going to be a big sister. Theresa took a deep breath and walked over.

"Dodger", Theresa said.

"Yeah", Dodger replied.

"You know when we went to the Loft and we both got drunk, well I'm pregnant", Theresa said.

Dodger looked up he didn't know what to say, it was quite a bit to take in as he had only reacantly become a dad a month ago to Myra-Pocahontas. Dodger smiled at Theresa and she smiled back.

"I'll help you", Dodger replied.

Mercedes found Freddie in the loft with Grace. Grace smiled at Mercedes as she went and told Freddie the news about him becoming a dad. Freddie looked up and Grace left them in private.

"I'm pregnant, with your baby", Mercedes said.

"Im a daddy", Freddie said happily.

Freddie got straight on to the phone and called his mum and brothers to tell them the news. Joe was happy foe him and the fact now his son Joe Junior will have a play mate for when he grows up and the brothers can compere who's child is cleverest. Chardonnay-Alesha told Peri about her pregnancy.

"I'm pregnant, again", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Does Drew know", Peri asked.

"No", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"You should tell him", Peri replied.

"Suppose", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"We'll all come with you, Tom, Carla, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean, Marilyn, Nico and me of course", Peri said.

"Ok", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri hugged Chardonnay-Alesha.


	52. Chapter 52

Tom met up with Peri and they sat in the village. They didn't say much too each other. They looked at each other and Tom took a deep breath and then looked at Peri.

"Nancy's pregnant, I'm excited about becoming a big brother, but I'd like a little sister, don't get me wrong I love Charlie and Oscar but a little sister would compete the family", Tom said.

"Sisters are annoying", Peri replied.

"The McQueen's get on fine and they're sisters", Tom replied.

"Leela is alright, its annoying because she always tells me what to do and Tegan can be annoying", Peri replied.

"Charlie always wants to play xbox or go shop with me, Oscar's still cute", Tom replied.

Peri whispered a secret in Tom's ear. He already knew Leela wouldn't be too happy if she found out Tegan was pregnant with Ziggy's baby. Tom and Peri hugged. They then went and sat on the swings in the playground. As they sat down they spoke about what they could do in the holiday's. Peri hiccuped and looked embarrassed so Tom handed her his bottle of water. Peri drank half of the bottle and then gave the water back.

"Your hiccups are cute", Tom said.

"No they're not", Peri replied.

Tom laughed and so did Peri. Charlie ran over to Tom crying and Tom was desperate to know what was wrong with him. Charlie hugged Tom as Peri just looked at him unsure what to do.

"Charlie, what's wrong", Tom asked.

"I didn't do it", Charlie replied crying.

"Didn't do what", Tom asked.

"Make him hit me", Charlie replied.

"Who has hit you", Tom asked.

Charlie went quiet and Tom was getting angry, he wasn't angry because Charlie wasn't answering him, it was because someone had hit his younger brother for no reason. Crystal and Leah started telling Tom what he looked like.

"He has ginger hair, freckles, blue eyes, glasses", Crystal said.

"Wearing a blue top, jeans and trainers", Leah replied.

"Smelt a bit", Crystal said.

"Think his name is Norman Johnson", Leah replied.

Charlie stopped crying and Crystal and Leah made sure he was ok. Peri just stood awkwardly as she wasn't to sure what to do. Leah hugged Charlie and Crystal just watched. Tom smiled.

"Do you need my sister Chardonnay-Alesha to do anything", Crystal asked.

"No, Charlie's fine, aren't you", Tom quickly said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is fine at home", Charlie said.

Crystal looked up at Peri.


	53. Chapter 53

**Authors note: In my fic Tegan is pregnant with Ziggy's baby**

Peri arrived home and was excited as she was cooking the dinner tonight, a three meal course. Tom was also having dinner with them which made it even more special for Peri. Leela and Tegan smiled as Peri started cooking. Leela looked at Tom and smiled. Cameron knocked on the door and Peri answered it.

"Room for one more", Cameron asked.

Peri let him in and hugged him. Cameron sat with Leela and they kissed. Peri continued to make the starter. Tom awkwardly just sat there. Tom got up and helped Peri with the starter. Cameron was getting bored so decided to make a joke.

"Hurry up, Im getting hungry, might waste away", Cameron said.

Peri and Tom just laughed. After ten minutes they dished the prawn cocktail and Tegan's mushroom soup up and put it on the table. Tom and Peri sat together and then they started eating. Leela and Cameron loved it while Tegan threw up. Peri started to cry.

"Pez, it's not your cooking, its the little one, him or her don't agree", Tegan replied.

"Yeah well you didn't have to throw up in front of her", Cameron replied.

"Will you both just shut up and eat this lush dinner Peri has cooked", Leela said.

Tegan and Cameron looked at each other and then sat down. Peri wiped her eyes and they all started eating again. Peri then went and cooked a tuna pasta bake for the main course. After ten minutes Peri laid it out. Everyone enjoyed the pasta bake.

"This is amazing", Tegan said.

"Thank you", Peri replied.

Peri then got the desert, a chocolate melt in the middle chocolate cake. Leela took one mouth full and instantly knew she was in heaven. Peri smiled as everyone enjoyed it. After dinner Peri and Tom filled up the dish washer. They turned it on and then kissed.

"I love you", Tom said.

"I love you more", Peri replied.


	54. Chapter 54

The next day at school Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha had drama first. They were carrying on with their pieces. Peri started off with her dance with the music playing and Chardonnay-Alesha watched her. They then did their acting piece. The bell then rang and they got their bags and left the classroom. Peri looked at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Do you want to tell Drew about the you know what", Peri asked.

"You can say pregnancy and suppose", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

They went outside and met up with Tom, Nico, Carla and Scarlett. Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean and Marilyn were all at the canteen buying food. Peri smiled at Tom and made up an excuse for her and Chardonnay-Alesha to leave.

"I need to see Mr Blake", Peri said.

"Let me come", Tom said.

"Tom, its for Chardonnay-Alesha", Peri replied.

"Ok", Tom replied.

Tom hugged and kissed Peri and then she left with Chardonnay-Alesha. Nico looked at Tom as they watched the girls walk inside. Nico sat down and then accidentally hurt herself after her operation for her kidney transplant. Tom was worried when he saw Nico in pain.

"I'm fine, I just need to be careful", Nico said.

"Ok, if you need help at lunch we are all here", Tom replied.

"Mr Blake isn't in today", Nico replied.

"So why did Peri say she was going to see him", Tom asked.

"Maybe she wants to have some alone time just with Chardonnay-Alesha", Nico replied.

"Yeah", Tom replied.

Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha found Drew and both looked at him. Chardonnay-Alesha wasn't too sure what to say. Chardonnay-Alesha looked at Peri and Peri smiled encouraging her to go over and tell Drew about the pregnancy. Chardonnay-Alesha took a deep breath and then walked over with Peri. Peri stood watching from a distance. Drew saw Chardonnay-Alesha and Holly and Jason saw Peri. Holly and Jason walked over to Peri.

"What's going on", Jason asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha's pregnant with Drew's baby", Peri replied.

Holly looked shocked, she'd herd a rumor about Drew but wasn't sure if she should tell Chardonnay-Alesha it or not. The rumor is that Drew already has three children with different girls. The problem with rumors are they're not always true but something about this rumor made Holly believe it is true. Holly just watched as Chardonnay-Alesha walked over. Drew looked at her.

"Yes", Drew asked.

"You know that party you had", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Yeah, it was sick", Drew replied.

"Well when we had sex, I'm pregnant", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Your also dumped", Drew said.

Drew walked off laughing as Chardonnay-Alesha stood hurt. Holly walked over to her with Jason and Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha broke down into tears. Peri hugged Chardonnay-Alesha and Holly and Jason couldn't believe how horrible Drew had been. Jason handed Chardonnay-Alesha a tissue from his pack of tissues while Holly looked at him.

"Mum makes me bring them ok", Jason replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha wiped her eyes with the tissue and Peri walked her back to their friendship group. Nico saw Chardonnay-Alesha crying and got Tom's attention. Carla was worried about her twin sister and ran over to hug her. Tom walked over to Peri ans Scarlett stayed with Nico. Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean and Marilyn had gone to art instead of break and just came outside for a snack.

"Why's Chardonnay-Alesha crying", Tom asked.

"Drew dumped her", Peri replied.

Carla was hugging her sister tightly and Nancy came over after seeing Chardonnay-Alesha crying. Chardonnay-Alesha wanted to stay with Carla and Nancy respected her wishes. Carla smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha as she stopped crying.

"You will be an amazing mummy, Tallulah is happy", Carla said.

Chardonnay-Alesha just agreed and smiled. Peri smiled at Tom and then the bell went for next lesson.


	55. Chapter 55

Tom sat next to Peri in history, they sat in silence at first and then Tom finally spoke up saying what he wanted to say. He looked at Peri.

"Why did you lie", Tom asked.

"Lie about what", Peri asked.

"Seeing Mr Blake", Tom replied.

"Well, Chardonnay-Alesha needed to tell Drew about her pregnacy, I didn't want her to do it alone and she didn't want to be croweded, sorry Tom", Peri said.

"It's ok", Tom replied.

Tom and Peri smiled at each other and then got on with the work they had been set. They then had to work in pairs. Peri smiled as Tom said his ideas. Peri then said her ideas. History soon finished and it was now lunch time.

"I'm going to meet Chardonnay-Alesha outside her business class", Peri said.

"Ok", Tom replied.

"You can come too", Peri said.

"Where's Carla, Scarlett, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean and Marilyn then", Tom asked.

"Carla had music, Scarlett has graphics, Anastasia and Henrietta had study plus, Ocean had computing with Nico and Marilyn had RE", Peri answered.

Tom and Peri walked out of history and went outside to stand outside the building that Chardonnay-Alesha is in. She eventually came out and then they all went to buy lunch. Tom stood in the dinner line while Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha were in the sub queue. Nancy joined them so the dinner lady told her something.

"As you're staff you can come straight to the front", A dinner lady said.

"I'm lining up behind the students, if I went to the shop and Chardonnay-Alesha was there I wouldn't push in so I'm not doing it now", Nancy replied.

"Out of everyone in this room you choose me to be your example", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"You are in front of me. Anyway you ok now", Nancy replied.

"Yeah I'm fine", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri got to the front and she got tuna, cucumber, sweetcorn, cheese and mayonnaise in her sub. Chardonnay-Alesha got what Nico likes to call a Chardonnay-Alesha special as she got; chicken, carrot, gherkin, cucumber, sweetcorn, cheese and ketchup. Nancy just got a simple cheese and cucumber sub. Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha found a seat and Nancy walked past smiling at them. Five minutes later Tom came through with pizza and chips with a chocolate milkshake to drink.

"Tom", Peri said.

Tom sat next to Peri and then Nico came through with a bagette and a banana milkshake. She got a packet of crisps out of her bag and a banana.

"What's in your bagette", Peri asked.

"Cheese", Nico replied.

Carla came over with her spaghetti bononaise. Soon after Marilyn came over with her lunch box and sat down. Marilyn had a prawn sandwich, packet of crisps, a yoghurt, banana, strawberries and a bottle of water to drink. Anastasia, Henrietta and Ocean were all in the canteen. Scarlett came over with her sub, she got tuna, cucumber, onion and sweetcorn in it. Anastasia came out first with a ham sandwich and a zing. Henrietta brought a jacket potato with cheese and beans and Ocean had chosen a pizza. They all sat and ate lunch together.


	56. Chapter 56

**Peri's P.O.V in her daily routine **

I wake up at seven thirty in the morning and go down stairs for breakfast. I say hello to Rose and then eat my coco pops and toast. I then go upsairs and get dressed and brush my teeth.

"Tom's arrived", Leela says.

Leela always shouts up the stairs telling me that. About five minutes later she does it again but of course it's a different friend this time.

"Chardonnay-Alesha's arrived", Leela says.

I come down and then ask them if they want any toast before leaving. They always reply with the same answer but it's polite to ask. I then walk to school with them and we meet Nico, Carla and Scarlett. We then all walk in together and take our seats in form. I sit with Tom. Nancy then comes in and takes the register.

"Morning", Nacy always says that.

Today is Wednesday, that's funny as Anastasia, Henrietta and Ocean have a younger sister called Wednesday. My first lesson is dance. I walk over to it with Carla. We both arrive at dance and then wait for the teacher to arrive as we need to get changed into our PE kits. I get changed and then sit down next to Carla. The teacher takes the register and then takes us to the sports hall. As normal before the lesson Gary and Rihanna are showing off. Marilyn then walks in, she always works with Gary. They started the music with was Tragedy by Steps.

"5, 6, 7, 8", The teacher says.

The lesson finishes and I go to get changed. Me and Carla then went outside. We snuck off and went to sit where always do. The bell rang and Tom, Chardonnay-Alesha, Nico, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean, Marilyn and Scarlett walk over. Me and Tom kiss as always.

"Eww", Scarlett says everytime.

I'd quite like a family like hers. Her parents Bruce and Hannah are happily married and they have three kids Scarlett, Donny and Rosanna. I think thats sweet.

The bell went we all now have science. I'm in the same class as everyone so it's fun. We were watching a video today. After the video I did my work. The bell rang and it was lunch. I got what I always get a sub. I sat with Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha today. The others were all in the choir.

After lunch I had drama. I worked with Chardonnay-Alesha. The lesson went quickly. I then went home.

At home Tegan welcomes me home as Leela has gone out. I go into my room for a few hours and text Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Dinner", Tegan calls.

I go down stairs and eat my dinner. After dinner I sit with Tegan and we watch the simpsons and then I go and get ready for bed having a bath at six thirty. I then go to bed at nine.


	57. Chapter 57

**Christmas at the Lomax's**

Leela woke up crying as it was the first Christmas without her parents Sam and Danny. Cameron woke up and hugged her as Tegan was in Peri's room hugging her. This Christmas was going to hard for all of them. Ste was coming over and so is Amy, Leah and Lucas. Leela went to the toilet and took a pregnancy test. She knew she shouldn't had slept with both Ziggy and Cameron two weeks ago but it happened. The test came back positive and Leela didn't know what do do. She walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Peri.

"Shall we open the presents", Leela asked.

"Yeah", Peri replied.

Cameron was having a lay in. Leela, Tegan, Peri and Rose all walked down stairs and opened their present's. Tegan picked up the present which said it was from Rose. Tegan smiled and opened it.

"Rose chose it herself", Peri said.

Tegan walked over to her daughter and picked her up and hugged her. Tegan loved her new impulse. Peri had presents from Tom, Chardonnay-Alesha and Nico. She opened the one from Tom first and got some lipstick and perfumes. She then opened the present from Nico and got a charlie pink body spray set. She then opened the one from Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah. As soon as Peri saw what it was she screamed in happiness.

"THE VAMPS", Peri said excited about her new CD.

"You'll have to say a big thank you to Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah", Leela said.

Peri called up Chardonnay-Alesha to thank her for her new CD. She then called Nico to thank her for giving her the charlie pink body sprays. The last person she thanked was Tom. Leela smiled watching Peri talk to Tom. She then opened the present from Ste, he had brought her a dress. Next was from Rose, it was a family guy annual. Next was Tegan's present, Tegan had got her a new top. The last present was from Leela, Peri opened it and it was a pink CD player. Peri hugged Leela as she was so happy.

"Thank you", Peri said.

"It's ok", Leela replied.

Ste knocked on the door and Tegan let him in. Ste smiled as he walked in. He was excited this year as he was spending Christmas with Amy, Leah and Lucas. Leela smiled at Ste and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"No John Paul", Tegan asked.

"No, John Paul and Matthew are bravely spending Christmas with the McQueen's", Ste replied.

"Ok", Leela replied.

Cameron eventually got out of bed and came down stairs and gave Leela, Tegan, Peri and Rose their presents. Leela opened hers and it was a little black box, she opened the box and inside was a beautiful necklace. Cameron walked over and put the necklace on her. Tegan got a pair of shoes which Peri laughed at. Peri opened her present and it was tickets to see the Vamps.

"TICKETS TO SEE THE VAMPS CONCERT", Peri shouted excitedly.

"You can take a friend", Cameron said showing her the third ticket.

"It's out of Chardonnay-Alesha and Tom", Peri replied.

"Don't mind who I take, as long as they have a good time", Cameron said.

Tegan helped Rose open her present and inside was a pram and a doll. Tegan wasn't sure about the pram as it looked expensive but Cameron persuaded her to let Rose enjoy her new pram. Tegan smiled as Rose looked at the doll Peri had got her.

"Thank you", Tegan said.

A knock was on the door and Ste rushed to open it. Ste smiled as he saw Amy, Leah and Lucas standing in front of him. Ste hugged Leah and Lucas and then invited him in. Leah walked over to Ste and Lucas followed.

"Daddy, Father Christmas got me and Lucas presants ", Leah said.

"Wow, what did you get", Ste asked.

"Frozen on DVD and a barbie, see", Leah said showing Ste her new barbie.

"And you Lucas", Ste asked.

"Couloring pencils and an action man", Lucas replied.

Ste gave Leah and Lucas their presents. Leah opened hers and it was a barbie horse to go with her barbie. Leah was excited and Leela opened it for her. Lucas opened his and he got a colouring book to go with his pencils.

"Wow", Amy said.

"Mummy, daddy got me a horse", Leah said.

"Yeah", Amy replied.

Leela gave Leah her new barbie horse and Leah played with it on the floor and Lucas did a colouring in his book. Rose crawled over and sat with Lucas. Lucas gave her a pencil and she scribbled in his book. Once Rose had god bored Lucas wrote Rose under it and Tegan took a photo of Rose's first ever colouring. Leela and Tegan then dished up the food and put it on plates. They laid the plates out and everyone took a seat. Lucas stared at his.

"Lucas doesn't like carrots", Leah said.

"It's fine honestly, he'll eat round them", Amy said.

To make things easier Ste removed the carrots and shared them between himself and Leah. Rose was watching and had her eye on some of Tegan's carrots. Tegan put a carrot on Rose's spoon and Rose ate it smiling. After dinner they had desert. Leela, Tegan, Cameron, Amy and Ste had Christmas pudding and Peri, Leah and Lucas had chocolate cake. Tegan gave Rose a yogurt.

"Best Christmas ever", Leah said.

Ste and Amy smiled and Leela and Tegan were happy that they were able to make Leah have a good time. Cameron smiled at her and Leah smiled back. Leela decided to tell her family as they were all around her what she discovered earlier that day. Leela got up and everyone watched.

"I'm Pregnant", Leela said.

Tegan and Peri smiled and Ste congratulated Leela. Cameron couldn't believe he was going to be a dad again. Cameron smiled and walked over and kissed Leela. Leela kissed him back but felt awkward because she was unsure if the baby was actually Cameron's or if it was Ziggy's. After dinner the Lomax's sat and watched some TV.


	58. Chapter 58

**Christmas at the McQueen's**

Chanel and Crystal woke up Christmas morning like they always do and went to look in their stockings. Chanel woke Carla up and Crystal walked out of their bedroom and went down stairs to see if Father Christmas had been which her had so she went to wake Chardonnay-Alesha up. Chanel and Carla looked in their stockings starting with Chanel. Chanel got a pen, notebook, chocolate, hair bands and hair clips. Carla went next. She got hair bands, hair clips and some impulse. Chanel smiled at Carla and Carla smiled back.

"Merry Christmas Carla", Chanel said.

"Merry Christmas Chanel", Carla replied.

In Chardonnay-Alesha's room Crystal was sitting on the bed while Chardonnay-Alesha picked Tallulah up and picked up her stocking. Crystal smiled at her niece as Chardonnay-Alesha pulled out a baby doll and some dummies.

"Look what Father Christmas got you", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Tallulah was more intreasted in her mums stocking. Chardonnay-Alesha put Tallulah into her cot and then looked in her stocking. Chardonnay-Alesha pulled out some hair bands, hair slides, impulse, a pen and a notebook. Crystal smiled as it was her turn. She put her hand in her stocking and could feel something round. She pulled it out and it was a tangerine.

"A tangerine, a tangerine, what am I going to do with a tangerine. The fat greedy red suited man has scoffed me mince pie and drank all my milk and left me with a tangerine the theiving man, greedy blokes like they are. CHRISTMAS WHAT A LOAD OF OLD POOP", Crystal said.

Chardonnay-Alesha couldn't breath, she was in stitches after what her eight year old sister had just said. Mercedes came in with Carmel and they both just looked at each other and then at Chardonnay-Alesha. Carmel saw Crystal and smiled at her.

"What did you get off Father Christmas", Carmel asked.

"A tangerine. He scoffed me mince pie and me milk and in return gave me a tangerine", Crystal replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha was now laughing even more. Myra called everyone down and they all opened their presents. Because of the money issues they had this year everyone just got one big present from everyone. Nana opened hers first.

"Some hair extensions and a book", Nana said smiling.

Myra opened hers next. She was intreasted to know what it was due to the shape of it. Myra ripped off the wrapping paper and got a family photo.

"Its beautiful", Myra said.

Myra put the picture on the side bored and next to open her present was Mercedes. Mercedes opened it and it was something that she wanted when she was younger, a cabbage patch kid.

"It was my idea", Carmel said.

"You cried your eyes out when you didn't get one when you were eight", Myra said.

"But you had great joy in giving one to Carmel", Nana replied.

Carmel felt bad as she knew the cabbage patch kid she got and loved when she was three was supposed to go to Mercedes. It was Carmel's turn to open her present. She got a bracelet that Kathleen-Angel had made at nursrey.

"Hope you like it auntie Carmel", Kathleen-Angel said.

"I love it", Carmel replied.

Next was John Paul. He opened his presant and it was some aftershave and some lynx which was all Mercedes idea. John Paul smiled and thanked his family by hugging them. Next was Theresa, she opened her present and got a top.

"The one you were looking at in the shop window", Celine said.

"Thank you, its even more beautiful than in the shop", Theresa replied.

Next was Porsche's gift. Chardonnay-Alesha handed it to her as she had picked it. Porsche smiled as she opened it and found a little box. Porsche opened the box and inside was a pair of earrings and a necklace. Porsche loved it and smiled. Lockie also gave her a presant. She opened it and it was a Downtown Abbey DVD. Porsche smiled and kissed Lockie.

"Thank you", Porsche said.

The next present was for Celine. Celine smiled as she opened it. It was a necklace and a bracelet. Celine smiled at her family. The next present was for Phoebe. She had two, one from the McQueen's and one that was sent from Spain from Jacqui. Phoebe opened the one from Jacqui first and inside was a necklace and some Spanish money. Phoebe smiled as she opened the present from the McQueen's.

"Keys", Phoebe said confused.

"Come outside", Myra said.

Phoebe walked outside and Myra showed her what the keys were for, they were for a moped. Phoebe was so happy she hugged Myra and then looked at her moped smiling.

"Thank you so much", Phoebe said.

Next was Chardonnay-Alesha, she opened the one from the whole family and got Michael McIntyre on DVD and then opened the one from Mercedes which was a picture of a donkey.

"What is it", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"It's a donation in your name to save the donkey's ", Mercedes said.

"A donation in my name, its a picture of a donkey kissing another donkey", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"What do you say to your mum", Myra said.

"Why'd you go put a donation in my name for", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"The answer was thank you", Myra replied.

Next was Carla. She opened her present from everyone and got an adventure time 2015 annual. She then opened Mercedes present and got a karaoke machine so she could sing whenever she likes.

"Wow thank you", Carla said.

Next was Chanel first she opened the present from the whole family which Nana had picked out for her, it was a pillow for her bedroom. She then opened the present from her mum. Mercedes had gotten her a beenie hat.

"Thanks mum", Chanel said smiling and then hugged Nana.

Next was Crystal who still wasn't impressed with the tangerine she got in her stocking. She opened the present from the whole family and got a pillow in the shape of a fish. Crystal loved it. Crystal then opened her present from her mum and got a cabbage patch kid.

"When I was your age this doll was on the top of my Christmas list, I never got one, I want you to love her like I would of", Mercedes said and then burst into tears.

"Aww Mercy", Porsche said.

Crystal walked over and hugged her mum. The next present was for Bobby. He opened it and got a ball that he could play with in the garden and smiled and then looked up at his nannie Myra.

"Nannie Myra can me and Kathleen-Angel play ball later", Bobby asked.

"Yes", Myra replied.

Bobby then opened his present from his mum. He got some toy cars. Next was Matthew. John Paul gave him his present and wished him happy birthday. Matthew opened the present and looked at his teddy and then opened his birthday present and walked off. John Paul laughed as he held a present for him. John Paul opened it trying to get Matthew's attention with his new play car but it wasn't working. Next was Kathleen-Angel, Kathleen-Angel opened her present and got a barbie and then opened her present from Theresa which was a baby doll.

"What you going to call her", Theresa asked.

"Lindsey", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Next was Tallulah's present. From her mum Tallulah got some new pajamas and Mercedes had brought her a new blanket. Chardonnay-Alesha picked Tallulah up and smiled at her.

"Do you like your new pajama's", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"No", Tallulah made a sound that sounded like no.

"Your so rude", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

The last present was for Myra-Pocahontas. Theresa opened it and smiled. Myra-Pocahontas had gotten some new clothes. Myra smiled as she looked at her family and then started the dinner. Nana sat with Crystal. Carla turned on her karaoke machine.

"Sing a Christmas song", Celine said.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
>Let your heart be light<br>From now on, your troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
>Make the Yule-tide gay,<br>From now on,  
>our troubles will be miles away.<p>

Here we are as in olden days,  
>Happy golden days of yore.<br>Faithful friends who are dear to us  
>Gather near to us once more.<p>

Through the years  
>We all will be together,<br>If the Fates allow  
>Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.<br>And have yourself A merry little Christmas now", Carla sung.

"Wow", Kathleen-Angel said.

"You have such a beautiful voice", Myra said.

"Nannie Myra, the food ready yet", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"No", Myra replied.

"Why not", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

A knock was on the door and Mercedes answered it. It was Freddie, he smiled at Mercedes. A helicopter started to hover over the McQueen house and Mercedes got scared and jumped into Freddie's arms. Chardonnay-Alesha just sat watching as Mercedes was shaking.

"It's ok mum its just Santa driving a helicopter hovering about", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"What do you think Marilyn got for Christmas", Carla asked.

"Cole", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Mercedes eventually got off Freddie. Her bump was now visible and Freddie smiled. When everyone went quiet Freddie got down on one knee still smiling. Mercedes looked shocked. Freddie pulled out a red box and opened it.

"Mercedes Maria Theresa Immaculata McQueen, will you marry me", Freddie asked.

"Yes", Mercedes replied and burst into tears.

"Why you crying", Freddie asked.

"Happy tears", Mercedes replied.

Freddie hugged Mercedes and her family watched smiling. Freddie was invited in and Mercedes looked at Carla to sing them a song. Carla went through her karaoke machine and found the perfect song for them.

"I was riding shotgun  
>With my hair undone<br>In the front seat of his car  
>He's got a one-hand feel<br>On the steering wheel  
>The other on my heart<br>I look around, turn the radio down  
>He says, "Baby is something wrong?"<br>I say, "Nothing,  
>I was just thinking<br>How we don't have a song"  
>And he says...<p>

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<br>Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"<br>And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if he could play it again<p>

I was walking up  
>The front porch steps<br>After everything that day  
>Had gone all wrong<br>And been trampled on  
>And lost and thrown away<br>Got to the hallway,  
>Well on my way<br>To my lovin' bed  
>I almost didn't notice<br>All the roses  
>And the note that said...<p>

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>'cause it's late and your mama don't know<br>Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"<br>And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if he could play it again<p>

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
>Waited for something to come along<br>That was as good as our song...

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window<br>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
>'cause it's late and his mama don't know<br>Our song is the way he laughs  
>The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"<br>And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
>Asking God if he could play it again<br>Play it again

Oh, yeah...  
>Oh-oh, yeah.<p>

I was riding shotgun  
>With my hair undone<br>In the front seat of his car  
>I grabbed a pen<br>And an old napkin  
>And I wrote down our song", Carla sung.<p>

Freddie and Mercedes smiled. Myra put the food on the table. She went to cut the chicken but it exploded. Chardonnay-Alesha started laughing and so did the rest of the family. Freddie also started laughing. Myra just picked around the chicken.

"Know what this is like don't you", Myra asked.

"Chevy Chase, Christmas vacation", Freddie said.

"Yes", Myra replied.

"When me and Joe and Ziggy were kids we'd drive mum crazy with that film", Freddie said.

"Don't go getting any idea's with this one", Mercedes said looking at her stomach.

Everyone tucked in and for desert Myra had chocolate cake and Nana had a banana which Nana wasn't happy with. Myra just looked at Nana as Nana ate the banana. Freddie kissed Mercedes and then they played some family games.

**Authors notes: Songs are have yourself a merry little Christmas by Frank Sinatra and Our song by Taylor Swift**


	59. Chapter 59

It was new years eve and of course Tom's birthday, he couldn't wait to spend the day with Peri. He got ready and waited for her. Peri was picking the right outfit to wear. In the end she picked a top and leggings with some nice stud earrings and put the lipstick on that Tom had brought her. Leela smiled at Peri.

"You look so grown up", Leela said.

"Wonder what Mercedes says to Chardonnay-Alesha then", Peri replied.

"Yeah, don't you ever get yourself in that state", Leela said.

"No", Peri replied.

"Be back by six", Leela said.

"Ok", Peri replied.

Peri left to go and meet Tom. Jack greeted her as he was cleaning the windows, he brought her inside and she hugged Tom and gave him his present. Tom opened it and it was a Beyonce CD. Tom smiled and put it on. The teenagers started dancing to it unaware Jack, Frankie, Esther, Darren, Nancy, Charlie and Oscar were watching them. Esther and Nancy were trying not to laugh. Oscar was clapping watching Tom dance. Nancy lost it and just burst into laughter.

"What are you doing", Tom asked.

"Your dancing is great", Namcy said.

"Yeah", Charlie replied.

"Oh shut up", Tom replied.

"Boys don't fight", Nancy said.

Tom left with Peri and they went to the park and Peri brought the both of them ice cream. Tom smiled as she handed him his. Tom got it on his nose and Peri laughed. Tom wiped it off and continued to eat his ice cream.

"Ice cream in winter", Peri said.

"Why not", Tom replied.

Peri laughed. They then went into the play area and Peri went on the swings and Tom followed her. They sat on the swings for a while. Peri looked at Tom and smiled and Tom smiled back.

"Clouds are all different", Tom said.

"That one looks like the simpsons cloud", Peri said pointing.

"Yeah, that one looks like a puddle", Tom said.

Tom and Peri laughed as the time went by. They both left the park and walked back to the village so it felt like they had more time together. They arrived back and hugged.

"See you tomorrow", Tom said.

"Yeah", Peri replied.

Tom and Peri hugged one last time before they left each other to go home.


	60. Chapter 60

Today was Tallulah's first birthday and she was having a tea party with her friends and mummy's friends. Mercedes had set up the little party while Chardonnay-Alesha got Tallulah ready. Carla had Myra-Pocahontas for the day, she wasn't looking forward to it. Chanel had Matthew and Crystal decided she was in charge of Bobby. The door bell rang and it was Tom and Peri with Oscar and Rose.

"Oscar is so excited thst his been invited", Tom said.

Peri lifted Rose out of her buggy and put the buggy where Myra said to put it. Next to arrive was Holly, Jason, Lindsey, Hilton and Joe Junior. Lindsey went and sat with Mercedes while Jason had trouble parking the pram. Next Maxine, Nico and Minnie arrived. Nico went and sat down and Maxine carefully passed Minnie to Nico. Next to arrive was Sinead with Anthony and Dee Dee.

"We're not late are we", Sinead asked.

"No", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Sinead got everything ready and then took Anthony and Dee Dee out of the pram and put them down. Next to arrive was Ocean and Tinkerbelle. Chardonnay-Alesha was suprised to see Ocean as she thought Anastasia and Henrietta were bringing Tinkerbelle.

"Change of plan. Just for the record, I'm not changing a mucky nappy", Ocean said.

"Ok", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Jason and Holly smiled at each other and watched Hilton play. Joe Junior was asleep in Jason's arms. Oscar never stopped smiling and Rose was happy and she smiled at everyone making both Tom and Peri smile. Minnie started to cry so Maxine came over and calmed her down and then passed her back to Nico. Tinkerbelle started to smell so Myra bent down and cleaned her niece up. The party finished two hours later and everyone went home.

"I need a holiday", Crystal said after spending a afternoon with kids.

Myra and Mercedes laughed as she slumbered herself on the sofa.


	61. Chapter 61

It was the first day back at school and today Nancy had a new girl joining her form. Nancy went to meet her and brought Tom with her so she could meet someone out of her new form. Tom sat next to her and smiled to try and make her feel welcome while she just sat there.

"This is Eugenie Porter", Patrick said.

"Im Tom", Tom replied.

Eugenie still didn't say anything, she just looked to the ground and Tom wasn't sure what to do. He decided to try and cheer her up with a compliment but he found out unless it was Peri he isn't very good at them.

"I like your hair bow, two girls in our form Ocean and Scarlett will like it too", Tom said.

Nancy smiled at her and then took her to class and sat her in the spare seat at the back. Eugenie still didn't say anything. Tom started to worry about her and spoke to Nancy about it.

"She still hasn't said anything", Tom said.

"Give her time, it says she's very shy", Nancy replied.

Tom agreed with Nancy and Nancy went to sit with her to do the flag thing she's done with everyone with her. Eugenie just looked at it while Nancy asked her some questions.

"Tell me two facts about yourself", Nancy said.

Eugenie sat and thought about it, but she didn't know what to say. Nancy wrote down some idea's and Eugenie circled the ones which are like her. Nancy smiled when she saw Eugenie had circled them and then filled them in.

"So you go horse riding and your favorite food is mash potato", Nancy said.

Eugenie nodded so Nancy hung it up next to Scarlett's. The form came in and took a seat and Nancy smiled. She walked to the front of the class and everyone looked at her.

"You may have noticed we have a new girl in our form, her name is Eugenie, she's come from Liverpool and she's quite shy, so please make her feel warm and welcome", Nancy said.


	62. Chapter 62

Break arrived quickly and Tom met Eugenie and they went outside. They met Peri who was sitting on her own. Peri smiled at Tom as he walked over with Eugenie. Peri smiled at Eugenie.

"Hi, I'm Peri, I'm in your form", Peri said.

Eugenie sat next to Peri and smiled as Tom looked around and then back at Peri. Peri just looked at him but it was obvious something was wrong. Peri smiled at Tom encouraging him to tell her what was wrong.

"Where is Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean and Marilyn, in other words the McQueen's", Tom asked.

"Detention", Peri replied.

"All of them", Tom asked.

"Yep", Peri replied

"What for", Tom asked.

"This older girl started on Carla, it all went off from there", Peri replied.

"Oh", Tom said.

Eugenie just sat smiling wondering who Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean and Marilyn are. Tom also noticed that Scarlett was also missing. He looked at Peri and she smiled back.

"Where's Scarlett", Tom asked.

"She never came in, think Donny or Rosanna might be ill", Peri replied.

"So the whole family are off", Tom asked.

"Well if her parent's feel she's risking spreading it, yes", Peri replied.

Tom and Peri decided to take Eugenie for a walk round the school so she would have a little bit of an idea where she is going for her classes. They passed Holly who was sitting with Eugenie's sister Helena. Tom smiled at Holly.

"This is Helena", Holly said.

"Your hair is amazing", Peri said.

"Thanks", Helena replied.

"Helena, mum and dad have brought us to a weird school", Eugenie said.

"Grow up you little shrimp, I like it here, deal with it", Helena replied.

"You didn't have to be nasty", Tom said.

Helena just stared at Tom. Jason walked over and Helena liked what she was seeing, she got her mirror out and made her hair more fluffy and but some more mascara on and made sure her eyeliner wasn't smudged. Jason sat next to Holly. Holly smiled and introduced him to Helena. Eugenie could see that her sister liked Jason but she knew Jason was going out with Holly.

"Jason Roscoe", Jason said.

"Helena Porter", Helena said taking Jason's hand and kissing it.

"I like your lip bar", Jason said.

"Thank you", Helena replied winking.

The bell went and Tom took Eugenie to Health and Social with him. Eugenie was told to sit next to Tom so he could help her catch up. Peri was placed next to Marilyn. The strange thing is Marilyn didn't complain when Peri was moved next to her. Marilyn looked over to Tom and Eugenie and then looked at Peri. Peri smiled as Marilyn started talking.

"Your boyfriend has got the new girl talking", Marilyn said.

"Oh ok", Peri replied.

"If he were my boyfriend, I'd be straight over there making sure nothing dodgy is going on, if you know what I mean", Marilyn replied.

"Tom's not like that", Peri replied.

After what Marilyn had said, Peri kept looking and Tom and Eugenie, she knew nothing was happening but Marilyn had made her a little self conscious about what Tom and Eugenie were doing. Marilyn made a cup and string phone and hit it under Tom's chair and then her and Peri could listen to the conversation. Marilyn smiled while Peri wasn't sure about the idea.

"This is wrong", Peri said.

"We get to know what they are talking about", Marilyn replied.

"Ok", Peri said.

Marilyn and Peri got listening to what Tom and Eugenie were talking about, Marilyn was surprised because it wasn't what she expected and Peri smiled as she knew her boyfriend wouldn't flirt with other girls behind her back.

"The thing is, I think Helena fancies Jason Justin, the boy with Holly", Eugenie said.

"Jason", Tom asked.

"Yeah", Eugenie replied.

"What makes you say that", Tom asked.

"The way she was looking at him, she did her hair and make up and kissed his hand", Eugenie replied.

Marilyn and Peri just looked at each other. Marilyn decided she had heard enough. She got up to get what she had made back. The teacher looked up so she faked a fall by the desks. Marilyn made herself cry so it looked more convincing.

"Marilyn", Peri said getting up.

Peri sat by Marilyn and the teacher started to worry. Tom looked at Peri and Marilyn and Eugenie just looked at Marilyn who was crying on the floor. The teacher let Peri take Marilyn outside for some air and Eugenie looked at Tom.

"You think she's ok", Eugenie asked.

"She's fine", Tom replied.

"She seemed quite bad", Eugenie replied.

"That's Marilyn McQueen, its a McQueen thing, you have to be a McQueen to understand half the things that family do", Tom replied.

Eugenie just smiled and looked out of the door window and then got on with her work.


	63. Chapter 63

**Authors notes: This chapter is written a little differently from the rest of the fanfic**

Outside the class room Marilyn stopped crying and smiled at Peri as she had her homemade phone with her. Peri just shock her head as Marilyn went into the girls toilets and Peri followed so she could ask her questions.

"Why did you pretend to fall", Peri asked.

"It got me out of trouble", Marilyn replied.

"Yeah but why", Peri asked.

"That's for us McQueen's to know and everyone else to find out", Marilyn replied.

Peri just agreed and they went back into class just before the bell rang for lunch. Tom and Eugenie looked at Peri and Marilyn but they both left before them and Peri spent lunch with Marilyn.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Marilyn: When we were younger me and my older brother Hayden used to think we were superhero's he used to jump off the sofa, we did that until Hayden cracked his head open

Peri: Ouch

Marilyn: Yeah, Mum went ballistic

Peri: So would mine

Marilyn: When Chardonnay-Alesha was pregnant we went out and its quite mean but we tricked Mrs Lawson into thinking her waters had broken, wish we hadn't now because when Tallulah did decide to come Chardonnay-Alesha was alone and Mrs Lawson walked past and she didn't believe Chardonnay-Alesha until she saw she was actually in pain. Her older brother and his mum thanked them

Peri: She has an older brother

Marilyn: Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal have seven older brothers

Peri: Wow

Marilyn: I know Hayden's enough

Peri: Tell me more

Marilyn: My mum used to own a shop and my cousin Mercedes got drunk and stole some wine, it was caught on CCTV so my mum called in Myra and Mercedes to watch it as well as me, Hayden, Destiny and Whitney being there, we watched it and Mercedes not only fell into the shop, she crawled over to the camera, got up, put her finger to her mouth, stole some wine and fell back down. Auntie Myra was in stitches and mum was not impressed with Mercedes and all Mercedes said was this, this is classic Mercedes, she goes I were gonna clean it up after the ad break

Peri: *laughing* Oh my god

Marilyn: Another Mercy story. I was with Nana and so was Chardonnay-Alesha and auntie Myra and we were baking a cake and all off a sudden the ceiling fell down on Mercedes while she was watching TV. Myra, never seen her run in my life ran into the living room and Mercedes looked at her mum and goes you know that earring I were looking for, found it and held it up

Peri: Never mentioned the ceiling then

Marilyn: Destiny and Whitney they went through a phrase thinking they were pop stars. They eventually stopped after the windows smashed. Me and Hayden smashed two windows and told them it was their singing.

Peri: That's mean

Marilyn: I went round auntie Juliet's last night and Lillia, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean, Wednesday, Paris, Tinkerbelle, Stanley and Leighanna were there plus my mum and me, Hayden, Destiny and Whitney. We were literally crammed in it was gross

Peri: Eww

Marilyn: My cousin Theresa when she was younger was so funny. Mercedes and Porsche had ganged up on her because Theresa had pushed Mercedes and she had hit her head. I got so scared I ran into the living room grabbed Nana's hand and walked her into the living room. Mercedes was like eighteen.

Peri: That explains a lot

Marilyn: Yep

The bell rang and Marilyn and Peri went to Maths.


	64. Chapter 64

On the way home from school Eugenie walked home with Tom and Peri. Tom smiled at her as she awkwardly smiled back as her mum Diane was waving at her shouting her name and then running up to her.

"You made friends", Diane said surprised.

"Yeah", Eugenie replied.

"Do you want to hang out with your new friends", Diane asked.

"Yeah". Eugenie replied.

"Well make sure none of them are bullies as Sinead befriended some horrible girls", Diane said.

Tom and Peri just looked at each other and then walked off with Eugenie. They sat on a bench and started talking to each other. Eugenie smiled as Tom and Peri kissed. Eugenie wanted to ask a question but didn't want to offend anyone so just came out with it.

"You know the girl in our class, blonde hair, hooped earrings, short skirts, her names Alesha or something", Eugenie asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Tom asked showing Eugenie a picture of them both.

"Yeah that's her. Don't mean to be nasty but is she a bigger girl or pregnant", Eugenie asked.

"A little of both, she's pregnant but she is a bigger girl", Tom replied.

"Margaret was pregnant at fifteen", Eugenie said.

"Who's Margaret", Peri asked.

"Sister", Eugenie replied.

Peri and Tom smiled. It was getting late so Tom, Peri and Eugenie decided to set off home. Tom and Peri hugged and kissed while Eugenie just smiled as she watched them.


	65. Chapter 65

Peri was playing with Leah keeping her occupied while Ste went to the doctors with Lucas. Peri watched as Leah got bored of her barbie dolls and sat on the sofa and looked down. Unsure what to do Peri sat next to her.

"You ok", Peri asked.

"I miss daddy and Lucas", Leah replied.

"Ste and Lucas will be home soon", Peri replied.

Leah took a deep breath. She wanted to look after her little brother, not see him in pain. Peri smiled at Leah and she half smiled back. Unsure what to say to Leah, Peri came up with a new idea.

"Why don't you draw Lucas a picture", Peri said.

"Ok", Leah replied.

Leah went and sat at the table and Peri gave her some paper that she could draw on and Leela gave her some colouring pens and pencil's. Leah smiled and Peri watched her draw a dinosaur for Lucas. Peri smiled as she finished and left it on the table for Lucas to see when he came in. Leah then sat back down on the sofa and looked at a picture of her mum Amy who is currently at university in Cardiff. Peri sat next to Leah and they started talking.

"I miss mummy", Leah said.

"But now you have daddy and daddy John Paul", Peri replied.

"Daddy John Paul is boring daddy Doug was the best and daddy Brendan was fun", Leah replied.

"John Paul can be fun and he has Matthew", Peri replied.

"They're all boys", Leah replied.

"And", Peri asked.

"Boys smell", Leah answered.

At this point Leela started laughing and Cameron just looked shocked at the fact Leah thinks he smells. Peri started laughing as well. Ste and Lucas replied home and Leah got up and gave him a big hug and his picture. Lucas smiled and hugged Leah.

"Thank you", Lucas replied.


	66. Chapter 66

Freddie and Mercedes were planning their wedding with the help of Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel, Crystal and Bobby. Freddie wrote everything down as Mercedes and Chardonnay-Alesha were dress hunting. Carla and Bobby were helping Freddie pick transport. Chanel and Crystal were looking at bridesmaid dresses and suites for Bobby.

"What do you want to go to mummy and daddy's wedding in Bobby", Freddie asked.

"Bus", Bobby replied.

Mercedes and Chardonnay-Alesha started laughing at Bobby's reply. Carla just shook her head and smiled. Chanel found the perfect dress for the flower girl who is going to be Kathleen-Angel, its purple and had a bow you tie up at the back. Crystal liked it too and smiled.

"Kathleen-Angel will love it", Crystal said.

"Of course she will", Chanel replied.

Mercedes and Chardonnay-Alesha were looking at the wedding dresses, they were all so pretty, but Mercedes had to remember that just like when she attempted to marry Riley, she's pregnant again. Chardonnay-Alesha looked at some of the bigger dresses. Mercedes looked at the bigger dresses and sighed, she wanted a nice slim fitting dress but as she's pregnant it means she can't. Mercedes looked down just as Chardonnay-Alesha saw the perfect dress.

"Mum", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

She showed her mum the dress and Mercedes fell in love with it. The dress was white with gems on it. Chardonnay-Alesha smiled as she saw her mum was in love with the dress. Mercedes ordered it and everyone smiled. Freddie got up and kissed Mercedes.

"Can Peri, Tom and Nico come", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"And Scarlett and Eugenie", Carla asked.

"No not Eugenie, she's Diane's daughter and Diane is annoying enough", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Yes your friends can come", Mercedes replied.

"Yes", Carla said.

"What about Charlie, Donny and Leah", Crystal asked.

"Yes", Freddie replied.

"What about your friends Chanel", Mercedes asked.

"Got none", Chanel replied.

"You have Mary", Carla answered.

"She's busy", Chanel replied.

Everyone went quiet Mercedes looked at Freddie, Chardonnay-Alesha looked at Carla and Crystal looked at Bobby. Chanel went back to looking for bridesmaid dresses while everyone just stared at her. Freddie looked at Mercedes as he felt his new stepdaughter wasn't happy with herself.


	67. Chapter 67

The next day at school Chardonnay-Alesha gave Tom, Peri and Nico their invites to Freddie and Mercedes wedding and Carla gave one to Scarlett when Eugenie wasn't looking. Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean and Marilyn were already invited as they are McQueen's meaning Juliet was going with Anastasia, Henrietta and Ocean as well as her other girls Lillia, Wednesday, Paris and Tinkerbelle and Lillia's children Stanley and Leighanna. Luckily Bianca only has four children including Marilyn so Hayden, Destiny and Whitney were going as well. Peri opened the invitation and smiled, she couldn't wait.

"Is the whole of my family invited", Tom asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Sienna", Tom asked.

"Possibly", Carla answered.

"Sorry, can't come then", Tom replied

"Why", Carla asked.

"Long story", Tom answered.

Tom walked away and Peri just watched him, she went after him and she knew why he probably didn't want to go to Freddie and Mercedes wedding. Peri smiled at him as he gave a half smile back.

"Is it because of Sienna", Peri asked.

"Yeah", Tom replied.

Peri hugged Tom and they sat and chatted for a while.


	68. Chapter 68

The wedding was getting closer and Peri couldn't wait. Crystal had one more invitation to give out. Phoebe came with her and they ended up at Trevor and Grace's flat. Crystal knocked on the door and Grace answered the door and looked at Crystal and then called Trevor.

"Trevor, its's fish girl", Grace said walking off.

Trevor came to the door and smiled at Crystal as Phoebe stood on her phone. Crystal gave Trevor the envelope and Trevor smiled as he opened it. He saw it was a wedding invitation. Grace walked over and read the invite.

"Over my dead body am I going to that", Grace said.

"Grace, Freddie and Mercedes work for you", Trevor replied.

"I never asked them to", Grace replied.

"Yet you hired them", Trevor said.

"Please come auntie Grace, mummy and Freddie will love you there", Crystal said.

"One, I'm not your auntie and two, fine I'll come, but only for the service no after party", Grace replied.

Phoebe smiled as Trevor and Grace were coming. Crystal hugged Trevor before she left and then they went home. As soon as they arrived home Kathleen-Angel's dress had arrived so Phoebe signed for it and brought it inside. Kathleen-Angel ran over to her dress and Theresa helped her put it on handing Myra-Pocahontas to Peri. Peri looked at Myra-Pocahontas and then at Chardonnay-Alesha unsure what to do with her. Kathleen-Angel came out in her dress and Myra smiled. Mercedes was pleased her dress fits.

"The dress is beautiful", Peri said.

"What do you say to Peri", Theresa asked Kathleen-Angel.

"Thank you", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Myra took Myra-Pocahontas from Peri and placed her in the play area with Tallulah and Matthew. Matthew looked at her and then at his dad as John Paul smiled. Mercedes couldn't wait until her wedding.


	69. Chapter 69

Leela and Peri were shopping for the perfect dress Peri could wear for the wedding. Leela smiled at her daughter. Once they got into town they sat on a bench and started discussing the sort of thing Peri is looking for.

"Purple or blue", Peri said.

"You want a pretty purple or blue dress to wear to the wedding", Leela asked.

"Why can't I wear a top and jeans", Peri asked.

"You can if you want", Leela replied.

Peri smiled and they went shopping for a nice blue or purple top and black skinny jeans with a shinny pair of slip on shoes. Leela brought her into top shop at first and Peri found the perfect skinny jeans. They then went into shoe zone and Peri found the perfect pair of shoes. The tricky part was finding a nice top and then Peri wanted a black cardigan go go with it.

"Peri", Leela said holding up a sparkly black cardigan.

"I love it", Peri said.

"At least someone likes the sparkly cardigan", Sienna said.

"Mum, sparkles aren't my thing", Nico replied.

Leela smiled at Sienna, Sienna and Nico were buying new clothes as Nico didn't have any formal clothes. Nico didn't like anything Sienna picked up. Peri saw some red jeans and showed them to Nico.

"Mum can I have these", Nico asked.

"Fine", Sienna said loosing patience as Nico didn't like anything.

Sienna brought the red jeans and then Peri wanted to look in quiz. They walked in and the clothes were beautiful. Peri found the perfect blue top with Nico'shelp and Nico picked up the black one. Peri and Nico walked over to Leela and Sienna and they brought them.

"Im set for Mercedes wedding", Peri said.

"Grandad won't let me or mum go", Nico replied.

"Why", Peri asked.

"Dunno", Nico replied.

Peri smiled at Nico and she gave half a smile back.


	70. Chapter 70

Its the day before the wedding and Peri can't wait. Leela and Tegan already have their outfits and Tegan's picked out a little dress for Rose. Leela has helped Leah pick a dress and Ste and Lucas have suites to wear. Peri smiled.

"So can't wait", Peri said to herself.

Peri got her outfit ready for tomorrow and smiled.

**Authors note: SORRY this chapter is short**


	71. Chapter 71

Freddie arrived at the Roscoe's house with Bobby and Sandy hugged her son and showed Bobby the toys she'd dished out for him to play with. Robbie came in with some more toys and Bobby couldn't wait to look through the box. Lindsey was sitting with Joe Junior and Bobby sat next to her looking at him. Lindsey smiled.

"Would you like to hold him", Lindsey asked.

Bobby nodded s Lindsey carefully placed Joe Junior in Bobby's arms and then took a picture that she sent to Mercedes of their son's together. Bobby smiled as Freddie watched. Lindsey smiled at Freddie.

"Told you my step son would make a great cousin to Joe Junior", Freddie said.

Joe Junior started crying so Joe picked him up and hugged him. Lindsey smiled at Bobby making sure he new that it wasn't him why Joe Junior was crying. Bobby hugged Lindsey and smiled.

"Ta for let me hug JJ", Bobby said meaning thank you for letting me hold Joe Junior.

Ziggy came home and walked into the living room and smiled at Bobby while Joe and Lindsey were trying to stop Joe Junior from crying as he was hungry. Ziggy sat on the floor and started playing with the toys trying to encourage Bobby to come and join in. Bobby sat with Ziggy and they played on the car mat together. Jason and Robbie then joined in. Sandy watched with Freddie.

"That's the first time Robbie and Jason have played on the car mat without arguing", Sandy said.

"Bobby has all the good cars, that's why", Freddie replied.

"Mum, why did you keep all our old toys", Joe asked.

"I did it just in case one of my boys has a child and they go through a time with no money, my grandchild will have toys to play with no matter what", Sandy replied.

Joe and Freddie smiled at Sandy and then at Ziggy, Robbie and Jason playing with the cars. Joe and Freddie watched the game and Sandy knew the look in Joe and Freddie's eyes. She looked up at her oldest boys.

"Go on and join in, I know you want to", Sandy said.

Joe and Freddie walked over to Bobby and Bobby looked up. Freddie knelt down and Bobby looked at him as he parked his car in the middle of the road causing a traffic jam with Ziggy, Robbie and Jason's cars.

"Can daddy and uncle Joe play", Freddie asked.

"Yes", Bobby replied.

Bobby handed Joe and Freddie a car and Sandy smiled watching them all play. Lindsey took another photo and sent it to Mercedes so she could see Bobby playing with his new uncles. Lindsey smiled and looked at Sandy. Joe Junior looked at Joe and watched him.

"What's your daddy doing", Lindsey said to Joe Junior.

It was a good time for Sandy watching all of her sons and Bobby play together.


	72. Chapter 72

The day of the wedding arrived and Mercedes was nervous. Her hair and make up artist had canceled on her so she had to have her daughter Chardonnay-Alesha do it instead. Mercedes was shaking with nerves as Chardonnay-Alesha smiled at her mum.

"You'll be fine", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"You sure", Mercedes asked.

"Yes", Chardonnay-Alesha answered.

Downstairs Myra was nervously waiting for her daughter to come down in her dress. Carmel smiled at Carla, Chanel and Crystal in their bridesmaids dresses. Kathleen-Angel came down the stairs with her flower basket and Nana smiled. Theresa came down with her pregnancy bump showing. Nana and Myra both smiled. Upstairs Chardonnay-Alesha was nearly finished.

"Does your dress fit alright, its not too tight", Mercedes asked.

"No it's fine", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"You sure about not covering up your pregnancy", Mercedes asked.

"It's hardly a secret", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Mercedes smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha and they both went down stairs. Mercedes looked beautiful. Carmel's eyes were watering just looking at her sister. Porsche and Celine smiled as they walked down the stairs. They all walked outside and waited for the car to arrive. The car arrived and it was a fire engine. Mercedes loved it. Mercedes, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal all got in while transport for Nana, Myra, Carmel, John Paul, Theresa, Porsche, Celine, Phoebe, Kathleen-Angel, Matthew, Tallulah and Myra-Pocahontas was being sorted. The taxi's arrived and they all got in.

"It's going to be beautiful", Nana said.

"Yep", Phoebe replied.

Mercedes arrived and the service began. Sandy couldn't believe her son was actually getting married. Jason and Holly smiled at each other. At the front was Matthew, Tallulah, Tinkerbelle, Rose, Joe Junior and Myra-Pocahontas. Freddie and Mercedes kissed and everyone clapped. They also had a few more surprises.

"Here we come, walkin'  
>Down the street.<br>We get the funniest looks from  
>Ev'ry one we meet.<br>Hey, hey, we're the Monkees  
>And people say we monkey around.<br>But we're too busy singing  
>To put anybody down.<p>

We go wherever we want to,  
>do what we like to do<br>We don't have time to get restless,  
>There's always something new.<br>Hey, hey, we're the Monkees  
>And people say we monkey around.<br>But we're too busy singing  
>To put anybody down.<p>

We're just tryin' to be friendly,  
>Come and watch us sing and play,<br>We're the young gneration,  
>And we've got something to say.<p>

Any time, Or anywhere,  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Guess who'll be standing there

Hey, hey, we're the Monkees  
>And people say we monkey around.<br>But we're too busy singing  
>To put anybody down.<p>

_[break]_

Hey, hey, we're the Monkees  
>And people say we monkey around.<br>But we're too busy singing  
>To put anybody down.<p>

We're just tryin' to be friendly,  
>Come and watch us sing and play,<br>We're the young generation,  
>And we've got something to say", Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal sang.<p>

"Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you,<br>That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on", Mercedes badly sung.

"Watching the people get lairy  
>It's not very pretty I tell thee<br>Walking through town is quite scary  
>It's not very sensible either<br>A friend of a friend he got beaten  
>He looked the wrong way at a policeman<br>Would never of happened to Smeaton  
>An old leodensian<br>I predict a riot  
>I predict a riot<br>I predict a riot  
>I predict a riot", Freddie badly sung.<p>

**Authors note: The songs are Monkee's theme by the monkees, part of My heart will go on by Celine Dion and I predict a riot by Kaiser Chiefs**


	73. Chapter 73

Everyone went to the meal and Peri was sitting next to Marilyn. Freddie kissed Mercedes and they hugged before the meal. The starter came which was cheese on toast as Mercedes had one of her moments.

"Cheese on toast for a starter", Peri said.

"Cool", Tegan said and started eating it.

Bianca just looked at it as Nana started panicking due to Bianca's dairy allergy. Nana started making a fuss over her youngest daughter Bianca but she didn't like it. Marilyn laughed but then told Nana to stop.

"Nana, mum don't like it", Marilyn said.

The main course soon came and it was a turkey roast. Everyone enjoyed it. Peri smiled at Leela and Tegan while Ste was cutting up Leah and Lucas' food. He eventually sat back down and started eating it himself.

"Thank you", Leah said.

the next course was bread and butter which Mercedes liked to call fancy bread because it had nuts and seeds in it. After the bread course they had chocolate crunch and chocolate custard for desert. Mercedes and Freddie smiled.


	74. Chapter 74

Everyone arrived at the train station and Mercedes and Freddie got on the train. Nana was staying behind to look after the babies Matthew, Tallulah, Tinkerbelle, Myra-Pocahontas, Rose and Joe Junior. Grace decided to stay behind and help Nana look after the younger kids. Bobby and Lucas didn't want to get on the train so Ste brought Lucas over to Nana and explained. Cindy turned up at the train station and Holly was shocked. Cindy got on the train with Lindsey.

"You coming Jason", Holly asked.

"No, I'm going to baby sit Joe Junior", Jason replied.

"I'll stay with you", Holly replied.

Holly walked over to Nana and took a baby, she took Tallulah and Nana smiled. The Roscoe's got on the train. Tegan got on with Peri and Leela and then Cameron joined them. Stanley and Leighanna started crying so Lillia walked them over to Nana and Grace. Jason and Holly left the train station with Joe Junior and Tallulah. Jason smiled at Holly.

"Tallulah is such a beautiful baby", Jason said.

"Yeah she is", Holly replied smiling.

Jason and Holly walked some more. Holly was curious to know why Jason didn't want to go on the train. She waited until they were in the village to ask him. Once they arrived back they took a seat as it was a long walk.

"Why didn't you want to get on", Holly asked.

"When I was younger, I fell through the gap between the train and the platform, I was stuck luckily all the passengers were lovely and all teamed up to tilt the train over to save me", Jason replied.

"Oh", Holly said shocked.

At the train station everyone had boreded the train and the train left and they waved to Nana and Grace.


	75. Chapter 75

The train party was going as planned Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha sat next to each other drinking orange juice watching Leela dance with Cameron. Phoebe came over and joined them with her apple juice. Crystal was dancing with Trevor which was even more funny when they pretended to swim and be fish. Phoebe started laughing when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"What's so funny", Phoebe heard as she turned around.

"Jacqui", Phoebe said and hugged her.

"Which one you sitting with here then", Jacqui asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Phoebe replied.

Mercedes saw Jacqui and hugged her. Jacqui wasn't prepared to be hugged by Mercedes so it came as a big suprise and Mercedes nearly knocked Jacqui over in the process. Myra smiled when she saw Jacqui.

"Weren't gonna miss my sisters wedding was I", Jacqui said.

"Who's that", Chanel asked.

"This is your auntie Jacqui", Mercedes replied.

"Oh", Chanel said and walked off.

"She don't even care", Jacqui said laughing.

"That's Chanel for you", Mercedes replied.

Jacqui laughed as she watched Chanel dance with Porsche, Celine and Leah. Michaela was with Myra. Myra smiled as she had her family back except from Tina. Myra hugged Jacqui, Mercedes, Carmel, John Paul and Michaela. Jacqui smiled as she was reunited with her family.

"That bridesmaid does look like you", Jacqui said.

"Carla, she's Chardonnay-Alesha's twin", Mercedes said.

"Introduce me propley", Jacqui said.

"GIRLS", Mercedes shouted.

Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal all came over and looked at Mercedes. Jacqui and Michaela smiled at them. Mercedes smiled as she introduced her daughters and said something about each one of them.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, the leader and oldest, Carla, the quiet one with a singing voice that gives you goose bumps, Chanel, the dancer and very felexable and Crystal, the tropical fish mad daughter", Mercedes said.

Jacqui and Michaela smiled and then the girls all went back to what they were doing. Chardonnay-Alesha sat with Peri and they smiled at each other.


	76. Chapter 76

Unknown to the McQueen's Doctor Browning and Sonny Valentine were on the train. They had teamed up together and tampered with the train before anyone got on it. Sonny started to feel bad after he saw Kathleen-Angel running around but Doctor Browning wasn't taking no as an answer.

"Sonny, Mercedes deserves to be dead", Doctor Browning said.

"But Kathleen-Angel don't", Sonny replied.

Doctor Browning just shook his head, at this moment him and Sonny were supposed to be business partners and that's exactly what Browning was keeping, his plan. Sonny just looked at him. Doctor Browning and Sonny were hiding from everyone.

"Shh", Doctor Browning said.

Sonny did as Doctor Browning said, of course he is a bigger villain an he'd ever be as Doctor Browning killed Lynsey Nolan and attempted to kill Myra and Mercedes. All Sonny's really done is punched Rick and taken Kathleen-Angel. Sonny looked at Doctor Browning as he smiled. The only thought going through Sonny's mind was Mercedes isn't going to die, someone innocent is. Sonny just looked at Doctor Browning but he was filling his mind up.

"Mercedes is the reason your not aloud near Kathleen-Angel, Mercedes is poison, she wants Kathleen-Angel to herself", Doctor Browning said.

None of what Doctor Browning had just said was true but Sonny believed it. Doctor Browning and Sonny Valentine were back as a team, just like Doctor Browning wanted it to be.


	77. Chapter 77

Jason, Holly and Tom were looking after Joe Junior, Tallulah and Hilton. Jason smiled as he could spend time with Holly. They put them down in the living room and Jason decided who was in charge of who.

"I'm in charge of Joe Junior, Holly you're in charge of Hilton and Tom you may have guessed but you're in charge of Tallulah", Jason said.

"ok", Holly and Tom replied together.

Jason and Holly smiled as Tom just watched Tallulah put everything in sight in her mouth. Tom tried to distract her with toys but it wasn't really working as she was more interested in being naughty and then giggling. Tallulah crawled over to Hilton and he got up and walked off making Joe Junior laugh. Tallulah started shouting in baby language at Hilton and Hilton just looked at her.

"She's definitely a McQueen", Tom said.

"Well she is Tallulah McQueen", Jason said not getting the joke.

Jason, Holly and Tom went to make the bottles thinking Joe Junior, Tallulah and Hilton would be alright on their own for a few minutes, not realizing how wrong they were. While they were gone and Joe Junior was asleep Hilton and Tallulah tugged the table cloth and managed to get some paint down. Hilton ran off and Tallulah started making a mess with the paint. Hilton started giggling and Joe Junior managed to get blue paint on him after Tallulah waved the paint brush around, making paint go everywhere. Jason, Holly and Tom entered and Jason instantly knew he was in trouble. Tallulah flicked the paint brush one more time and Jason and Holly got paint on them. Hilton walked over to Tallulah.

"No no no no", Hilton kept saying.

Tallulah replied in baby and Jason just looked at Holly and Tom. Tom noticed Joe Junior was blue and then looked at Jason who was just looking at Tallulah who was smiling.

"Tallulah made Joe Junior into a smurf", Tom said.

Holly started to laugh and Jason just looked at her and made her bath him. Jason took the paint brush and the paints off Tallulah and put her in the corner and sat in front of her. Jason called his mum and Sandy answered.

"Mum, yes I'm fine, yes I'm safe, no I'm not dead...Theirs been an accident, I'm fine but Tallulah re decorated the house", Jason said.

Jason could hear his mum and Freddie laughing. He could tell they weren't taking it seriously. He looked at Tallulah and then the room and she giggled. Jason sighed. Holly came back in with Joe Junior.

"It'll be ok", Holly said.

"Will it", Jason asked.

"Yeah", Holly replied.

Jason and Holly kissed and Jason felt a little better.


	78. Chapter 78

Nana and Grace were at the McQueen household looking after Lucas, Bobby, Matthew, Rose, Tinkerbelle and Myra-Pocahontas. Grace watched Lucas and Bobby run around and then picked up Tinkerbelle who was crying.

"Marlena, who have I picked up", Grace asked.

"Baby Belle but I always get shouted at for calling her Belle", Nana said.

"Her actual name", Grace asked.

"Tinkerbelle", Nana said quietly.

"Who calls their daughter Tinkerbelle", Grace asked.

"My odd daughter Juliet", Nana replied.

"Right", Grace replied.

Nana gave a half smile as Bobby started telling her something. Because Bobby speaks fast Nana couldn't quite understand what he was saying so just agreed. She understood it was about a teddy. Grace stood laughing. Rose threw her dummy across the room and then giggled.

"Rose don't throw", Grace said.

Rose looked guilty and Nana half smiled. Grace picked up Rose's dummy and held it until Rose wanted it back. Myra-Pocahontas starting giggling making Nana and Grace smile. Nana looked at Myra-Pocahontas.

"What's so funny baby Myra", Nana asked.

Grace smiled at Nana.


	79. Chapter 79

The train was going and everyone was having a good time. Mercedes was dancing with Lindsey and Cindy. Mercedes danced off while Lindsey and Cindy laughed. She came face to face with Sonny Valentine and Doctor Browning. Mercedes stared at them and then tried to get away but Doctor Browning grabbed hold of her.

"Get off", Mercedes said.

Sonny hit Mercedes and she fell unconscious. Sonny and Doctor Browning hid her in the toilets and then looked at each other. Sonny and Doctor Browning smiled at each other.

Cindy and Lindsey noticed Mercedes had been gone for quite a while and released she wasn't anywhere to be seen. The toilets were all open meaning she weren't in any of them, not what they thought anyway. Lindsey saw Chardonnay-Alesha with Peri, Carla with Chanel and Crystal with Trevor but no sign of Mercedes. Lindsey decided to ask Myra.

"Myra, you seen Mercedes", Lindsey asked.

"No, but don't worry she's probably having fun", Myra replied.

Cindy agreed with Myra and made Lindsey stop worrying. Myra smiled at Lindsey and Cindy and they walked off and stood next to Sandy who smiled at Lindsey. Ziggy and Robbie walked over and started dancing embarrassingly in front of their mum but instead Sandy just recorded it.

"Mum", Ziggy said.

Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri sat down and started talking to each other and laughing with each other. They drank some more orange juice. Peri looked at her orange juice and then at Chardonnay-Alesha, it was obvious Peri wanted to say something.

"What is it", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Why have you got cartons of orange juice like you put in lunch boxes", Peri asked.

"Because my mum is weird", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

All of a sudden the train came to a sudden stop and everyone fell and then the train fell on to it's side.


	80. Chapter 80

Carmel got up after the crash and looked around at all of the mess, she loved wedding's and didn't want her sister's wedding to end in disaster. She looked around and then heard russelling from behind her. She turned around and the table fell on its side with Jacqui, Phoebe and Theresa there. Carmel helped them all up.

"You ok", Carmel asked.

"Where's Mercy", Jacqui asked.

"We'll find her", Carmel replied.

"HELP", Peri shouted

Phoebe, Carmel, Theresa and Jacqui all ran over and lifted the seats off Peri and then saw Chardonnay-Alesha. Phoebe instantly started moving everything off her. Leela came through looking for Peri. Leela sighed when she realized Peri was fine.

"Peri", Leela said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha's trapped", Peri replied crying.

Leela quickly started helping Phoebe and then they managed to free Chardonnay-Alesha. Leela helped her up and Carmel and Theresa looked at each other while Phoebe and Jacqui were more interested if Chardonnay-Alesha and her baby were ok.

"You ok", Leela asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Baby", Jacqui asked.

"Yeah baby's fine, baby kicked me to tell me that", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Leela left Peri with Chardonnay-Alesha and went looking for Tegan who had gone into labor with Ziggy by her side. Leela was shocked and it was obvious the baby wasn't going to wait so with Leela's help Tegan gave birth to a baby boy.

"It's a boy", Leela said smiling.

"I'm a dad", Ziggy said smiling.

"Hugo, I'm naming him Hugo", Tegan said.

Leela climbed out of the trains window and brought Hugo to a paramedic so he could be monitored. Ziggy helped Tegan up and they slowly walked over to their son. Tegan and Ziggy smiled just looking at Hugo. Sandy was walked out safely and saw her son so she walked over to him.

"I'm a dad", Ziggy said.

"Congratulations", Sandy said hugging Ziggy.

"Mum meet Hugo, your grandson", Ziggy said.

Sandy smiled with joy. Joe and Freddie walked out and Sandy began to worry about Robbie as she couldn't see him and had a gut feeling he was in trouble. Leela walked over to her boss and explained that she was ok and wanted to help people out. After a lot of persuasion her boss eventually let her.

"Thank you", Leela said.

Leela guided Peri, Jacqui, Carmel, Theresa and Phoebe out and then went searching for more people.


	81. Chapter 81

**Authurs notes: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN DIFFRENTLY**

Robbie turned his head and realized he was trapped and then sighed. As he went to lay back down he realized he wasn't alone because next to him is Kathleen-Angel. Robbie thought hard to get his arm free to try and free Kathleen-Angel. After Robbie did his best Kathleen-Angel was able to move her head.

Robbie: You ok

Kathleen-Angel: Yes

Robbie: Do you know what happened

Kathleen-Angel: No

Robbie: The train crashed

Kathleen-Angel: Where's mummy

Robbie: Mummy is probably looking for her princess, you

Kathleen-Angel: MUMMY

Robbie: MUMMY

Kathleen-Angel: Who your mummy

Robbie: Sandy Roscoe

Kathleen-Angel: Nurse

Robbie: Yeah that's my mummy

Kathleen-Angel started to cry so Robbie tried to cheer her up, he hugged her and continued to talk to her so she wouldn't feel as scared as she does. Robbie smiled and Kathleen-Angel smiled back. Leela knocked on the window and Robbie looked up.

Leela: I need to break the glass

Robbie turned his head and put his hand on Kathleen-Angel's face so when the glass broke if any sharpe bits came it would hurt him and not Kathleen-Angel. Leela broke the glass and lowered herself into the train.

Robbie: Save Kathleen-Angel first

Robbie moved his hand so Leela could see Kathleen-Angel. Leela moved all the dirt off Kathleen-Angel.

Robbie: I'm tired

Kathleen-Angel: No Robbie, stay awake, your mummy be sad if you sleep

Kathleen-Angel kissed Robbie's cheek and Leela picked Kathleen-Angel up and climbed out of the train carriage with her. Theresa smiled when she saw her daughter and quickly walked over.

Kathleen-Angel: Mummy

Theresa: My baby

Sandy: Leela you seen Robbie

Leela: Robbie saved Kathleen-Angel, I'm now going back for him

Leela smiled as Sandy looked relived that Robbie was alright. Leela went back and Sandy was about to follow her.

Leela: Sandy stay there, I'll make sure Robbie is safe

Sandy: Ok

Leela climbed back up and started to free Robbie. Robbie managed to get up and climbed up the ladder with Leela behind him.

Leela: Keep going

Robbie: I'm scared

Robbie eventually got out and Leela helped him down. Robbie went over to Sandy who hugged him. Kathleen-Angel walked over to Robbie and gave him a lollipop.

Theresa: She specifically asked for another one for you, thank you for saving her

Robbie: Thank you, it's fine

Sandy smiled at her son and it was obvious Joe, Freddie and Ziggy were proud of their brother.

Kathleen-Angel: Nephew

Kathleen-Angel pointed at Hugo and Robbie smiled.

Ziggy: Yeah, my son has been born

Robbie sat down and Kathleen-Angel sat next to him.

Kathleen-Angel: You're my best friend

Robbie: Your mine too


	82. Chapter 82

Ste was worried as he couldn't find Leah and she wasn't calling his name. Leela sat him next to Peri and Peri tried to calm him down. Ste looked at the train as John Paul came out and saw Ste crying.

"Ste, sweetheart what's wrong", John Paul asked.

"Leah, I can't find her", Ste said.

In the train Leah had gone to where Sonny and Doctor Browning had put Mercedes. Leah heard a noise coming from inside and tried to open the door but it was jammed. Leah knocked on the door.

"Hang on, I'm getting help", Leah said.

"Help", Leah said.

Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Chanel all came running and saw Leah. Michaela also came in. She saw Leah trying to open a door. Michaela smiled at Leah and then asked her a question.

"Why do you want to go in there", Michaela asked.

"Someone's trapped", Leah replied.

Cindy and Lindsey woke up and realized they were both next to Doctor Browning. Lindsey and Cindy jumped and both climbed out of the window making sure Sonny or Doctor Browning didn't wake up. They succeed and walked round and sat with Jacqui. Cindy looked around.

"Where's Mercedes", Cindy asked.

"We don't know", Freddie replied.

Leela managed to save Myra, Porsche and Celine. Myra looked at Leela with a worried face as Celine and Porsche climbed out of the train. Leela could see that Myra was worried.

"Myra, what is it", Leela asked.

"My babies, have you seen them, Jacqui, Mercedes, Carmel, John Paul and Michaela", Myra asked.

"Jacqui, Carmel and John Paul are safe, I'm looking for Mercedes and Michaela", Leela said.

"My babies, please bring them back safe", Myra said.

"I will", Leela replied.

Myra left and she went to join Porsche and Celine.


	83. Chapter 83

Crystal flattered her eyes and got up and looked at Trevor. She moved as much as she could off him before her arms got tired. Crystal sat down and started crying as she thought Trevor was dead. Trevor moved his head and then opened his eyes and heard Crystal crying.

"Hey, what's wrong", Trevor asked.

"I thought you were dead", Crystal replied crying.

Trevor smiled at Crystal as she went to search for help. Crystal climbed out of the carriage crying and went looking for some help. Jacqui spotted Crystal on top of the carriage.

"Mum", Jacqui said and pointed.

"Crystal it's ok, help is coming sweetie", Myra said.

John Paul got up and walked over to where she was. He looked at his niece who was terrified. Crystal kept crying and John Paul was trying to make her feel better. He could see she was stuck.

"Crystal sweetheart, you have to jump and don't worry about hurting me, I will catch you", John Paul said.

Crystal jumped and John Paul caught her in his arms and placed her on the floor and Crystal ran over to Carmel crying. Carmel looked at Crystal and Myra walked over to her.

"Uncle Trevor is trapped", Crystal replied.

Leela heard her say someone was trapped but didn't get the name.

"Who's trapped", Leela asked.

"Uncle Trevor", Crystal replied.

Leela went in and found Trevor she helped him and he managed to get up and get out on his own. Trevor jumped down the train and went over and hugged Crystal who was still crying.

"Mummy, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Chanel still haven't been found", Crystal said.

"They will be", Trevor replied.

Crystal hugged Trevor tightly.


	84. Chapter 84

Michaela, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Leah still couldn't get in. Chardonnay-Alesha looked around and found a hammer on the floor and picked it up and showed Michaela.

"What's that for", Michaela asked.

"To try and free the trapped person", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Right, stay still my niece who's completely mad has an idea", Michaela said.

Chardonnay-Alesha banged on the side making it dent and then all come a part. Michaela smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha as she opened the door and found Mercedes inside, Michaela looked shocked.

"Hi mum", Chardonnay-Alesha said waving.

"A life or death situation and you say hello to your mum", Michaela asked.

"I haven't seen her for a while", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha was about to climb into the cubicle to be with her mum but Chanel soon stopped her.

"No, not in your condition, I'll go in, auntie Michaela go in the other side", Chanel said.

Chanel and Michaela both got in and they helped Mercedes up and Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Leah helped her out of the cubicle. Mercedes got out and she ran to her family. Myra held her arms open for her daughter. Mercedes went in an ambulance and they checked her baby with Freddie by her side. Her baby is fine and Freddie and Mercedes smiled.

"That's great", Freddie said.

Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Leah climbed up and the train was about to blow up. As Michaela went to climb up Doctor Browning pulled her back and held her. Michaela started crying. Doctor Browning kept her quiet while Sonny still wasn't waking up.

"Let go", Michaela said.

"No, I wanted Mercedes to die, so now you will", Doctor Browning said.

"What has Mercedes done to you", Michaela asked.

"SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY WIFE. She's supposed to be married to me", Doctor Browning replied.

"Not anymore, now let me go", Michaela said.

"No", Doctor Browning replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha realized the train was going to blow and grabbed Leah and put her arms around her and Leah hugged Chardonnay-Alesha and Carla and Chanel did the same. Ste saw his daughter and was petrified for her safety. He looked at John Paul and started crying.

"Ste, Chardonnay-Alesha won't let anything happen to Leah", Peri said.

"Ste, Peri is right, Chardonnay-Alesha will do her best", John Paul replied.

The train blew and the girls went flying Chardonnay-Alesha and Leah went one way and Carla and Chanel went another. Mercedes broke down as she saw her daughters fly. Leah got up and then helped Chardonnay-Alesha up. Leah then walked Chardonnay-Alesha over to a ambulance so she could have her baby checked. Leah then walked over to Ste. Ste gave his daughter the biggest hug ever.

"I thought I had lost you", Ste said.

"I found Mercedes", Leah replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha's baby was fine and then Carla and Chanel walked over to Mercedes. Chardonnay-Alesha came over and then looked down. Carla looked at her sisters and then at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"What is it", Chanel asked.

"Auntie Michaela she never got out", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.


	85. Chapter 85

Once they had been told the carriage was safe Myra, Jacqui, Mercedes, Carmel, John Paul, Theresa, Phoebe, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal all went inside and sat by Michaela.

"My baby", Myra said.

Everyone around Michaela was crying. Michaela was slowly dying. Myra and Chanel were holding her hands. Michaela smiled at everyone and sat and started talking about her life.

"Mum, you have done everything for me, thank you so much. Jacqui, the protective big sister, thank you for protecting me. Mercedes, I'm so sorry I doubted you when you were ill, you only needed support, I love you. Carmel you used always play with me when I was younger and we always had so much fun. John Paul, your my only brother and I love you, stay in teaching. Theresa look after Kathleen-Angel, Myra-Pocahontas and the new one for me, they're beautiful. Phoebe, you've grown up into a beautiful young lady. Chardonnay-Alesha, look after your mother and sisters, your the strongest in the family. Carla, at my funerul please sing my favorite song at my funeral, its naughty by Matilda the musical. Chanel, your clever, keep it don't waste it and Crystal you need to help your mummy look after the new baby and Bobby yeah. We'll all be reunited one day", Michaela said.

"Michaela babe, I don't think we're going to the same place", Mercedes said crying.

"Don't be daft, you get one McQueen you get all of us", Carmel said crying but wiping away Mercedes tears.

"Mercedes sing me a song", Michaela asked.

"I wear your winter coat  
>The one you love to wear<br>So I can feel in close  
>To was beyond compare<br>The moment waking up  
>You catch me in your eyes<br>That beauty on my pillow  
>They haunt me in the night<br>And I will find my strength to untame my mouth  
>When I used to be afraid of the words<br>But with you I've learned just to let it out  
>Now my heart is ready to burst<p>

Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love  
>And I wanna be your everything and more<br>And I know every day you say it  
>But I just want you to be sure<br>That I'm yours

If I've been feeling heavy  
>You take me from the dark<br>Your arms they keep me steady  
>So nothing can falling apart", Mercedes sung until she broke down.<p>

And I will find my strength to untame my mouth  
>When I used to be afraid of the words<br>But with you I've learned just to let it out  
>Now my heart is ready to burst<p>

Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love  
>And I wanna be your everything and more<br>And I know every day you say it  
>But I just want you to be sure<br>That I'm yours

That I'm yours", Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal sung finishing the song for their mum.

Michaela passed away and everyone started crying. Jacqui hugged Mercedes and Phoebe looked after Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal.

**Authors note: Song is Yours by Ella Henderson**


	86. Chapter 86

Chanel got out of bed and went to visit John Paul. As soon as John Paul saw his niece he invited her into his cubicle and was suprised to see her on her own as usually Chanel and her sisters Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Crystal stick together through everything.

"Chanel", John Paul said.

"Can I come in", Chanel asked.

"Of course sweetheart", John Paul replied.

John Paul put a cushion on the chair so Chanel could sit comfortablely. John Paul smiled at her as she poured him a cup of water. Chanel gave it to him and John Paul smiled.

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to do that", John Paul said.

"I wanted to", Chanel replied.

John Paul drank his water and then sat up. Chanel smiled as she watched her uncle making progress. John Paul smiled back making her feel better.

"How's Mercedes", John Paul askedd.

"Mum is fine, she has concussion but the baby is fine", Chanel replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", John Paul asked.

"Sprained her wrist but she did that making sure Leah wouldn't and her baby is fine", Chanel replied.

"Carla", John Paul asked.

"She's fine", Chanel replied.

"Yourself", John Paul asked.

"A little cut to my head, but thats it", Chanel said.

"Crystal", John Paul asked.

"She's a little upset", Chanel answered.

"Kathleen-Angel", John Paul asked.

"She's being checked over", Chanel replied.

John Paul smiled knowing his family were safe. Chanel was curious about what Michaela was like but was shy to ask her uncle. John Paul could see in her face she wanted to say something so he perswaded her to say what she wanted to say.

"What was auntie Michaela like", Chanel asked.

"She was lovely, always there when you wanted her or needed her. She was fun to wind up, the baby of the family. She did the right things where she could. My sister was an amazing person and now she's an angel", John Paul said.

"She was so young", Chanel said.

Chanel started to cry and John Paul carefully got out of bed to comfort his niece. Chanel cried on John Paul. Ste came in and saw what was happening and decided to help John Paul comfort Chanel. Chanel stopped crying and wiped her eyes and smiled when John Paul kissed Ste.

"Is Ste going to be my new uncle", Chanel asked.

"Is that what you want", John Paul asked.

"Yes", Chanel replied.

Ste and John Paul smiled at each other.


	87. Chapter 87

Peri saw Chardonnay-Alesha in the village and walked over to her. Peri sat next to her and didn't really know what to say as she wanted to cheer Chardonnay-Alesha up but she also didn't want to upset her again. Peri smiled at her.

"Life's a funny thing don't you think", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Suppose", Peri replied.

"One minute your here and the next you could be dead", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri didn't really know what to say so she just sat and smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha instead hopeing it would make the situation less awkward but it wasn't working as it was dead silent for ten minutes. Peri wasn't to sure what to do.

"When's your baby due", Peri asked.

"I don't even get why they give due dates because the baby is more likely to be early or late than actually arrive on tge due date", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Ok...you thought of any names", Peri asked.

"Henry for a boy and Myleigh for a girl", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"They're beautiful", Peri replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha gave a half smile and then just burst into tears. Peri hugged her best friend trying to make her feel better. Chardonnay-Alesha stopped crying but her eyes had gone red and puffy. Peri decided to take her to price slice for a snack. They walked in and Holly smiled.

"Don't suppose you could mind the shop...thanks", Holly replied.

"What", Peri said.

Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri stood behind the till and had no idea what to do next. They looked at each other as Frankie came in. Frankie brought a sandwich and then left. Mercedes came in put a load of biscuits in a baskett and then walked out.

"Umm mum, you need to pay", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Your too late", Peri replied.

"She's grieving, that's why she's done it", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Peri gave a half smile as Holly arrived back with Cindy. Cindy smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha and gave her some buscuits she wanted her to take.

"Mercedes favourite", Cindy said.

"She kinda took a load with out paying", Peri replied.

"She's greving", Cindy said.

Cindy let Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri go.


	88. Chapter 88

The day of Michaela's funeral arrived and Amy had come all the way from Cardiff to say goodbye to her best friend. The McQueen's arrived and Ste was there not only because Michaela was a childhood friend but to support John Paul and Freddie had come to support Mercedes. As they entered the music playing was my immortal. Everyone took a seat and the service began. Carla didn't wan to cry as she had a song to sing.

"Now Carla McQueen will sing a song", The vicar said.

"

Jack and Jill, went up the hill  
>To fetch a Pail of water, so they say<br>Their subsequent fall was inevitable  
>They never stood a chance, they were written that way<br>Innocent victims of their story

Like Romeo and Juliet  
>T'was written in the stars before they even met<br>That's love and fate, and a touch of stupidity  
>Would rob them of their hope of living happily<br>The endings are often a little bit gory  
>I wonder why they didn't just change their story?<br>We're told we have to do what we're told but surely  
>Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty.<p>

Just because you find that life's not fair it  
>Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it<br>If you always take it on the chin and wear it  
>Nothing will change.<p>

Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you  
>Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you<br>If you sit around and let them get on top, you  
>Might as well be saying<br>You think that it's okay  
>And that's not right!<p>

Cinderella, in the cellar,  
>Didn't have to do much as far as I could tell.<br>Her Godmother was two-thirds fairy,  
>Suddenly her lot, was a lot less scary,<br>But what if you haven't got a fairy to fix it?  
>Sometimes you have to make a little bit of mischief.<p>

Just because you find that life's not fair it  
>Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bare it<br>If you always take it on the chin and wear it  
>Nothing will change.<p>

Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you  
>Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you<br>If you sit around and let them get on top, you  
>Might as well be saying<br>You think that it's okay  
>And that's not right!<br>And if it's not right!  
>You have to put it right!<p>

In the slip of a bolt, there's a tiny revolt.  
>The seeds of a war in the creak of a floorboard.<br>A storm can begin, with the flap of a wing.  
>The tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting!<br>Every day, starts with the tick of a clock.  
>All escapes, start with the click of a lock!<br>If you're stuck in your story and want to get out  
>You don't have to cry, you don't have to shout!<p>

'Cause if you're little you can do a lot, you  
>Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you<br>If you sit around and let them get on top, you  
>Won't change a thing!<p>

Just because you find that life's not fair, it  
>Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bare it!<br>If you always take it on the chin and wear it  
>You might as well be saying<br>You think that it's okay  
>And that's not right!<br>And if it's not right!  
>You have to put it right!<p>

But nobody else is gonna put it right for me  
>nobody but me is gonna change my story<br>sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty", Carla sung.

Everyone started to clap.

The funeral soon ended and Ste and John Paul hugged. Amy wiped away her tears and walked over to Carla who was sitting with Chardonnay-Alesha. Both Carla and Chardonnay-Alesha looked up when Amy walked over.

"Your voice is beautiful", Amy said.

"Thank you", Carla replied.

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter was rubbish**


	89. Chapter 89

Peri went round Chardonnay-Alesha's and the only McQueen's there were Theresa, Kathleen-Angel and Myra-Pocahontas. Peri smiled at Theresa and sat with Chardonnay-Alesha. Theresa went upstairs to play with Kathleen-Angel and put Myra-Pocahontas who's now seven months to sleep. Peri looked at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Where is everyone", Peri asked.

"Nana's at bingo, nannie Myra is in town with Matthew and Tallulah, mum is at the club with Grace, Freddie, Trevor and Crystal, Carmel is at the salon, John Paul is at work with Nancy, Porsche and Celine are on speed dates, Phoebe is at work and Carla and Chanel are at Tom's", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Oh", Peri replied.

After a few hours Kathleen-Angel came downstairs and she looked worried. Both Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri turned around to look at her. Chardonnay-Alesha smiled as Peri looked at Kathleen-Angel and then Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Mummy is in pain", Kathleen-Angel said.

"Peri keep Kathleen-Angel occupied", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chardonnay-Alesha went upstairs and found Theresa in labor. She quickly called for an ambulance and tried to calm Theresa down. An hour went by and the ambulance still hadn't turned up. Theresa was beginning to worry as she felt a sharpe pain.

"One's coming", Theresa sad.

Chardonnay-Alesha looked at Theresa and then it suddenly hit her that she was going to have to deliver Theresa's triplets. Chardonnay-Alesha laid Theresa down and kept checking where the babies were. Chardonnay-Alesha went to check to see if she could see a head.

"Can you see one" Theresa asked.

"Theresa babes, I can see a jungle, could had shaved", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Your more and more like your mother each day", Theresa said in pain.

After one more hour the first baby had been born, a baby girl. Theresa smiled and then went into pain and fifteen minutes later Theresa gave birth to another baby girl. Theresa smiled, she went into pain one more time and gave birth to a baby boy but the umbilical cord was around his neck. Theresa started crying as she watched her niece act quick to try and save her baby cousin's life.

"Come on little man", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

The baby boy started to cry and Theresa was relived. Chardonnay-Alesha passed Theresa her triplets and smiled. Theresa looked at them and decided on names for them. She came to an decision and smiled.

"I have decided to name them Porsche-Rain Chardonnay Alesha Savage-McQueen, Mercedes-Talia Mae Savage-McQueen and John-Jay Michael Savage-McQueen", Theresa said.

"That's nice", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Myra came home to find Peri playing with Kathleen-Angel but couldn't see Chardonnay-Alesha anywhere. Myra looked at Peri as she couldn't see Theresa or baby Myra-Pocahontas.

"Mummy in pain", Kathleen-Angel said.

Myra ran up the stairs to realize her granddaughter had just helped Theresa give birth to triplets. Myra smiled as she looked at hem and then Myra called an ambulance and took one of the triplets.

"That's Mercedes-Talia", Theresa said.

"Hello", Myra said.

"This is Porsche-Rain and this is John-Jay", Theresa said.

An ambulance arrived and took Theresa and her new born babies to hospital. Myra smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha as she left.

"If it wasn't for you, our Theresa could had died", Myra said.

"John-Jay nearly died, I acted quick and got him breathing again", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Our Mercy will be very proud of you", Myra said.

Chardonnay-Alesha smiled and changed her clothes and then went down stairs and joined Peri and Kathleen-Angel. Kathleen-Angel smiled and made a space so Chardonnay-Alesha could come and join in with the game.


	90. Chapter 90

Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha went and spent the day with Porsche and none of them could wait. Chardonnay-Alesha and Porsche in the village and then they went into town. Porsche and Peri stopped outside a hair dressers and Porsche and Chardonnay-Alesha had an idea. Peri sat down while Porsche booked Chardonnay-Alesha a appointment. After a few lies, Porsche managed to get her one. Porsche and Peri left.

"What's happening to Chardonnay-Alesha", Peri asked.

"She's getting a make over", Porsche replied.

"Why", Peri asked.

"She want's one", Porsche replied.

"Oh", Peri said.

"Peri, for my baby, what do you think. For a boy should I have Troy or Mark and for a girl Brittany or Georgiana", Porsche asked.

"Mark or Brittany", Peri chose.

"Ok", Porsche said.

Peri and Porsche spent a while together. They went to a park and started talking about Cameron and Lockie. After a while Porsche checked the time and Peri smiled. It was time to pick Chardonnay-Alesha up from the hairdressers. Porsche and Peri went and Chardonnay-Alesha came out with purple hair with a fringe and hair extensions.

"Wow", Peri said.

"Beautiful", Porsche said.

"Thank you", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Porsche and Chardonnay-Alesha arrived home and Mercedes was mortified over what had happened to her daughters hair. Porsche smiled as Mercedes wasn't happy. An argument started and Chardonnay-Alesha was left to stop it.

"Stop it, I like my hair", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Mercedes and Porsche went quiet and smiled.


	91. Chapter 91

Peri woke up and found that Leela and Cameron had both gone. She walked down stairs to find Tegan making breakfast. Peri jut stared at her as usually Leela makes it.

"Where's mum and dad", Peri asked.

"Leela woke up with a sharp pain and couldn't move, your mum and dad are in hospital", Tegan said.

Tegan walked Peri to school to make sure she wasn't going to bunk off. Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha caught up with her. Peri smiled at her friends and Tegan was pushing Rose's pram.

"Patrick is gonna kill you", Tom said.

"So", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Her hair is cool", Peri said.

"Suppose", Tom replied.

It was obvious Peri wasn't coping too well with her mum in hospital. Chardonnay-Alesha came up with a plan and they went to the back of the school field. The pregnant teenager went though the broken gate first followed by Nico and then Peri. They were in an abandoned park.

"Quickly", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

They got back to the village and went into the hospital and the first person they saw was Celine. Chardonnay-Alesha hid from her and then looked at Peri and Nico. As soon as Celine walked away,Chardonnay-Alesha found out where Leela was and then went back to Peri and Nico.

"Follow me", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

They ended up in the mertinity ward and to Peri's surprise Leela and Cameron were both making a fuss over a baby. Peri walked over and saw the little boy kicking his legs and then looked at Leela and Cameron.

"Peri meet your baby brother Elijah", Cameron said.

Sienna was then wheeled in with Patrick by her side. Nico walked over to her mum who also had twins laying next to her, one boy and one girl. Nico walked over and looked at them. Patrick smiled at Nico.

"Shouldn't you be at school", Patrick said.

"Sorry Grandad", Nico said, she was about to walk off but Patrick stopped her.

"Nico, say hello to Pharrell and Delilah", Patrick said.

Nico smiled at Peri who was holding Elijah. Sienna was put next to Leela who smiled at her. Nico and Peri were proud to become big sisters.


	92. Chapter 92

In the McQueen household everyone was surprisingly quiet. They all just sat on the sofa looking at each other. Jacqui was trying to make everyone be themselves again but ever since Michaela died everyone is down. Mercedes burst into tears so Nana put her arm around her. Chardonnay-Alesha looked at Jacqui who just sat down. A knock was on the door and no one looked up.

"I'll get it then", Jacqui said.

Jacqui answered the door and in front of her was a girl around the age of fifteen. Her eyes are blue and she's died her hair a dark blonde. She's wearing feathered earrings and a purple top with a cat on and a pair of leather legging with trainers. She smiles at Jacqui.

"Sorry love but do we know you", Jacqui asked.

"Chloe-Anne McQueen, well Chloe-Anne Jacqueline McQueen", Chloe-Anne said.

"Chloe-Anne", Crystal said.

Crystal ran over for a hug and then brought Chloe-Anne over with her. Chanel and Carla both said hello but Chardonnay-Alesha just sat there. Chloe-Anne smiled at her.

"Well don't just sit there, come give your sister a hug", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chloe-Anne walked over to Chardonnay-Alesha, she got up which revealed her baby bump which her sister couldn't keep her eyes off. Chloe-Anne looked at Chardonnay-Alesha shocked.

"Yes Chloe-Anne, I am carrying a baby, now build a bridge and get over it", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Your fourteen", Chloe-Anne said.

Chardonnay-Alesha walked off laughing and picked up Tallulah who had just snatched a toy from Myra-Pocahontas. Chloe-Anne was not impressed with her sisters behaviour as she was pregnant. Chanel looked up.

"She was made to make a baby by her ex", Chanel said.

"First time I weren't", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Teenage pregnancy isn't something to proud of", Chloe-Anne said.

Chloe-Anne shook her head. She wasn't being bossy, she just didn't want her younger sister mucking up her life but it looks like she's already done that. Chloe-Anne hugged her sister making Carla, Chanel and Crystal smile. Chardonnay-Alesha smiled at Chloe-Anne.

"This is Bobby, our brother", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Can I have a hug", Chloe-Anne asked.

"No", Bobby replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal burst into laughter after Chloe-Anne had just been rejected by their three year old brother. Mercedes smiled at her oldest daughter and took her upstairs to talk to her.

"Why you here", Mercedes asked.

"Dad can't cope", Chloe-Anne replied.

"Why", Mercedes asked.

"His an alcoholic", Chloe-Anne replied.

Mercedes hugged Chloe-Anne and showed her room, she was sharing with Carla, Chanel and Crystal. Chloe-Anne liked her room and smiled.


	93. Chapter 93

Authors note: This chapter is different 

**Chloe-Anne Character Profile**

Name: Chloe-Anne Jacqueline McQueen

Age: 15

Family:

Father: John Best

Mother: Mercedes McQueen

Siblings: Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel, Crystal and Bobby

Chloe-Anne McQueen is the oldest out of Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel, Crystal and Bobby. She's a natural worrier and often worries about her younger siblings.

Clever and predicted good grades, Chloe-Anne wants to leave school then go to sixth form and then university to become a doctor.

Like her sisters Chloe-Anne is faithful to her family. Chloe-Anne loves to help around the house. Chloe-Anne worries about her appearance and always has to have her hair, make up and nails done. She won't leave the house unless she's wearing foundation, red lipstick, white eye shadow, black mascara and black winged eyeliner.

Chloe-Anne is quite shy and doesn't like to speak up. Although she's the oldest Chloe-Anne lives in her younger sister Chardonnay-Alesha's shadow. Chloe-Anne hopes Hollyoaks village can give her a new fresh start with her family.

Most likely to say: What on earth has she done now (meaning Chardonnay-Alesha)


	94. Chapter 94

Today was Chloe-Anne's first day at Hollyoaks high school, if she passes the interview that is. Chloe-Anne couldn't wait she got ready and had breakfast before anyone had come down. Mercedes smiled at her daughter who was already to go. Mercedes walked upstairs and woke up her daughters with the hoover. Chardonnay-Alesha was not impressed.

"I don't care what day of the week it is or if your a teen mother or you're pregnant, you're going to school and that's that", Mercedes said.

Chardonnay-Alesha got out of bed and picked Tallulah up out of her cot and they went down stairs for breakfast. She then got ready for school and left Tallulah with Myra. Carmel left with Crystal and Carla and Chanel left. Chloe-Anne smiled and waited for Mercedes as she was sorting Bobby out. Bobby had his lunch packed and then was taken to his all day nursery. Bobby ran off without saying anything to Mercedes.

"Have fun", Mercedes said even though Bobby weren't listening.

Mercedes then took Chloe-Anne to Hollyoaks high. Patrick sat in his office waiting for her. Mercedes entered with Chloe-Anne coming in behind her. Patrick smiled at Chloe-Anne and then looked through her notes. For once in his life Patrick was impressed, their was not one negative thing written about Chloe-Anne. Patrick then started the interview, the bit Chloe-Anne had been dreading.

"Chloe-Anne, why do you want to join Hollyoaks high", Patrick asked.

"I would like to join Hollyoaks high school because of the education standards, I read the ofsted reports from the following years online and this school always gets top marks. I do also have three sisters in the school already", Chloe-Anne said.

"It says here your aiming for straight A's", Patrick replied.

"Yes Sir", Chloe-Anne replied.

The interview went excellent and Chloe-Anne had gotten in. Nancy sent Peri, Nico, Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha to go and meet Chloe-Anne. Nancy knocked on the door and then entered with Peri, Nico, Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Carla is representing the school in a sing off so Chardonnay-Alesha was the only option left", Nancy sad.

"She that bad", Mercedes asked.

"Yeah", Nancy replied.

Chloe-Anne shyly looked at Tom, Peri and Nico and then smiled at Chardonnay-Alesha. Peri took Chloe-Anne to her first lesson which was PE. Nico leaded the way and Chardonnay-Alesha had great fun explaining why she can't do PE.

"Why is it this time", The teacher asked.

"Can't be bothered and baby don't want to", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chloe-Anne had brought her PE kit just in case they had PE. Chloe-Anne hung her clothes up and waited. Some girls in different classes were staring at her, it sort of made Chloe-Anne feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about the four Rebecca's, they stare at every new girl", Nico said.

They all went outside and went to the PE hall the play dodge ball. Chardonnay-Alesha sat out watching and smiling to herself. Peri was knocked out first and went to sit next to Chardonnay-Alesha. Left in the team was Nico, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean, Chloe-Anne, Eugenie and Marilyn. On the other side was all four Rebecca's, Tiffany, Vanessa and Faye. Next to be out was Marilyn, it was a surprise to see her out second as she usually just stands there. Eugenie was then out followed by Anastasia and Ocean. Henrietta dodged the ball but then got hit. Nico and Chloe-Anne were left. So far no one from the other team were out. Nico was then out. The eight girls started laughing as Chloe-Anne was left on her own.

"Chloe-Anne, you're a McQueen, you can win this", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chloe-Anne smiled and started to play rough. She had just knocked eight girls out in dodge ball with in eight throws. It was a new school record. The teacher smiled. Everyone went to get changed and Peri was still smiling at the fact her team had won.


	95. Chapter 95

"How was school", Cameron asked as Peri got in.

"Great, the McQueen family have expanded again but Chloe-Anne is amazing at dodge ball", Peri replied.

"Wow", Cameron replied.

Peri smiled and went into her bedroom and Skyped Chardonnay-Alesha. Kathleen-Angel had also decided to say hello. Peri smiled as she was talking to her friends. Kathleen-Angel was talking about her dolls. All of a sudden Chardonnay-Alesha heard chaos going on down stairs.

"Gotta go auntie Kathleen has arrived, I heard she's mad", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Who's she", Peri asked.

"Theresa's mum", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Kathleen had turned up with three girls one was her brother Keith's daughter and the other two were her own. Nana was stunned to see her fifteen year old granddaughter Orianna and the eighteen year old granddaughter Sherilee and her fourteen year old granddaughter Sapphire. Sherilee and Sapphire and Theresa's sisters. Theresa couldn't wait to introduce them to Kathleen-Angel, Myra-Pocahontas, Porsche-Rain, Mercedes-Talia and John-Jay. Nana sat with Orianna.

"Orianna love, why aren't you with your dad", Nana asked.

"He went on a business trip, again", Orianna replied.

"Your dad is a hard working man, my Keith", Nana replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha went back upstairs and facetimed Peri. They sat and spoke for hours. Peri smiled every time Chardonnay-Alesha look out of her door. Peri took a deep breath.

"What's happening", Peri asked.

"Kathleen is being sent to prison so we have three new girls living with us, Orianna, her dad is on a business trip and Theresa's sisters Sherilee and Sapphire. This house is packed", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Poor you", Peri replied.

Leela called Peri down for dinner. Peri smiled and went to have her dinner.


	96. Chapter 96

A week passed and Ste and John Paul were looking for a new business. They looked through the village and found and abandoned shop with a for sale sign on it. Ste smiled and called the estate agent. Ste and John Paul looked around and without even thinking Ste brought the shop. John Paul wasn't too sure what it was for but he could see his boyfriend had an idea in mind. John Paul smiled as he watched Ste get rid of everything.

"So you win the lottery roll over and you go and by this", John Paul said.

"You'll love it, just you wait", Ste replied.

John Paul gave a half smile. After a load of help from workers Ste had made a cafe which he decided to call McHay after himself and his boyfriend John Paul. John Paul smiled at Ste. Ste had all ready worked out who was going to work there. Tony walked passed and smiled at Ste.

"Looks like the Hutch will have competition with McHay", Tony said.

"Pleased to go into business", Ste replied.

Peri walked passed and Ste smiled at her. She looked at McHay and decided it should be painted purple. Ste agreed and went to by some special paint to paint the cafe with. When he came back Chardonnay-Alesha was standing with Peri. Ste had an idea for the girls to do.

"Every cafe needs a menu, why don't you both make me one", Ste said.

Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha went back to Peri's and decided on the menu. Chardonnay-Alesha decided to make a kids menu as well. Peri smiled. They decided to work on an menu each. Peri was working on the main menu and Chardonnay-Alesha was working on the kids menu.

For breakfast Peri had come up with jam on toast, scrambled egg on toast, sausage, egg, baked beans, bacon and toast. For lunch and tea menu she had decided on cheese on toast, bacon sandwich, cheese sandwich, tuna and red onion sandwich, egg and cress sandwich, chicken salad sandwich. Sides of chips, garlic bread, cheesy garlic bread, crisps, cakes and scones. To drink is tea, coffee, hot chocolate, espresso, cappuccino, latte, mocha, orange juice, apple juice or water.

For the kids menu Chardonnay-Alesha had come up with a breakfast menu which has toast with a choice of butter, jam or marmite, a mini breakfast which is sausage, egg, toast and bacon or a cereal out of coco pops, corn flakes or wetabix. For the main meals she had come up with ham sandwich, ceese sandwich, cheese on toast, cheese spread sandwich. toast with margarine on each kids meal comes with a yogurt and piece of fruit. For the sides she decided a small portion of chips, scone, cake, crisps and brownies.

The girls brought the menu's back to Ste and he was impressed.

The next day the badges came in the post and Ste was really excited. He opened them up and there was a badge for himself and John Paul. John Paul felt some more and poured them out and then read out the names.

"Hello my name is Tegan, hello my name is Myra, hello my name is Mercedes, hello my name is Carmel, hello my name is Phoebe, hello my name is Porsche, hello my name is Theresa", John Paul read out.

He had a laughing fit after reading Theresa and Porsche's names, John Paul couldn't imagine his cousins working in a cafe. Ste decided to show the McQueen's their badges, Myra loved hers. Sherilee looked at them.

"Can I have one", Sherilee asked.

"What's your name", Ste asked.

"Sherilee McQueen" Sherilee replied.

Ste ordered a badge for Sherilee.


	97. Chapter 97

As Chardonnay-Alesha was getting bigger due to her pregnancy she decided to find herself a job. She found Ste in the village so decided to try and give McHay a go. She walked over and smiled.

"Can I help you", Ste asked.

"I need a job", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Can you cook", Ste asked.

"No", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Can you sell", Ste asked.

"No", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Can you do till work", Ste asked.

"No", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Can you clean", Ste asked.

"No", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Have you ever worked before", Ste asked.

"I once built a whole town using play doh when I were four", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Anything else", Ste asked.

"Fixed the broken fridge light with salad cream", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"How does that...hang on how did you manage that", Ste asked.

"I were a fat hungry child", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Right. Can you make drinks", Ste asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Ok, you can be a waitress", Ste replied.

Ste ordered her a name badge and watched her walk away just as Carla came over. Ste sighed. He knew exactly what she wanted, a job. He had hope she was nothing like her twin sister.

"Let me guess, you want a job", Ste said.

"Yeah", Carla replied.

"Can you cook", Ste asked.

"Yes, I once made cakes with an old friend and her mum said they were gorgeous", Carla replied.

"Can you clean", Ste asked.

"I can learn the ratio of the cleaning products and then clean whatever", Carla replied.

"Use a till", Ste asked.

"Money is my strongest point", Carla replied.

"You're hired", Ste said smiling.

Carla smiled as Ste had hired her. Ste watched Carla walk away and then called her back over. Carla walked back over and Ste had a challenge for her. Carla was defiantly up for the challenge. Ste smiled.

"Come round to the Lomax's and bake us a cake, when I say us it's me, Cameron, Leela, Tegan, Peri, Leah, Lucas and Rose", Ste said.

"Sure", Carla replied.

Ste set up a time and Carla was not going to fail him.


	98. Chapter 98

Carla went to the Lomax's and got busy. Peri was excited to try Carla's cake. Peri sat with Cameron and Leela and Elijah was falling asleep in Cameron's arms. Hugo was asleep in his cot. After a few hours the cake was ready. Carla had cut a slice for everyone and she nervously watched as everyone tried it.

"This is amazing", Tegan said.

"Wow, you've really got a talent in cooking, I'm glad I found you before Tony", Ste said.

"All I can say is Tony will be gutted", Cameron said.

"Daddy, Carla is clever", Lucas said

Peri smiled. She loved Carla's cooking. Ste ordered her name badge and smiled.


	99. Chapter 99

Peri was out with Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha when they watched Patrick take Pharrell and Delilah away from Sienna. Sienna was screaming as her dad took her twins. Maxine stood watching holding Minnie as Peri and Nico approached. Nico just watched her grandad as he wouldn't let Sienna near her new twins.

"Grandad", Nico said.

"Your mother is uncapeable of looking after them", Patrick replied.

Sienna's eyes were full of tears as she watched her dad walk away with Pharrell and Delilah. Sienna turned and looked at Nico, Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri. She ran off and got a ford focus car and then drove back. Sienna looked at Nico.

"Nico, Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha get in", Sienna said.

Peri looked at Chardonnay-Alesha and then got in followed by Chardonnay-Alesha. Nico was in the front. Sienna drove off and she drove to her mum Anna's hold house. She opened the door and then opened the basement door and tricked Peri and Nico. Chardonnay-Alesha wasn't falling for it. Sienna pushed the pregnant teenager in and then locked the door.

"MUM", Nico shouted.

The next thing Peri, Chardonnay-Alesha and Nico heard was a car leaving.


	100. Chapter 100

Alone the three girls didn't know what to do. Peri was crying, Nico was comforting her and Chardonnay-Alesha was just being herself. Peri wiped her eyes as she watched Chardonnay-Alesha. Nico wasn't sure what to do.

"Oh my gosh, you two look like you've just gone to a funeral", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Were trapped forever", Peri said.

"No we're not", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Hang on, what if you give birth", Nico asked as she suddenly remembered Chardonnay-Alesha's condition.

"You'll have to do it", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Nico and Peri just looked at each other and then at Chardonnay-Alesha. They all had one bed to share which was quite uncomfortable as it was only for one person. They all sat on the bed and Chardonnay-Alesha smiled.

"Bored", Nico said.

"Same", Peri replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha looked around and then found a hoover. she looked at it as Peri and Nico just watched her confused. Nico looked at Peri and then looked back at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"You make me feel so young  
>You make me feel as spring has sprung<br>And every time I see you grin  
>I'm such a happy individual<p>

The moment that you speak  
>I wanna go play hide and seek<br>I wanna go and bounce the moon  
>Just like a toy balloon<p>

You and I are just like a couple of tots  
>Runnin' around the meadow<br>Pickin' up lots of forget me nots

You make me feel so young  
>You make me feel there are songs to be sung,<br>bells to be rung,  
>and a wonderful fling to be flung<p>

And even when I'm old and gray  
>I'm gonna feel the way I do today<br>'Cause you make me feel so young

You make me young  
>You make me feel as spring has sprung<br>And every time I see you grin  
>I'm such a happy individual<p>

The moment that you speak  
>I wanna go play hide and seek<br>I wanna go and bounce at the moon  
>Like a big balloon<p>

Because, you and I are just like a couple of tots  
>Runnin' across the meadow<p>

You make me young  
>You make me feel there are songs to be sung,<br>bells to be rung,  
>and a wonderful fling to be flung<p>

And even when I'm old and gray  
>I'm gonna feel the way I do today<br>'Cause you make me feel so  
>'Cause you make me feel so young...", Chardonnay-Alesha sung to a hoover.<p>

Nico and Peri burst into laughter after watching Chardonnay-Alesha sing to an old hoover that doesn't work. Chardonnay-Alesha smiled as she managed to make Nico and Peri smile.

"What, I got bored ok", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

The girls hugged.

**Authors note: The song is you make me feel so young by Michael Buble**


	101. Chapter 101

A few days had passed and the girls heard someone enter the house. They heard the person coming towards the basement. Both Nico and Peri started shaking and hid behind Chardonnay-Alesha. The door opened and it wasn't Sienna. Nico and Peri stood shaken as it was a man with glasses and about and average height standing in front of them. Peri looked at Nico.

"Who are you", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Will, Will Savage", Will replied.

"It was nice meeting you,GIRLS RUN", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Peri and Nico got out of the house while Chardonnay-Alesha stayed with Will so Peri and Nico could get away. Will looked angry. He went to grab Chardonnay-Alesha and there was only one thing he wanted to do to her, kill her. Chardonnay-Alesha managed to get out and the girls ran as far away as possible.

"No way was that Will Savage", Peri said.

"He murdered Anna Blake, Texas Longford and Ash Kane", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"His a psycho", Nico replied.

As they ran they heard a loud bang. Chardonnay-Alesha decided to head towards where the sound had come from and Peri and Nico just followed. After a lo of walking they found a crashed car. Chardonnay-Alesha walked as fast as she could over to it and was shocked to see who was inside. Nico and Peri eventually caught up and they couldn't believe it. Chardonnay-Alesha just stared as Peri and Nico looked at each other. Inside the car was Freddie, Mercedes, Crystal and Bobby. Freddie had been ejected from the car and Bobby looked lifeless. Chardonnay-Alesha froze as her sister called for her. Nico called an ambulance. After seven minutes the ambulance arrived and Peri held Chardonnay-Alesha's hand.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Crystal said and began to cry.

Mercedes was taken to hospital and Chardonnay-Alesha went with Crystal. Nico and Peri also went. The girls got checked over and Dodger came in to visit Nico and Leela came to visit Peri. Myra sat by her daughter who had just given birth by Cesarean. Chardonnay-Alesha entered with Crystal. A police man came in with another officer.

"Sorry but Freddie Roscoe and Bobby Costello didn't make it, they died on impact", The officer said.

Mercedes broke down and Crystal started to cry. Sandy and Joe came in and all looked at Mercedes as she cried. Crystal looked up at Sandy as she wiped away her tears to try and be strong for Crystal.

"Will you still be my nannie", Crystal asked crying.

"I will always be your nannie", Sandy replied.

Joe picked up the baby girl who was laying next to Mercedes. Sandy smiled as she looked at her. Joe smiled at his niece as Sandy smiled at Mercedes. Myra also smiled. Crystal looked at Joe.

"Would daddy Freddie love his daughter", Crystal asked.

"When daddy Freddie was younger he always said his first born would be a girl, he got his wish", Joe said.

"I've got a granddaughter", Sandy said.

"Feel free to visit her at anytime", Myra said.

"Courtney", Mercedes quietly said.

"You what love", Myra asked.

"Courtney, I want to name her Courtney", Mercedes said.

Joe laid Courtney back down and went straight to a shop and brought his new niece some gifts. Sandy stayed with Myra as they went to the relitives room where Chardonnay-Alesha and Peri were. Myra smiled.

"Your mum has given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Courtney", Sandy said.

Peri smiled as she heard the news.


	102. Chapter 102

Peri went home and Ste answered the door only to be barged past by Leela who was worried about her daughter. Peri hugged her mum. Nico and Dodger came round.

"Mum's in hospital", Nico said.

"Nico, she will get better", Dodger replied.

"How's Chardonnay-Alesha", Ste asked.

"She's a big sister again, Mercedes gave birth", Peri replied.

"Do you think John Paul will let me be uncle Ste", Ste asked.

"Maybe", Nico replied.

Dodger sat with Nico who looked at her picture of Pharrell and Delilah she took before Sienna became ill again. Dodger smiled and promised Nico she could see them again. Peri picked up Elijah and hugged him. Elijah showed her his smile making Peri smile. Leela smiled as she watched her children Peri and Elijah bond together. Tegan made lunch for everyone.

"I want to sit with uncle Dodger", Nico said.

"Oh ok", Leela replied.

Leela swapped her plate and Nico's plate around. Peri was a little upset that Nico didn't want to sit with her. Tegan took Peri upstairs and then explained.

"Nico isn't being nasty, she spent years looking for her mum and she's not quite what Nico expected. Nico just needs to get used to the fact Sienna won't be around her for a little while and Pharrell and Delilah are with her grandad", Tegan said.

Peri smiled. She went down stairs and sat next to Leela. Tegan came down and put Rose and Hugo into their play area.

"Leela, do you want Elijah in there too", Tegan asked.

"Yeah please", Leela said.

Tegan picked up Elijah and then sat the other side of Peri. Nico and Dodger were opposite. Peri smiled at Nico who gave a half smile back. After lunch Dodger got a call out.

"This can not be happening", Dodger said.

"It's fine, you go. Nico will be fine here with Peri", Leela said.

"I'll be as quick as I can", Dodger replied.

Dodger left and Nico just looked at the door and then at Leela and Tegan. Peri sat smiling. Leela smiled as she looked at Peri.

"We coukd see if Tom, Chardonnay-Alesha and Carla wants to come round", Peri said.

**To: Tom**

**From: Peri**

**Wanna come over**

**Xxx**

**To: Carla**

**From: Peri**

**Wanna come over**

**Xx**

Peri was about to text Chardonnay-Alesha when she knocked on the door. Leela let her in and Chardonnay-Alesha took her shoes off and went to sit with Peri and Nico. Nico smiled at her.

"I was about to text you", Peri said.

Peri looked at her phone to see if Tom or Carla had text back. Just as she picked her phone up it went off.

**To: Peri**

**From: Tom**

**On my way xxx love you 3**

**Xxxx**

Peri, Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha waited for Tom to come. Carla still hadn't text back. After a few minutes Tom knocked on the door. Peri answered it.

"If Carla does show up, I'll send her to you", Leela said.

"Ok", Peri replied.

Peri took Nico, Tom and Chardonnay-Alesha upstairs to her bedroom and they sat on her bed wondering what to do. Peri eventually got a text off Carla.

**To: Peri**

**From: Carla**

**Sorry, Can't come round very sad day, not up for it**

Downstairs Leela got a call from Myra and found out what had happened to Freddie Roscoe and Bobby Costello. Tegan could see something was wrong when Leela put the phone down and looked up the stairs.

"Leela what is it", Tegan asked.

"Freddie Roscoe and Bobby Costello have passed away", Leela said.

"He was just a kid", Tegan said in shock.

"Think we should tell Peri", Leela asked.

"Yeah", Tegan replied.

Leela went upstairs and entered Peri's room where Peri, Tom, Chardonnay-Alesha and Nico were all talking. Leela noticed Chardonnay-Alesha was being a little quiet.

"Myra McQueen just called", Leela said.

Chardonnay-Alesha looked down as Peri wanted to know why Myra had called. Leela took Peri outside and Tom and Nico followed.

"Earlier today there was a crash in the early hours of this morning, Freddie Roscoe and Bobby Costello passed away", Leela said.

Peri, Tom and Nico just looked at each other. They walked back into Peri's bedroom and saw Chardonnay-Alesha crying. Nico hugged her as Tom and Peri watched. Peri looked at Tom.

"You must think I'm so weird", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"We don't think you're weird", Nico said.

Chardonnay-Alesha hugged Nico.


	103. Chapter 103

**Chardonnay-Alesha's P.O.V**

Bobby didn't deserve to die, I wonder if he was in any pain. Freddie Roscoe wasn't wearing his seat belt. Bobby was strapped in and in a seat. Its not fair.

This is the story of how my baby brother Bobby Costello gained his angel wings.

It was supposed to be a fun day out for Freddie, Mum, Crystal and Bobby, they were on their way to the circus. Bobby couldn't wait to see a real clown. They left the house and walked to the Roscoe's where Joe was lending them his car to go in. Mum strapped Bobby in and made sure Crystal was sitting in her seat and strapped in. Mum then got in and felt Courtney move. She decided Courtney must be excited for the day out.

They got on to the road and started playing an innocent game of eye spy. That got boring after a while. They stopped off at McDonalds and brought breakfast. Freddie brought himself a double sausage and egg mcmuffin, mum got a bacon roll and Crystal and Bobby had cheese spread bagels.

They then got on to the main road. Freddie then decided to take a short cut. They went down a side lane and all of a sudden he ended up swerving so he wouldn't hit the idiot who pratically killed my brother. Mum and Crystal were fine, exept from the fact the crash made Courtney want to come.

When I looked at Bobby his lips were blue and he was pale. From then I knew he was dead. I didn't understand why, he was in a car seat and strapped in.

The reason why Bobby died was because the seatbelt couldn't protect him because he was too small for an adult seatbelt. Mum was told about harnesses that she could had brought. It's sad how Bobby died due to such a common mistake.

I've started a campaign called Bobby Costello, the campaign is to help parents know which seats to buy when their child gets to big for their baby seat. No family should go through the pain my family are going through.

Rest in peace Bobby Costello always in my heart.


	104. Chapter 104

Mercedes was discharged with Courtney, due to Freddie and Bobby's death Mercedes found it hard to bond with Courtney. Myra and Carmel were helping arranging Bobby's funeral. Courtney started to cry so Chardonnay-Alesha attended to her. Mercedes just watched as her teenage daughter sorted Courtney out. A tear slide down Mercedes face and Carmel passed her a tissue.

"That should be me looking after Courtney", Mercedes said.

"You have support from the whole family", Carmel said.

Peri came round and Mercedes just stared at her. Carmel smiled at her. Peri gave Mercedes some roses and Carmel put them in some water and smiled after saying thank you to Peri.

"That was nice of Peri wasn't it", Carmel said.

"Suppose", Mercedes replied.

Crystal hugged Peri and Peri hugged her back. Myra came home with the coffin and Mercedes broke down on to the floor. Peri was shocked at the reaction and looked at Chardonnay-Alesha. Courtney started to cry and Chardonnay-Alesha attended to her.

"Dunno how she does it, her baby brother has died and she's like wonder women keeping strong for the whole family", Myra said.

"She'll crack soon, I know Chardonnay-Alesha, she's not as tough as she seems", Peri said.

Myra gave a half smile with her eyes watering. Peri felt a little awkward sitting there. Myra could see how awkward she looked. All of a sudden Carmel came up with an idea.

"Why don't you go out with Peri, take Courtney for her very first walk", Carmel said.

"Can I come", Kathleen-Angel asked.

"Ok", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Theresa came down after settling Myra-Pocahontas down to sleep. She helped Kathleen-Angel put her shoes on. Chardonnay-Alesha picked up Tallulah and put her in the new double pram and then carefully picked up Courtney and laid her next to her. Chardonnay-Alesha went outside and was followed by Peri and Crystal. A few minutes later Kathleen-Angel came out. They went to the play ground and Chardonnay-Alesha watched Crystal and Kathleen-Angel run around and play. Lindsey came in with Joe Junior. She sat with Chardonnay-Alesha.

"How's Mercedes", Lindsey asked.

"Not good", Chardonnay-Alesha.

Joe Junior saw Courtney asleep in the pram and wanted to look at her. Lindsey smiled at him. Peri decided to go and play with Kathleen-Angel and to leave Lindsey and Chardonnay-Alesha in peace.

"You can't touch Courtney yet", Lindsey said to Joe Junior.

"Courtney Bobbi Freda Lyndsey Roscoe", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Lindsey smiled.


	105. Chapter 105

The day of the funeral had arrived and Jack and Frankie had agreed to look after Kathleen-Angel, Myra-Pocahontas, Tallulah, Courtney and Matthew. The car's arrived and Porsche looked at Lockie who held her hand. Chloe-Anne, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal all got in the second car. People were watching. Mercedes got into the first car. The cars drove off and Tom and Peri got into a taxi with Darren and also went. Everyone arrived and Chardonnay-Alesha smiled at Tom and Peri, Darren looked around.

"What on earth is Chardonnay-Alesha wearing", Darren asked.

"It doesn't matter", Tom replied.

Everyone went in the church and took a seat. Peri looked at Tom. The service began and Mercedes was in tears. Myra didn't know what to do. She wanted to hug her daughter but she didn't want to upset her any more.

"And now a few words from Mercedes McQueen", The vicar said.

"I can't", Mercedes said.

Chardonnay-Alesha got up and took over from her mum. Mercedes managed to look up when she watched her daughter. Everyone just looked at each other and then Chardonnay-Alesha began the speech.

"My brother Bobby, he was a footballer in the making just like his daddy and grandad were. Bobby wanted to be the man of the house and if we were out he would often take Kathleen-Angel's hand and he would always say the same thing. Don't worry Kathy-Angel, Bobby will look after you. At playgroup Bobby was very popular and would never not let another child play with him. Bobby just wanted to be friends with everyone. I remember when he first came. I was playing mum's and dads with Kathleen-Angel and Peri was also there. He got his baby doll Elsa out and asked to play, he then got out his other one Thomas. Bobby was always so lively. He used to sit next to me and make me open my mouth. He thought he'd be able to see my baby if I opened it, bless him. Bobby Costello died too early and should still be here today", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Everyone clapped as Chardonnay-Alesha took a seat again. Tom and Peri sat smiling after what their friend had just got up and said in front of everyone. The vicar then introduced Chloe-Anne, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal who were going to sing a song together.

"Spend all your time waiting  
>for that second chance<br>for a break that would make it okay  
>there's always some reason<br>to feel not good enough  
>and it's hard at the end of the day<br>I need some distraction  
>oh beautiful release<br>memories seep from my veins  
>let me be empty<br>and weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight<p>

in the arms of the angel  
>fly away from here<br>from this dark cold hotel room  
>and the endlessness that you fear<br>you are pulled from the wreckage  
>of your silent reverie<br>you're in the arms of the angel  
>may you find some comfort here<p>

so tired of the straight line  
>and everywhere you turn<br>there's vultures and thieves at your back  
>and the storm keeps on twisting<br>you keep on building the lies  
>that you make up for all that you lack<br>it don't make no difference  
>escaping one last time<br>it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
>this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees<p>

in the arms of the angel  
>fly away from here<br>from this dark cold hotel room  
>and the endlessness that you fear<br>you are pulled from the wreckage  
>of your silent reverie<br>you're in the arms of the angel  
>may you find some comfort here<br>you're in the arms of the angel  
>may you find some comfort here", Chloe-Anne, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel and Crystal sung.<p>

Next to vicar introduced Myra to sing and after the talent show, Darren all ready knew that Myra can't sing. Myra got up and Darren was trying to keep a straight face. Tom and Peri just stared at him.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You never know, dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<p>

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
>I dreamt I held you in my arms<br>When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
>So I hung my head, and I cried<p>

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You never know, dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<p>

I'll always love you and make you happy  
>If you will only say the same<br>But if you leave me to love another,  
>You'll regret it all one day<p>

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You never know, dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<p>

Please don't take my sunshine away", Myra sung badly

Next up was Carla and everyone in the room knew that Carla has an amazing voice. She took a deep breath and stood in front of everyone and looked around. If she wanted to be a performer she had to get used to all the people.

"Sha la la la la  
>Sha la la la la<p>

You used to call me your angel  
>Said I was sent straight down from heaven<br>You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
>I never wanted you to leave<br>I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<p>

You used to call me your dreamer  
>And now I'm living out my dream<br>Oh how I wish you could see  
>Everything that's happening for me<br>I'm thinking back on the past  
>It's true that time is flying by too fast<p>

I miss you  
>I miss your smile<br>And I still shed a tear  
>Every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<p>

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
>But I wish that I could see your face, oh<br>I know you're where you need to be  
>Even though it's not here with me", Carla sung.<p>

Everyone was now in tears including Carla. Chardonnay-Alesha wiped away her tears as she knew she was up next. The vicar called Chardonnay-Alesha and Tom and Peri just looked at each other. Chardonnay-Alesha got up to the front.

"I'm not much of a singer but here goes", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"'Tis the last rose of summer

Left blooming all alone,  
>All her lovely companions<br>Are faded and gone.  
>No flower of her kindred,<br>No rose bud is nigh,  
>To reflect back her blushes,<br>And give sigh for sigh.

I'll not leave thee, thou lone one,  
>To pine on the stem.<br>Since the lovely are sleeping,  
>Go sleep now with them.<br>Thus kindly I scatter  
>Thy leaves o'er the bed<br>Where thy mates of the garden  
>Lie scentless and dead.<p>

So soon may I follow  
>When friendships decay,<br>And from love's shining circle  
>The gems drop away!<br>When true hearts lie withered  
>And fond ones are flown<br>Oh! Who would inhabit  
>This bleak world alone", Chardonnay-Alesha sung.<p>

Everyone clapped and then the funeral was nearly finished. My immortal started playing and everyone went outside to bury Bobby. Mercedes was crying badly. They lowered Bobby into the ground and everyone put some soil on his coffin. Chloe-Anne put her rose in followed by Chardonnay-Alesha who put a lily in followed by Carla who laid a daffodil on Bobby's coffin followed by Chanel who put in a rose and Crystal who put in a rose. Mercedes put in a blue teddy and his football kit.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust we lay this body to death", The vicar said.

Mercedes was frozen just looking at her son. Chardonnay-Alesha went for a walk and was followed by Tom and Peri. Tom and Peri caught up with her and she looked at them both before breaking down into tears. Tom took Chardonnay-Alesha and hugged her while Peri just watched. Tom looked at Peri and made a gap so they could have a group hug.

**Authors note: Songs are Angel by Sarah McLachlan, You are my sunshine, I miss you by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana and The last rose of summer sung by Laura Wright**


	106. Chapter 106

Sandy had arranged a get together for Freddie. Porsche came with Mercedes and was followed by Chloe-Anne, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel, Crystal and Courtney who was being carried by Chardonnay-Alesha. Ziggy had Hugo and Joe was holding Joe Junior. Jason was crying with Holly hugging him. Mercedes just looked at Porsche.

"Freddie", Mercedes said.

"I know love, he loved you", Sandy

A knock was on the door and Sandy answered it shocked to see Trevor and Grace at the door. Grace walked in and sat next to Mercedes while Trevor sat next to Crystal. Crystal hugged Trevor and he hugged her back. Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha kept smiling at each other. Sandy offered Mercedes an orange juice, Porsche took it and tried getting her to drink it. Jason walked out and Holly followed him.

"Its too hard", Jason said crying.

"I know he was your brother", Holly replied.

Holly hugged Jason and then they had sex in Jason's bedroom. Afterwards they looked at each other and wanted to forget that anything had just happened. They went back downstairs and Sandy smiled at them. Crystal, Trevor and Chanel were playing snakes and ladders. Jason watched.

"You used to love that game, so did Freddie", Sandy replied.

Sandy walked over to Chardonnay-Alesha and looked at Courtney and then got Chardonnay-Alesha to pass her over. Sandy sat with Courtney just as Hugo started to cry. Ziggy tried cheering him up but he was hopeless. Chardonnay-Alesha got up and showed him how it was done.

"How do you even do that", Chloe-Anne asked.

"Easy", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"For you maybe", Chloe-Anne said.

Sandy smiled at Porsche who was looking after Mercedes. Courtney fell asleep in Sandy's arms and Sandy smiled. Joe Junior crawled over to her. Sandy smiled at her grandson as he made the pick me up sign.

"Sorry little man but Nannie is busy with your cousin Courtney", Sandy said.

Robbie left the room and Chardonnay-Alesha followed. Jason then followed and so did Holly. Jason and Holly were shocked to see Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha kissing. Holly looked at Jason.

"Robbie", Jason said.

"You told me to go and find the one", Robbie said.

"She's fourteen", Jason said.

"I'll be fifteen in August", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Yeah its only February", Jason replied.

"March is tomorrow", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Hang on, how did Porsche-Rain, Mercedes-Talia and John-Jay live if their only five months younger than Myra-Pocahontas", Jason asked.

"McQueen's", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Holly and Jason walked off and went back in the living room. Sandy was going to throw the Freddie's ashes in the gardens where he used to sit. Mercedes stood with Sandy and watched her scatter her son. Sandy and Mercedes both broke down on each other as Joe, Ziggy, Robbie and Jason watched. Jason held Holly's hand and Robbie held Chardonnay-Alesha's. Joe and Lindsey decided to try and calm Sandy and Mercedes. Lindsey hugged Mercedes and Joe took his mum and they all went inside. Porsche noticed Chardonnay-Alesha wiping her eyes and Robbie with her.

"You ok", Porsche asked.

"Yeah, just hay fever you know with the flowers", Chardonnay-Alesha lied.

Porsche smiled. Sandy brought Joe, Lindsey, Ziggy, Robbie, Jason, Joe Junior, Hugo, Mercedes, Porsche, Chloe-Anne, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Chanel, Crystal, Courtney, Trevor and Grace to the hutch where Tony, Diane, Sinead, Helena and Eugenie had made some food. Mercedes sat down and Grace sat with her.

"The loft will still be fun", Grace said.

"Want Freddie", Mercedes replied.

Jason and Holly started eating the chicken gujons and Grace looked at Trevor who was helping Crystal with the food. Grace then smiled and looked at Mercedes. She looked up a little.

"Trevor has really taken a shine to Crystal", Grace said.

"She's a good kid", Mercedes replied.

"Yeah she is", Grace said.

Sandy smiled as she watched everyone celebrate Freddie's life.


	107. Chapter 107

Today was the first day at school without Chardonnay-Alesha and Tom was worried how Peri would react as Chardonnay-Alesha is her best friend. Tom and Peri walked to school and it felt weird without Chardonnay-Alesha. They arrived and met Nico, Carla, Chloe-Anne, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean, Scarlett and Eugenie and then went inside. Nancy smiled at her class and then welcomed in three new girls.

"Today we have three new students joining our class, Orianna McQueen, Sapphire McQueen and Emily Butterfield", Nancy said.

Emily already didn't like Orianna and Sapphire because they had been talking about her behind her back and they only knew each other for five minutes. Nancy told the girls to take a seat and Emily sat next to Nico.

"No that's Chardonnay-Alesha's seat", Peri said.

"Yes but Peri, she won't be needing it for a while", Nancy tried to explain.

"No, Chardonnay-Alesha sits there", Peri kept saying.

Emily moved to the seat behind and sat next to Chloe-Anne. Chloe-Anne smiled at Emily and then they started talking. After the fuss Peri made Emily wanted to know who Chardonnay-Alesha is.

"Who is Chardonnay-Alesha", Emily asked.

"She's my sister", Chloe-Anne replied.

"You twins", Emily asked.

"No, Carla over there is her twin, basically Chardonnay-Alesha and Carla were born early so my younger sisters are in my year group", Chloe-Anne replied.

The bell went and Chloe-Anne followed Chloe-Anne to lessons today. Peri sat in English bored as Chardonnay-Alesha wasn't there. Tom tried cheering her up but it didn't work. English felt as if it was going really slowly because Peri wanted Chardonnay-Alesha. The bell eventually went and Peri walked out with Tom and they met Nico. Peri was still down because Chardonnay-Alesha still weren't there.

"Cheer up", Tom said.

"I miss Chardonnay-Alesha", Peri replied.

"Why don't you visit her after school", Tom replied.

"Ok", Peri replied.

Peri had cheered up once Tom had given her the idea. Chloe-Anne walked over with Emily and Marilyn had gone off with her cousins Orianna and Sapphire. Peri smiled at Emily.

"Sorry about earlier", Peri said.

"It's fine", Emily replied.

Peri and Emily made friends.


	108. Chapter 108

Peri came round to the McQueen's to visit Chardonnay-Alesha. Nana opened the door and welcomed Peri in. Peri walked over and sat with Chardonnay-Alesha. The girls started talking and Peri told Chardonnay-Alesha everything she had missed.

"We had three new girls Orianna, Sapphire and Emily", Peri said.

"Orianna and Sapphire McQueen", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yeah", Peri replied.

"My cousins", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Myra came in with Carmel and three girls. Chardonnay-Alesha looked up and rolled her eyes and then looked at Myra while Peri just smiled at Myra and Carmel and the new girls who had just entered.

"No way am I sharing a room with any of them", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha meet your auntie Kaylee and her sisters Shaznay and Kendra", Myra said.

"Shaznay and Kendra are your cousins", Carmel said smiling.

"This family is weird, come on Peri we're leaving", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chardonnay-Alesha left and Peri followed, they went to Tom's where Jack answered the door. Jack invited Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha in and they went upstairs to find Tom with Frankie, Esther and a girl. Frankie looked at Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Lara this is Peri and this is Chardonnay-Alesha, they are in your year group at school", Frankie said.

"They're very nice, well Peri is", Tom said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is nice as well", Esther said.

"Lara I honestly don't mind what you do when your with your friends but don't get yourself in Chardonnay-Alesha's state a teenage pregnancy isn't something to be proud of" Frankie said.

"Hello, I can hear you, you know, I am standing in the room", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Frankie walked off and Lara looked at Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha and then at Esther who gave her a creepy smile. Tom turned on the xbox and then gave his other three controllers to Chardonnay-Alesha, Peri and Lara. Tom started the game and Chardonnay-Alesha was well a head of everyone while Lara was so far behind. Tom tried to catch up with Chardonnay-Alesha but she was miles a head.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it", Esther said.

"Ok", Lara said.

"I win", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Lara said.

"What", Chardonnay-Alesha rudely replied.

"That roughly translates to how can I help you Lara", Tom replied.

"Well done at winning", Lara said.

"She wins every time, its hilarious watching her play Jack or Darren", Esther replied.

Nancy came in and she didn't look very impressed. Tom sighed as usually Nancy in a mood is not good news. Darren walked into the bedroom where Nancy had gone and sat with her while Tom, Esther, Peri, Chardonnay-Alesha and Lara who followed listened in.

"A new family have moved in and the mother is an alcoholic and has three daughter called Brandy, Tia-Maria and Sambuca, they're alcoholic drinks not names", Nancy replied.

"She probably just needs help", Darren replied.

Nancy was in one of her moods so everyone just left her alone.


	109. Chapter 109

A little later Nancy bumped into Brandy at price slice. Nancy decided to be polite to Brandy. Brandy is a pretty twenty five year old with brown hair, brown eyes and a slim figure she also has a baby daughter with her.

"Aww what's her name", Nancy asked smiling at Brandy's daughter.

"Kylie", Brandy replied.

"Aww", Nancy replied.

"You thought of a name for yours yet", Brandy asked.

"Louis", Nancy replied.

"That's what I was going to call Kylie if she was a boy", Brandy replied.

Peri and Tom came in and Nancy smiled at him. Brandy looked at them as well. Peri walked over to the sweets and Tom asked Nancy for some money. Nancy smiled and laughed and then gave him a fiver.

"His my adopted son", Nancy said.

"Aww", Brandy replied.

"I have two adopted sons and two sons", Nancy replied.

"Oh really", Brandy said.

"Tom, my nephew Charlie and Oscar and little Louis on the way", Nancy said.

Brandy's mum Doris entered the shop looking rough and obviously had been drinking. Brandy looked at her and faced Kylie the other way. Doris stumbled over to her daughter and smiled.

"Love while your here see if they do and Brandy, Tia Maria or Sambuca", Doris said.

"Yes", Brandy replied.

Doris stumbled back out and Nancy was shocked at the state Doris was in and it had scared Peri. Brandy walked over to the alcohol section and started looking just as Sambuca ran into the shop close to tears. Brandy looked at her.

"Where's Tia-Maria", Brandy asked.

"Putting mum to bed", Sambuca replied.

"Hang on, has your mum named you all Brandy, Tia-Maria and Sambuca", Nancy asked.

"Yeah", Brandy replied.

Nancy smiled after meeting Brandy.


	110. Chapter 110

Today Patrick was busy as he had six new girls to introduce to the school. Patrick invited the girls in and they'd already made friends outside. Patrick was standing in front of Kaylee, Shaznay, Lara, Tia-Maria, Eliza and Laycee-Mae. He then brought them to Nancy's form and Nancy smiled even though she was going to struggle to seat them. Nancy smiled at her class.

"Class we have six new girls joining us, this is Kaylee, this is Shaznay, this is Lara, this is Tia-Maria, this is Eliza and this is Laycee-Mae", Nancy said.

Nancy just about squeezed the girls in. Nancy got Kaylee, Shaznay, Lara, Tia-Maria, Eliza and Laycee-Mae to write two facts about themseves and then they could read them out at the end. It was the last ten minutes and Nancy made everyone be quiet so the girls could read out their two facts about themselves.

"Kaylee", Nancy said.

"I have a large family and I love art", Kaylee said.

"Shaznay", Nancy said.

"I have a little sister called Kendra and I love helping out", Shaznay replied.

"Lara", Nancy said.

"I love watching musicals and English is my best subject", Lara said.

"Tia-Maria", Nancy said.

"I am a middle child and I love cooking", Tia-Maria said.

"Eliza", Nancy said.

"I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up and I my favorite subject is Maths", Eliza said.

"Laycee-Mae", Nancy said.

"I was adopted aged six and I have never met my real parents", Laycee-Mae said.

The bell went and everyone went to first lesson.


	111. Chapter 111

Porsche and Lockie came home after going missing and they had a surprise baby Brittany. Myra was shocked to see them and a baby. Myra hugged Porsche and so did Celine.

"Why didn't you call", Myra asked.

"I were in too much pain", Porsche replied.

"What's her name", Nana asked.

"Brittany Philmoena Panda Rosalia-Marie Campbell but she'll be know as Brittany", Lockie said.

"It'll be our Chardonnay-Alesha next", Myra said.

"Where is Chardonnay-Alesha", Myra asked.

"Don't know", Myra replied.

Outside Chardonnay-Alesha felt a sharp pain in her stomach and then fell to the ground in pain. Dennis walked by and Chardonnay-Alesha knew she needed to get his attention. She winced in pain.

"Dennis please you have to help me...ahh", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Stomach pains is it", Dennis asked.

"No, I'm pregnant and the baby is coming", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Dennis helped Chardonnay-Alesha up but they only got as far as the bench and then she stopped again. Dennis helped Chardonnay-Alesha sit down and then just looked at her.

"Are you sure you can't go any further", Dennis asked.

"Yeah there's a huge pain in my gut", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"In future don't get pregnant", Dennis said.

"Was that meant to be funny", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

Dennis called an ambulance and he got in the back with her. Once they got to the delivery room Dennis wasn't sure what to do and Kim went and called the McQueen's to inform them Chardonnay-Alesha was in hospital. Myra, Mercedes and Nana arrived and herd Chardonnay-Alesha scream and then a cry from a baby. The midwife took the baby and Dennis was wiping away the sweat from Chardonnay-Alesha. Dennis then went outside and saw Nana, Myra and Mercedes. Mercedes hugged Dennis and Dennis liked every moment of the hug.

"It's a girl", Dennis said.

"Thank you for being by her side", Myra said.

"Never mind that, your fit daughter just hugged me", Dennis replied.

Mercedes went in to see her daughter and new granddaughter. Chardonnay-Alesha looked tired and Mercedes looked at the baby next to her and smiled. The baby girl was kicking her legs as Mercedes smiled at her.

"She's a fighter this one", Mercedes said.

"What you naming her", Mercedes asked.

Before Chardonnay-Alesha could answer Nana, Myra and Dennis entered. Myra smiled at the new baby while Nana thought Myra was being stupid. Nana walked over to Chardonnay-Alesha and made sure she was ok.

"What have you named her", Myra asked.

"Myleigh Caroline Peri McQueen", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Myleigh", Myra said smiling.

A little later Robbie came and visited her. He had also brought Myleigh a teddy. After school Tom, Peri and Nico came to visit her. Peri smiled at Myleigh and then at Chardonnay-Alesha. Tom smiled and so did Nico.

"What's her name", Peri asked.

"Myleigh Caroline Peri McQueen", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Peri and Nico smiled as Myleigh had been named after them. Chardonnay-Alesha was moved to the maternity ward after Tom, Peri and Nico had left and Robbie joined her. Robbie kissed Chardonnay-Alesha.


	112. Chapter 112

Holly found out she was pregnant and shocked to realize she was six months gone, unsure what to do she decided to tell Dirk her situation because of how understanding he is.

"Dirk", Holly said

"Yes", Dirk replied.

"I've just found out I'm pregnant and I'm six months gone and I'm scared", Holly said.

"These things happen, think about Chardonnay-Alesha she's only fourteen but she has two kids", Dirk said.

"What do you think mum will say", Holly asked.

"She had you aged sixteen", Dirk said.

"I'm not much older I'm seventeen", Holly replied.

"What I'm saying is Cindy will understand", Dirk replied.

"And Jason", Holly asked.

"His a good lad", Dirk replied.

"When Dodger, Will and Liberty were young what were they like", Holly asked.

"They were great kids, Dodger used to want to help put Will and Liberty to bed, mainly so he got three bedtime stories. Will was a good kid which is why it disappoints me that he killed Texas, Anna and Ash. Liberty was a little star always singing and performing. Kids are great and then theirs you and Hilton. You gt into college and your doing well and little Hilton is doing great", Dirk replied.

Holly smiled and went to find Jason. She went to college and found him hugging Helena. Holly couldn't believe he was hugging her. Jason saw Holly and tried to settle Helena who was crying before he ran after Holly. Holly sat crying.

"Hol it wasnt what it looked like, Helena was crying I was just making sure she was ok", Jason replied.

"I'm pregnant", Holly replied.

"That's excellent", Jason said.

"Is it", Holly asked.

"Yes", Jason said.

Jason and Holly kissed.


	113. Chapter 113

**Peri's P.O.V**

So many new people have joined this year; Marilyn McQueen, Anastasia McQueen, Henrietta McQueen, Ocean McQueen, Scarlett Goth, Eugenie O'Connor, Chloe-Anne McQueen, Orianna McQueen, Sapphire McQueen, Emily Butterfield, Kaylee McQueen, Shaznay Garcia, Lara Dean, Tia-Maria Kenny, Eliza Sonko and Laycee-Mae Mister-Sonko.

The weirdest thing is they're all girls and mostly McQueen's. I suppose it's nice though. They all seem very friendly and Chardonnay-Alesha, Nico and Tom like them so that mean's I should.

School is going well, I think although I do miss Chardonnay-Alesha but she now has to look after Myleigh. I still have Tom, Nico, Carla, Marilyn, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean, Scarlett, Eugenie, Chloe-Anne, Orianna, Sapphire, Emily, Kaylee, Shaznay, Lara, Tia-Maria, Eliza and Laycee-Mae though which is good but I still miss Chardonnay-Alesha because she's my best friend.

Talk soon

Peri


	114. Chapter 114

Peri felt alone without Chardonnay-Alesha because she felt as if everyone thought she was weird or a freak. She looked up at the arches and saw a plastic bag flying. It started to annoy her how it was stuck. Peri climbed up and tried to grab the plastic bag. She couldn't reach and so kept trying. While on a walk with her daughters Tallulah and Myleigh, Chardonnay-Alesha saw Peri and quickly gave Tallulah and Myleigh to Robbie and ran over and looked up at Peri who was still trying to reach the plastic bag.

"Peri what are you doing", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"The bag is annoying like me", Peri said.

"Your not annoying", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"And I'm a freak", Peri said.

"No you're not, I'm coming up", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Chardonnay-Alesha climbed up the arches and leaned forward to get Peri down. Peri shuffled backwards and cut her hand just as Chardonnay-Alesha went over the edge. Peri looked over and started to cry and then screamed.

"CHARDONNAY-ALESHA", Peri screamed.

Peri ran down the steps and cried as she sat with an unconcouis Chardonnay-Alesha. Celine didn't realise it was her cousin and walked over as she's a nurse. Peri looked at Celine and cried to her.

"Please you have to help her she's my best friend", Peri said crying.

"Ok, what's her name", Celine asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha", Peri replied crying.

"Chardonnay-Alesha sweetheart can you hear me", Celine asked now worried.

Chardonnay-Alesha didn't answer making Celine even more worried as she's family. Peri sat crying. Charlie Dean ran over to Celine, Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha and looked down at her.

"I've called an ambulance", Charlie said.

"Thank you", Celine said.

Tom came over to get Charlie and then saw Peri crying, he looked at Chardonnay-Alesha and then looked shocked. The ambulance arrived and Peri had to step back. Tom sent Charlie home and gave Peri a hug.

"What happened", Tom asked.

"She fell and it's all my fault", Peri replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha was taken to hospital with Celine also in the back of the ambulance. Peri was still blaming herself for what had just happened. Tom and Peri went to the hospital and were brought to a waiting room which they were soon joined by Mercedes, Theresa, Phoebe, Myra, John Paul and Nana. Mercedes was in tears as John Paul was trying to comfort her. Celine entered the room and she had mascara down her cheeks.

"How is she", Theresa asked.

"She's unconscious, Peri what happened", Celine said.

"I was up on the arches trying to get a plastic bag and then Chardonnay-Alesha came to help me down but she slipped and fell over the edge. It's all my fault, she's going to die isn't she", Peri replied.

"It's not your fault and Chardonnay-Alesha is a strong girl", Celine replied.

Celine was going to the little cafe the hospital had and looked at Mercedes who was still crying. Celine walked over and knelt down, smiled and then started talking to her.

"I'm going to the cafe do you want anything", Celine asked.

"NO", Mercedes shouted.

"Get her a cheese sandwich", John Paul said.

Celine left and Tom was comforting Peri over what had happened. Myra was worried about her granddaughter. Mercedes stopped crying and fell asleep on John Paul. Myra decided to get a picture of it to show Mercedes when she's feeling a little better. Celine came back with her coffee and Mercedes sandwich and saw she was asleep and smiled. John Paul took the sandwich and placed it in Mercedes bag.

"I need to go toilet", John Paul whispered loud enough for his family to hear.

Nana came over and helped John Paul by genitally lifting Mercedes head and then taking John Paul's seat resting her granddaughter on herself. Myra smiled as Nana ran her hand through Mercedes hair. John Paul came back and Nana was about to move again but John Paul sat where she was sitting. Myra was getting frustrated how no one had told them anything yet. Tom and Peri just sat there while Celine tried to cheer everyone up.

"Come on", Myra said.

"I'm sure Chardonnay-Alesha will be fine", Celine said.

"You don't know that, she fell about nine feet", Myra replied.

Myra started to cry and Celine comforted her auntie. Doctor S'avage came in and everyone but Mercedes looked up. He smiled and then said something to them.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is stable", Doctor S'avage said.

He walked off and Myra was disappointed that was all they were being told. Myra sat back down and waited.


	115. Chapter 115

Peri went home worried and Tom went with her. They both went up to Peri's bedroom and sat on her bed and Tom hugged her as Leela came in. Peri was still blaming herself. Tom hugged Peri and Leela had brought up two orange juices and biscuits. Leela sat on her daughters bed and gave a half smile. With Chardonnay-Alesha being in hospital it reminded Leela of when Tegan was in when they were kids and how much she missed her. Leela decided to leave Tom and Peri in peace.

"She's my best friend", Peri said.

"She'll be fine", Tom replied.

Peri ate one of the biscuits and Tom copied her they then sat on the bed and drank the orange juice. Peri laid on her bed and started to cry so Tom awkwardly sat on the floor as he couldn't hug her. Peri wiped her eyes and looked at Tom and then hiccuped and looked embarrassed. Peri hid under her dovae for twenty minutes as she had hiccups while Tom just laughed. She eventually came out and Tom kissed her.

"Chardonnay-Alesha gets hiccups a lot", Peri said.

"Yeah, she did in maths once it made me jump", Tom said.

"Why", Peri asked.

"Because I wasn't expecting her to do that", Tom replied.

"Hiccups can occur at any time", Peri said.

"I know", Tom replied.

"Remember when Darren worried about his car because Chardonnay-Alesha got hiccups", Peri asked.

"Yeah, that evening was great, except from the fact Mercedes got so scared she started crying and we had to go home", Tom said.

Tom and Peri laughed about the diffrent memories they both share and from before they met each other. Tom started making Peri laugh and then Peri made Tom laugh.

"Remember our date", Peri asked.

"I remember them all", Tom replied.

"Aww", Peri replied.

Tom and Peri kissed.


	116. Chapter 116

Carla invited Peri round as the McQueen's were trying to do things normally. As Chardonnay-Alesha was in hospital her sister Chloe-Anne had taken the responsibility of Tallulah and Myleigh. Peri awkwardly sat on the sofa as the McQueen's were still all worried about Chardonnay-Alesha. Mercedes sat on the floor and looked down and Myra picked Courtney up. Myra put Courtney in her cot and then came back down stairs. A knock was on the door and Mercedes answered it wiping away her tears not taking any intrest who was at the door. She didn't realise it is Carl, Mitzeee and Phoenix.

"Tell me to shut up if you want but you ok", Mitzeee asked.

Mercedes ran upstairs in tears and Myra invited Carl, Mitzeee and Phoenix inside. Carl smiled at Myra while Mitzeee sorted out Phoenix. Peri found it all a little awkward so Carla went upstairs with Peri followed by Chanel, Crystal and Chloe-Anne who was putting Myleigh to sleep.

"Ok where is he", Carl asked.

"Where's who", Myra asked.

"Bobby", Carl replied.

Myra went silent and Carl and Mitzeee looked at each other, they both knew something was wrong. Myra sat Carl and Mitzeee down and Phoenix on Mitzeee's lap and then took a deep breath before telling them the terrible news about Bobby.

"Bobby sadly passed away", Myra said.

Carl and Mitzeee were in shock. Mitzeee started to cry and Carl hugged her. Phoenix started playing with Kathleen-Angel's toys. Myra didn't know what to say so sat and played with Phoenix instead and then Kathleen-Angel joined in.


	117. Chapter 117

Mitzeee and Phoenix went to visit Maxine and Minnie in the boat. Phoenix couldn't wait to see he baby cousin again after meeting her at Christmas. Maxine and Mitzeee had a chat and caught up with each other after not seeing each other in a while.

"How can Bobby be dead", Mitzeee asked.

"It happens", Maxine replied.

"Bobby was three", Mitzeee replied.

"I know", Maxine replied.

Phoenix was giving Minnie kisses and playing pick-a-boo with her. After a while Mitzeee decided it was timevto go. Mitzeee gave Minnie a big hug while Maxine hugged Phoenix. They then hugged each other and Mitzeee and Phoenix found Carl in the village before leaving again.


	118. Chapter 118

Tom went to visit Chardonnay-Alesha in hospital. He went to price slice and chose her a nice card and then paid Holly the money. Tom then left and went to the hospital. He took a seat and waited for someone to get him. Kim came over and Tom walked with her to wear Chardonnay-Alesha is. Kim smiled at him and she decided to start a conversation on the way there.

"You Chardonnay-Alesha's boyfriend then", Kim asked winking.

"No, just friends, I have a girlfriend", Tom replied.

"Oh ok, just Chardonnay-Alesha is a pretty girl so I thought you might be dating", Kim said.

"She's well out of my legue". Tom said.

"What does that mean", Kim asked.

"She's too cool", Tom replied.

"Really", Kim asked.

"Yeah", Tom replied.

Kim and Tom arrived to Chardonnay-Alesha's room where she had woken up and was just laying there looking bored. Tom took a seat and Chardonnay-Alesha turned around to face Tom and smiled. Kim left the teenagers alone.

"How you feeling", Tom asked.

"Like I've had a few too many", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"It'll get better", Tom replied.

"Don't suppose you know how Tallulah and Myleigh are, they aren't aloud to visit", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Sorry no", Tom replied.

"Oh", Chardonnay-Alesha replied looking down.

Tom put her card on the table next to her and sat talking to her for a little longer. Tegan brought Peri to visit Chardonnay-Alesha. Peri smiled when she saw she was awake. Tom gave his seat up for his girlfriend and then stood by Chardonnay-Alesha's bed. Chardonnay-Alesha started to cry a little because she misses her daughters Tallulah and Myleigh. Tom and Peri just looked at each other as they could only watch Chardonnay-Alesha cry as they couldn't hug her. Peri looked at Tom worried and Tom just looked at her.

"Don't cry", Peri said.

"Sorry", Chardonnay-Alesha replied crying.

"You don't have to be sorry, everyone cries", Tom said.

Nico joined them but she felt a little awkward as Tom and Peri were trying to stop Chardonnay-Alesha from crying. Nico gave a half smile as she wasn't to sure what to do. Tom smiled at Nico.

"Is Chardonnay-Alesha ok", Nico asked.

"She misses Tallulah and Myleigh", Tom replied.

Nico gave a half smile. Tom, Peri and Nico didn't know what to do because its usually Chardonnay-Alesha cheering them up. Nico came up with an idea, she knew Chardonnay-Alesha wouldn't like it but it was worth a try. Tom and Peri could both see Nico had an idea.

"Nico", Tom said.

"I'm going to find Celine", Nico whispered.

Nico left the room and went to find Celine, she eventually found her writing up some notes. Nico took a deep breath and walked over to her. Celine smiled at Nico and turned around to talk to her.

"You ok", Celine asked.

"Yeah but Chardonnay-Alesha isn't", Nico replied.

Celine rushed off to Chardonnay-Alesha's room with Nico trying to catch up from behind her. Celine entered at walked straight over to her cousin's daughter and tried to calm her while Tom, Peri and Nico just looked at each other. Celine managed to calm Chardonnay-Alesha down and then she smiled at Tom, Peri and Nico.

"See you later", Celine said.

Peri, Tom and Nico smiled as Chardonnay-Alesha was ok.


	119. Chapter 119

Today was a happy day for Ste and John Paul. They were getting to adopt the girls they had been having regular visits with. Leah wasn't keen on having more siblings but Ste reassured her. Ste and John Paul left Leah, Lucas and Matthew with Leela, Tegan and Peri while they went to get the girls. They couldn't wait. As soon as they left Myra turned up so Ste let her in and she was excited about meeting her new grandchildren. John Paul and Ste left and they went to the care home where the girls were ready.

"Sarah, Erica, Demi, your new family is here", The care worker said.

The other care worker walked over with Janeece and handed her to Ste. A little later Sarah, Erica and Demi had come down with their things. John Paul went and strapped Janeece in the car while Ste waited for Sarah, Erica and Demi to say bye to everyone. Ste then brought the girls out and strapped Demi in and made sure Sarah and Erica knew how to do their seatbelts. Ste smiled as he got in the front and then John Paul drove home.

"Love you", John Paul said.

"Love you too", Ste replied.

Leela and Myra were excited to meet the girls and Peri had made them a place to play with the help of Leah and Lucas. Peri sat down and Myra noticed something was wrong. Myra walked over to her and sat next to her.

"I have seven children, ten grandchildren and two greatgrandchildren, I know when something is wrong so go on tell me", Myra said.

"I miss Chardonnay-Alesha", Peri said.

"She'll be home soon", Myra replied.

Peri gave a half smile as the door opened and Ste and John Paul entered with four girls. Sarah the oldest is eleven, she has brown hair and brown eyes and is protective over her siblings. Erica is eight, the second child has blonde hair and blue eyes and she loves to sing. Demi is three, the third child has ginger hair and blue eyes and shes bubbly and loves to play. The last girl is Janeece is sixteen months she has black hair and big dark brown eyes and a cute baby. Peri smiled at them.

"This is your sister Leah, your brother Lucas, your brother Matthew, your auntie Leela, your auntie Tegan, cousin Peri, cousin Rose and this is your nannie Myra", Ste said.

Sarah smiled at her sisters, she knew she was going to like living with Ste and John Paul. Erica walked over to Lucas and started playing cars with him and Sarah and Demi went over to Leah and played with Barbies. Myra took Janeece out of the car seat and smiled. Matthew went to play cars with Lucas and Erica and Peri joined in.

Ste and John Paul smiled st their new family. Ste got a phone call from Sinead and he answered it and was shocked to hear what had just happened. Ste left without saying anything and he went to the hospital where Sinead had her baby. Ste smiled.

"Its a boy", Sinead said.

"What's his name", Ste asked.

"Not sure yet", Sinead replied.

"Well he is a lucky boy, the adoption went through, Sarah, Erica, Demi and Janeece are home", Ste said.

"So we need to find a name that goes with Sarah, Erica, Leah, Lucas, Demi, Matthew, Katy and Janeece", Sinead said.

"Kingsley", Ste suggested.

"Kingsley Ivan O'Connor-Hay", Sinead said.

Ste smiled at his newborn son and sent a photo to John Paul. At home John Paul smiled and Myra could tell he was happy.

"What's so good", Myra asked.

"Ste's become a dad to baby Kingsley", John Paul said.

"Yay", Leah and Lucas said.

Peri smiled and laughed at Leah and Lucas reaction while Sarah, Erica and Demi didn't really know what was going on. Myra smiled at Janeece who was asleep in her arms.


	120. Chapter 120

Chardonnay-Alesha was discharged from hospital and because they were all so excited Peri, Tom, Robbie, Jason and Holly all went to meet her. Robbie hugged his girlfriend as Tom and Peri smiled. They all went back to the Roscoe's where Sandy was making lunch.

"How many you brought home", Sandy asked.

"Hang on, one, two, three, four. Four", Robbie replied.

"Fine", Sandy replied.

Robbie and Jason brought Chardonnay-Alesha, Holly, Peri and Tom into the living room where Joe, Ziggy, Kim and Lindsey smiled at them. Sandy made everyone a cheese roll and let them choose a packet of crisps from her crisps carrier bag. After lunch a knock was on the door and Sandy answered.

"Mercedes and hello little one", Sandy said picking up Courtney.

"Miss Freddie", Mercedes said.

"We all miss Freddie hun", Sandy replied.

Mercedes began to cry so Sandy gave her an awkward hug due to the fact she's hugging Courtney. Mercedes came in and sat with Lindsey not even realising her daughter Chardonnay-Alesha was out of hospital. Lindsey gave Joe Junior to Joe and hugged Mercedes.

"Hi mum", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Your face has cuts on it", Mercedes said.

"And so would yours if you fell from the arches", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Jason and Holly left. Sandy came in and sat with everyone. Ziggy took his niece off Sandy and started playing with her and making Courtney laugh for the first time. Ziggy smiled as Courtney kept laughing.

"How's Tallulah and Myleigh", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Good", Mercedes replied.

While out Holly's waters broke and Jason helped her walk to hospital as they weren't that far. Holly was placed on a bed and Jason looked worried. He called Dirk and Cindy and they sat outside waiting for a baby to cry.

"This is taking forever", Cindy said.

"Its Holly's first, she's seventeen and probably scared", Dirk replied.

A few hours passed and Holly had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Jason and Holly just smiled at him. Holly looked at Jason and he was crying tears of happiness because he had become a father.

"The little man needs a name", Jason said.

"Archie", Holly replied.

"Archie is beautiful", Jason said.

Dirk and Cindy came in and Jason gave them space with Holly. Jason ran home to tell everyone the news, he knocked on the door and and Sandy answered it.

"You have a key, use it", Sandy said.

"I'm a dad, little boy named Archie", Jason said.

Everyone was happy for Jason execpt from Robbie which didn't go unnoticed by Peri. She looked at Robbie while everyone was congratulating Jason.

"What's wrong", Peri asked.

"Joe has Joe Junior, Freddie has Courtney, Ziggy has Hugo and now Jason has Archie and Darren has Jack, Francine and Oscar, who do I have", Robbie asked.

"Myleigh", Peri replied.

"But she's not mine", Robbie replied.

"You'll be more of a father to Myleigh than Drew", Peri replied.

Sandy went to the hospital with Jason to visit her grandson. She smiled at him. Archie kicked his little legs and fell asleep as his grandparents watched.

"Congratulatios", Sandy said.

**Authors Notes: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Morgan who turns 13 today. Happy birthday follow her on instagram hollyoaksroscoeboys happy birthday **


	121. Chapter 121

A few months later a party hosted by Drew was going on in a abandoned house. Holly, Jason and Helena invited Chloe-Anne, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Marilyn, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean, Kaylee, Sapphire, Orianna, Shaznay, Lara, Emily, Tia-Maria, Eliza, Laycee-Mae, Tom, Peri, Nico, Dylan, Cleo and Eugenie.

The party was going well when all of a sudden the building fell down making everyone in the village jump. Everyone came out of their houses and looked at the wreck.

"NICO", Sienna shouted.

Patrick suprisingly hugged his daughter and then went looking through the collapsed building for his granddaughter. Cindy, Myra, Lindsey and Mercedes helped him. All of a sudden the remains started moving and a fain help was heard. Myra and Patrick ran over and were able to pull Shaznay out. Myra hugged her and worried about Kaylee, Chloe-Anne, Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla, Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean, Marilyn, Sapphire and Orianna.

"It fell", Shaznay said crying.

"It's ok", Myra replied.

Peri managed to dig her way out and ran over to Leela who gave her a huge hug. Peri was crying because she'd lost Tom, Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha.

"They will be found", Sienna replied.

Joe, Ziggy and Robbie ran over to try and find Jason while Sandy hugged Joe Junior and Archie after Dirk had given him to her. The paramedics started removing the dead. The first was Emily Butterfield. Kim burst into tears watching her sister go by. Lindsey was also crying. They then oulled out Sapphire and Kaylee. Myra started crying and Mercedes hugged her crying as well. Eliza and Laycee-Mae worked together and got out helping Orianna out. Helena was found crying rocking her dead sister Eugenie. Jason hugged her.

"I'm so sorry", Jason said close to tears.

Holly sat watching from the corner. Holly did what she thought was right for her son Archie and got out. Holly ran over to Sandy and took her son off her. Sandy smiled and Joe ran over to Holly really concerned about Jason.

"Where's Jason", Joe asked.

"His hugging Helena, Eugenie is dead", Holly replied.

Tia-Maria got out and her mum decided they were moving away. Nico was carried away to an ambulance and Sienna ran after her. Sienna hugged her daughter who had broken her leg. Drew was carried away in a body bag.

"Myleigh will never meet her dad", Mercedes said.

"Robbie will be Myleigh's dad", Sandy said.

Carla got out and was crying, Mercedes kept her close worrying about Chardonnay-Alesha and Chloe-Anne. Scarlett was pulled away dead and Lara was crying as Jack pulled her out. Tom was able to get out and went to sit with Peri. Anastasia, Henrietta, Ocean and Marilyn all got out and Myra guided Marilyn to an ambulance.

"CHLOE-ANNE CHARDONNAY-ALESHA", Mercedes shouted.

At the bottom waiting for help the sisters were having a conversation about what they like and don't like about each other.

"Chloe-Anne", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Yes", Chloe-Anne asked.

"I love you", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"I love you too", Chloe-Anne replied.

"I never liked your magazine choice", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Well, I don't like what you called your daughters", Chloe-Anne replied.

Help came along and the paramedics moved the wall out of the way so Chardonnay-Alesha could see Chloe-Anne. Chardonnay-Alesha was shocked.

"Chloe-Anne wake up", Chardonnay-Alesha said eyes filling with tears.

Chloe-Anne was pronounced dead and Chardonnay-Alesha cried her eyes out. Dylan and Cleo stood watching and Chardonnay-Alesha cried.


	122. Epilogue

Peri returned back to school and wasn't dealing very well with the death of her class mates.

Nancy gave birth to a baby boy she and Darren had named Louis.


End file.
